


Book Two: Down the Rabbit Hole

by FreyReh



Series: To Catch a Thief [2]
Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 76,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: Upon going through the portal Alice is tossed years into the future where NOTHING makes sense. Can she find her way back home or will a war between brothers keep her from her goal? If to go home means going against the Raphael of this world, will she be able to do it? SEQUEL to 'To Catch a Thief'.  M for language, violence, and sexual situations. (REPOST)





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: And so starts the 2nd part of my _To Catch a Thief _series. In the first book, Alice ended up getting an ancient power through a sword thanks to Karai hiring her to steal it. With the help of Raphael and his brothers she was able to harness her powers enough, however, in the final battle she ended up going through a portal and waking up in a strange and scary future… As I did with the repost on the first book, I will be combining some chapters together to make my editing a little smoother. Despite it being a repost, kudos and reviews are always welcome. A fair warning that this book is a lot darker than the first. ;)

**Book #1: To Catch a Thief**   
**Book #2: Down the Rabbit Hole**

  
Dis: Don't own TMNT

.

.

.

_Alice opened her eyes. Her back hurt, her head hurt, hell, everything hurt. What greeted her was a blackened sky where she could faintly see dots of stars. Tentatively she moved her fingers and against the pads of them she felt concrete and grit. Next she moved her head to see that she was on a building's rooftop. The movement had her whole world spinning off its axis but she sat up anyway. Groaning, she brought her left hand up to hold her head, wincing as her strained muscles pulled. She felt the warm flow of blood on her forehead and rubbed it away while standing. She stumbled, gripping the ledge of the roof, then opened her eyes to the expanse of the-_what the hell?!

_What had been a beautiful city looked darker. Grittier. There weren't many bright lights save for one building in the far distance and Alice couldn't see a single living soul walking on the street. There were many large screens, one of which saying that a curfew was in effect until six in the morning. And was that the FOOT insignia at the bottom? The date was on there as well._   
_ **  
November 15th, 2032.** _

_"Oh balls!"_

_._

_._

_._

It didn't take Alice long to figure out where she was. She was in Karai's building except it looked like no one had been in it for ages. Dust motes danced in the air, threatening to clog up her sinuses. With each step she took it felt like the whole building was shaking and shuddering. Walking was a difficult task. Somehow, while going through the portal or landing on this side, she' twisted her knee and each step had her gritting her teeth. Luckily, she no longer felt tired or numb from energy loss. So that was the silver lining in the mess she landed herself in.

Knowing that the elevator would be out of the question she headed to the stairwell. Observing the interior of the building she noticed yellowed pieces of paper and she bent to pick one of them up. Strange… It was a business letter for a national bank. Going through more she didn't see one sign that the Foot had ever occupied this building. However, it was the future, so maybe they had moved after Karai's plans hadn't worked? Alice remembered the building in the distance that'd been lit up and she made a note to herself to check it out later: once she wasn't feeling the throbbing of her knee all the way down to her toes. What she needed to do now was find the turtles. Maybe they could help her get back to where she belonged. She longed to see Raphael at this moment but she had to wonder, it being twenty years in the future, did he still feel something for her? Had he found someone else? The very thought had her clenching her fist and wanting to call on fire to burn the building down!

Alice then shook her head. What good would that do? She wanted to remain as inconspicuous as possible. The last thing she needed was Karai, if she was still alive, knowing that she was here. What other plans would that psychopathic ball of crazy have for her? Plans that Alice wanted no part of she was certain. So, she made the trek down the stairs to what would be considered a lobby in twice the amount of time it would've taken her with a good knee. Sure enough, in the lobby, were cubicles for a bank. The separation glass between customers and tellers was shattered and Alice could make out some deposit slips scattered on the lobby floor along with a few nests that belonged to rats. She also could see a small sign indicating where the employees were only allowed. Hoping for a bathroom of some sort, Alice went there first, ignoring the cupboards and still humming fridge that surely had expired food in them. She went to an open doorway and thankfully found what was left of a bathroom.

Pulling her sleeve down she rubbed the grit and grime off the mirror and turned on the taps. Pipes groaned due to their misuse and Alice waited a good five minutes before the water turned clear. Slowly she detached the sword then pulled off her trusty jacket and set them aside on the rusted sink. Then she ripped the sleeves off her black top to use as a makeshift bandage and washcloth. She winced while cleaning the head wound, wringing out the blood from the scrap of cloth after to then press it against the wound to stop the bleeding. Tying the dry sleeve around the wound she then washed the blood and grit off her arms and hands before cupping her hands under the water and drinking it, ignoring the slight taste of rust.

Satisfied for now, she slipped her coat on over her now bare arms and reattached the sword to her back. She pulled up her hood as well to protect her wound on her head the best she could, the sleeve of her shirt acting more like a headband than an actual bandage. Using the wall as a crutch she made her way back to the lobby then whipped her body back into the employee break room when seeing what looked to be police cruisers parked outside the doors. Flashing red and blue lights reflected off of shattered glass and illuminated the lobby.

"You idiot," she said to herself. "Of course they saw the portal."

Angered for her stupidity she held her breath as boots pounded into the lobby. There was no way she was going out that front door now and she was certain they had the back covered as well. Pressing further into the wall she glanced around the room she was in, looking for an escape. There was a closed window which would surely catch the attention of everyone in her vicinity with how warped it looked. It'd probably screech louder than a rabbit caught in the grip of a cougar. She also couldn't reach the ceiling either where the ventilation shaft was. Pretty much, she was a sitting duck.

"What do ya think it was?" asked a voice of an officer and Alice found herself listening in to the conversation.

"Dunno. Looked pretty damn freaky to me," answered another. "Boss man said the Shredder was freakin' out over it though. Wanted to know if someone was here."

"Weird shit if ya ask me," voiced a third. 

Then radios started to blare. They were moving up, floor by floor. Apparently, luck was on her side, because they hadn't found her small hiding place and they only left three guards at the door. If she stayed here, they would grow tired of their search, and she'd be free!

"Anything?" asked a familiar voice through the radio, a voice she couldn't quite place. He worked for a man thought dead when she'd left. At least, with the stories she'd caught with Mikey and even Raph she was pretty sure he was supposed to be dead. How'd he come back?!

"No," answered one of the armed officers and he sounded so close Alice once again started holding her breath. "Nothing here but rats and their shit, Boss."

"Shredder made it perfectly clear to search the entire building. If someone is there he wants them unharmed and brought back, understood?" asked the familiar voice.

"Understood."

"Good. Now get back to work! Leonardo out."

No.

_No, no, no!_

It couldn't be… _Could it? _ Holding her closed fist over her mouth she bit into it to keep herself from screaming. Leonardo? With Shredder? Who was ALIVE and not dead? No way in hell could this be happening! Where the hell was she?! Maybe she was dead or just in a coma and dreaming this whole thing up. Yes. That had to be it because from all she heard about the Shredder and the honorability of Leonardo there was no way he'd be teaming up with HIM. Right?

"Anythin?" asked a new voice, one that had her tensing. The urge to run out of the room and into his arms was strong. SO strong she had to dig her fingers into her knee to keep in one spot. "Well?!"

"No, Boss-man. Nothin'!"

"The fuck is goin' on? First the light and now dis!" snarled Raphael. She'd know that voice anywhere! He was with Shredder, too? Something was wrong. Very, _very_ wrong. "Leo has his panties all in a bunch and don't get me started on Shreddah. He's already in a bad mood with findin' out that the Rebels overtook anotha' base yesterday."

"Those brothers of yours are a pain in the-EYAK!"

Alice chanced a peek outside the door. There, pinning an officer to the abandoned bank cubicle, was Raphael. HER Raphael. Even though he didn't wear a mask and instead was in a matching black combatant uniform with the officers, she knew it was him.

"Don't evah, EVAH, talk about them. You understand?"

"Y-Yes Sir!"

"Good." Raphael released the man and Alice watched as he rolled his shoulders then picked up a large gun, something he must've dropped before pinning the man. He still looked lethal, deadly: but this time not in a hot and sexy way. He looked… Scary. He tapped an earpiece that was attached to the side of his head. "Alpha team, what you got? Nothin? How about you Bravo? FUCK! This was a waste of time! Let's go!"

"Hey, what about that room?"

_Aw shit!_

"What room?" asked Raphael, and the sounds of heavy boots started to come in her direction. Well, it was now or never. Three goons and Raphael. She could do this, right? And what was all that talk about his brothers? The Rebels? Obviously Leo and Raphael were with the Shredder but could that mean that Mikey and Don weren't? She HAD to find these Rebels and find out what the hell was going on! The problem? Her "lover" and his troops were in her way. Remembering what she had on her person before the battle with Karai she dug into the pockets of her jacket and silently pulled out two throwing knives, one for each hand. She was going to be close to her targets and needed weapons that were both quick and lethal. 

Pressing into the wall she waited until a shadow came into the room. It was an officer, gun not even raised defensively. She wound up then brought her arm forward, her forearm smashing into his face. He landed with a thud, a startled shout coming out of his mouth before she brought her foot down to silence him, the crunch of his nose letting her know she'd broken it. Rushing out of the room she didn't stop running, going down on her knees to slide on the grungy floor, back almost touching the dusty marble as glass cut into her skin. The move had her evading two more officers who had been standing guard outside the door, the daggers she had in her hands hitting the mark right behind their knees to immobilize them and keep them from following her. They yelled in pain, going down while ordering her to stop, but she kept running. Upon seeing Raphael she whispered an apology before sending a fireball at his feet, startling him so much he fell back.

"GET HER!" he shouted, getting back onto his feet while she rushed out the door. Unsure where to go she took a left and started bookin' it, tucking the bloody daggers back onto her person. Suddenly, just to her right, a flash of blue light whizzed past her shoulder, then another landed just by her feet. Were they SHOOTING at her? What happened to the idea of capturing her unharmed?

Not looking she brought up another fireball and fired it behind her before taking a corner. Her knees were throbbing and her chest was heaving but she didn't stop as her legs propelled her further. Chancing a look over her shoulder she saw cars coming at her now. Stopping, she whipped around and pulled out the 9mm that'd been unused in her last battle. She fired at them until the clip was empty then growled in frustration when it hit the windshield but didn't damage it. It was like it had a protective force field around it. Putting all her chips on the table she once again called upon fire and launched the largest ball of flame she'd ever conjured. It must've startled the driver because the car swerved and hit the other. They crashed and blocked the way for the other cars so with a satisfied smirk she started running again until coming to a small alley that she deemed safe for a thirty second breather. She leaned against the wall, panting and beyond pissed. And maybe a little scared, too. She holstered the gun that no longer had any ammo then slid down to a crouch, the brick wall supporting her back. She brought her clenched fists to her face while trying to get her breath back. Close to breaking down and sobbing like a baby she ordered her body to calm down. Getting her emotions to get back in check she dug her knuckles into her eyes and released a long sigh just as a van screeched to a halt at the mouth of her alley. Preparing for another fight she stood, hands up and engulfed in flames, when the sliding door opened to reveal yet another familiar face.

"Get in! NOW!" Not even hesitating, because she was tired of running, she rushed forward to the van while extinguishing the flames and practically leapt into arms of yet another turtle. He cursed at her onslaught, almost tipping over as he whipped the door closed and ordered the driver to go. Tentatively, an arm wrapped around her now trembling body. "You're safe now."

She wrapped both of her arms around him, eyes closing. Suddenly, her energy was gone with the adrenaline wearing off, and all she wanted to do was sleep for a week. Reopening her eyes she looked up into familiar blue ones. Blue eyes that she remembered being light and playful were hard as stone and surrounded by massive scars. One scar went from the top of his right eye to his cheek and she was surprised he hadn't lost it. He must've seen something in her eyes, her sadness probably, because his softened a little before the arm that was wrapped around her shifted her around so that she could rest against his right shoulder. She brought her hand up to rest on his arm, but found nothing but air. Curious, she looked down, and then bit back the cry of alarm at seeing nothing but a stub past the elbow. His arm… He was missing half an arm! Trembling, she knew she was on a verge of a breakdown. Perhaps she was hyperventilating a little because he was whispering in her ear to calm down and to breathe and so she did while large tears pooled then fell out of the corners of her eyes.

"Thank you," she said softly, hiccuping, eyes still on the part of his arm that was missing.

"Don't thank me yet," he said back, unaware of her inner turmoil. "We have a lot to talk about. Like that little fire trick of yours. Name's Michelangelo. And you are…?"

And in that moment, she knew she was in another world. One different from her own. He had no idea who she was. And her heart went from being broken to shattered.

"Alice."

"Well, Alice, what sort of rabbit hole did you fall through to end up getting shot up by the Elite Squad?"

"A very, _very_ bad one," she whispered, exhaustion finally taking over, and soon the realm of dreams drew her into unconsciousness with images of Leonardo slicing off Michelangelo's arm and Raphael in the background laughing with glowing red eyes.

.

.

.

Alice awakened to the sound of giggling. Hearing it had her opening her eyes in confusion and slowly turning her head to the right. The giggling stopped immediately and two surprised gasps had Alice focusing on what looked to be two mutant lizard children. One was a little girl with bright blonde hair and amber eyes that looked a lot like Raphael's. The other was a boy who had no hair but wise brown eyes. Both were dressed in the color brown but while she wore a dress that fell to the knee he had on long shorts and a long sleeved shirt. Being caught they rushed out of the doorway they'd obviously been watching her from, bumping into Michelangelo's legs in their escape. She saw the soft smile on his face while he watched the children. The look of yearning in his eyes had her heart going out to him. Obviously he didn't have children of his own.

"They didn't bug ya too much, did they?" he asked, gaze now focusing on her. She shook her head 'no' before sitting up and studying her surroundings. She was on a standard cot with a single wool blanket that she tossed aside. She wore the same jeans she had on before but a soft, long-sleeved brown shirt replaced her ruined black one. Her hands had bandages on them and raising her left hand to her forehead her fingertips slid over the familiar texture of gauze.

"You up to answering some questions?" he asked.

"Do I have a choice?" she asked, voice raspy due to her dry throat.

"No. Not really."

In the room there was a single chair in the corner next to a table that had a lantern on top of it. It was the source of light in the room that bathed everything in a soft, golden hue. Michelangelo grabbed the chair with his only hand and dragged it across the cement floor next to her cot before sitting in it. He sat with his right ankle at his left knee and his left elbow on top of the back of the chair. The warped chair groaned under his weight, but held. Ready to run a hand through her hair she frowned when finding it in an intricate braid from the top of her head that ran down to her right shoulder.

"Ashley, a fellow member of the cause, changed you out of your shirt and bandaged your wounds. She thought you'd appreciate the braid and honestly it kept her busy for a good half hour. We don't get much entertainment here save for when we go out and raid the Foot's warehouses."

"I heard," said Alice with a nod. "The, uh, men were talking about it and I listened in from my hiding spot."

"That bright light…" Michelangelo tilted his head to the side, eyes full of curiosity. "That was the reason they were there at that building. We tapped into their communications and were quite surprised to hear they were looking for someone that came out of it. Was that you, Alice?"

"Yes," she said.

No sense in lying and she could see that Michelangelo was surprised she'd be so forthcoming with the truth. Shifting on her spot on the cot she looked down at the blanket and her fingertips started playing with the edge of it while she waited for his next question.

"Can I have some water?" she asked before he could fire off another question. "My throat is really dry."

"Sure." He rose from the chair and went to the open doorway. Alice hadn't noticed the rope hanging horizontally over the top of the door until he pulled a curtain to isolate her from whoever would be walking by outside. "You hungry?"

Her stomach growled loudly at the idea of getting food and he smirked before exiting the room fully, the curtain billowing then stilling. Wanting to get her bearings she twisted around on the cot. Her feet were bare, her black toenails greeting her as she wiggled them. She noticed her boots at the end of the cot on the floor. Slowly she reached for them, ignoring the wave of dizziness that followed.

Just how long had she been out?

Sighing she dug into her boots where her socks were and pulled them out and placed them on her feet then slipped her boots on. It was then she had a thought. Where was her sword? Knees braced on the cot she brought her hands down to the cool floor and looked underneath, braid brushing against her cheek. Other than a single box that was too small to hold her sword there was nothing there. Sitting back up she exhaled slowly while the blood that had rushed to her head settled and standing in the doorway was an amused Michelangelo holding a small tray. On it was a glass of water and what looked to be a sandwich of some sort.

"Where's my sword?"

"Confiscated. Along with your other weapons."

"Why?"

"We don't know you. Last thing I need is an armed spy."

"You don't understand. It…" She bit her bottom lip. "It's a dangerous weapon in the hands of the wrong person."

"Why is that?" he asked, offering the tray. Unfolding her legs she dropped her feet to the floor then took the tray and set it on her lap. She eagerly took a drink of water, saving her sandwich and celery sticks for later. She looked at him, biting her lip, wondering if she really COULD trust him. With how awful Raphael had acted and Leonardo had sounded what's to say he wasn't a creep as well? Then again, there was probably no way she'd get her sword back unless she played nice with this guy. If all else failed she could always duck out after obtaining her sword, but then what? How was she going to get home?

"You know the fire thing you were asking about?" she asked. He nodded. "It's connected to that."

"I see… How?"

"Not exactly 100 percent sure on that one," said Alice, grabbing her sandwich to take a tentative bite. Upon finding that it was pretty damn delicious she took a larger one. "The stuff I can do is sort of new to me. There were some friends…" Alice broke off, now choosing her words wisely between bites. "They became my family. They helped me before I ended up here."

"How did you get here?" he asked.

"The light." She wasn't going to tell him EVERYTHING. Like how SHE was the reason it was made. "It was a portal, I think, that sort of popped up on my side and I couldn't stop myself from falling in. Well, I ended up here."

"I see."

Well what the hell else could she tell him?

_Hey, by the way, in my world you have both your arms and your brothers aren't raging lunatics?_

Yeah, he'd probably have her quartered or shot or whatever the hell it was that they did to people here. He obviously didn't know her. There was not one iota of recognition on his face. Also, Raphael shot at her! She was more than certain with what they've been through the whole fire throwing thing would've been a large clue as to who she was. That along with Leonardo and Raphael working with Shredder let her know she wasn't in Kansas anymore. So, where was she? The future, obviously, where Shredder reined and the Foot were supreme. Somewhere down the line the turtles came into contact with Saki and instead of seeing him for the asshole he was, joined forces. Then again, not all turtles were swayed by the Shredder, the evidence sitting before her now. Where was Donatello? Was he here? Was he with Eve in this timeline? How about Splinter? Casey and April? Or Karai? SO many questions were in her head that it was starting to pound lightly and she brought a hand to her temple.

"Tell me what you're thinking."

Not an inquisition of her inner feelings. A demand. Something so unlike Michelangelo. She fixed a glare in his direction, feigning a look of pain on her face before looking away. She really did have that headache still but she was going to play victim a little more before finding out what his angle was.

"That my head feels like a tons of bricks landed on them. How long was I out for?"

"Just under twelve hours."

"Bathroom?"

His jaw clenched and Alice could almost hear the grind of his teeth. She was irritating him! Well, after realizing how long she'd been out, her body was now telling her she had to go! It would also be nice to actually see the extent of the damage if there was a mirror in the bathroom as well as perhaps get some sort of idea of the layout in her area.

"Follow me," he said, standing, and she stood up as well after placing the tray on the cot. Luckily the dizziness didn't attack her and she followed him out of the curtain. It was a long hallway that almost resembled a hospital where instead of doors there were curtains and the floors were concrete instead of a shiny laminate. The scent of the area was familiar and it hit her. They were underground! Maybe not a sewer but pretty damn close. "Here. It's a group bathroom but everyone else is at training right now so it should be free."

He leaned against the wall, clearly telling her he wasn't leaving her alone. She entered the larger room that had many showers lined up with more curtains for privacy as well as some stalls for toilets. It if wasn't an abandoned hospital maybe it was an underground bunker of some sort. Quickly she relieved herself then got to the sink and after washing her hands took a good look at herself in the mirror.

She was pale and the skin under her eyes was darker than normal. Her hair was still in that nice braid but some strands were falling out. With how pale she was the scar on her upper lip stood out more than usual and she traced it with a blunt nail before twisting the knobs of the sink. She exited the bathroom and found Michelangelo in the same position she left him in. She studied him now. No mask and he wore pants! They were plain brown ones, the same color brown as her shirt as well as the clothes of the young kids she saw earlier. There was a holster strapped around his upper body, a sidearm as well as numerous knives were strapped to it and within reach of his good arm. Apparently here, Michelangelo had no use of nunchaku or manners.

"Where ARE we?" she asked, wanting SOME answers. "Underground?"

"It's an abandoned army bunker that the government built when the first races of aliens made themselves known ten years ago. The humans were weary of them and made many of these around the globe. This one was supposed to house the politicians and anyone else that could afford it. When Shredder made his move to attack the people, members of the Alliance found this place and from then on called it home."

"Why aren't you with them?" she asked. "Raphael and Leonardo are. I know they are your brothers because someone on Raphael's team made a comment about you and another. So why aren't you with them?"

His gaze turned dark, blue eyes now black. He took one, two, then three menacing steps toward her but she held her ground and was soon almost nose to nose with him. She'd been only slightly taller than Raphael in her world and a couple inches taller than Michelangelo. Here, they were taller. Michelangelo was maybe only an inch or two taller than her but he still looked deadly.

"That shit is none of your business. Understand?"

"Listen," said Alice, getting irritated with him in much the same way she had Raphael when she first met him. "I didn't ask to be plopped into the fucking apocalypse and get attacked and shot at! I didn't ask to be taken to some secret Rebel base that's housed by people I know nothing about! So, _yes_, I want to know why it is that you are all split up! And I want my sword back!"

Michelangelo took a step back from her and Alice noticed that she was feeling really warm. She looked at her hands but didn't see any flame. She looked back at him and he had his eyes narrowed and fixed on her before gripping her chin. She slapped his hand away but he brought his hand back to her chin then studied her eyes.

"Your eyes changed color. They were red and looked about ready to shoot laser beams at me."

"It happens sometimes," she said, lifting her chin, not letting him know that his hand on her skin was a little uncomfortable to her.

"Laser beams shoot out of your eyes?" he asked, looking a little fearful, but still observing her eyes.

"No!" Maybe she should have lied? "They change color. The guy that had been studying me while my powers evolved said that my emotions somehow can change the color. I'm a walking mood ring."

"I… See…"

He let go of her chin and she crossed her arms over her chest, biting her bottom lip and waiting for him to digest the new information. Somewhere a whistle blew and he exhaled deeply, running a hand over his bald head before letting his hand drop to his side. He looked as lost as she did. Like he had no idea what the hell he was supposed to do with her. Maybe, if she asked, he would let her go. Eventually.

"So what now? Am I your prisoner?" she asked tentatively.

"No. No, you're not a prisoner."

"Can I move around freely?"

He smirked. "No. There will be someone with you at all times."

"Seriously?"

"Can you blame me?" he asked, eye ridge rising. Once again she was reminded of Raphael and she looked down at the toes of her boots, a sense of longing making her almost depressed.

"No. I don't blame you."

As if sensing her sadness he cleared his throat before awkwardly putting a hand on her shoulder. Her Michelangelo would've offered a hug. Willingly. Without hesitation. This Michelangelo hesitated. The evidence of his past was all over his body from the scars on his face to his missing arm. Just what had he been through that snuffed out all that light? Hell, she wasn't a damn hugger, but a part of her wanted to hug him! Only a small part, though, so it wasn't going to happen.

"Wanna meet the rest of my team? Don has been chomping at the bit."

She looked up, forcing a smile. Though she was relieved that Donatello was here, too. "That'd be nice.

.

.

.

Raphael stood on the balcony of his penthouse suite overlooking the city wearing nothing but a pair of black, silk sleeping pants. The cigarette he'd recently enjoyed was still warm in the ashtray resting beside him, smoke curling up from the snuffed out end and up into the night sky. The penthouse was a luxury compared to what lay outside the walls of Foot HQ. Hands braced on the railing his cold, amber eyes slowly traveled over the shadows of New York City. What had been bright and vibrant years ago was now a hollow shell, gutted not only by his father but by those who had chosen to fight back instead of bow down. The Rebels hindered their attempts to rebuild the city in the way his father deemed fit but Raphael honestly didn't mind. He liked the violence and without protesters or rebels, who was he supposed to fight? There was Leo, he supposed, but his brother was too concerned about appeasing his father that Raphael's wish to spar would probably be added to a long list of chores. Master Shredder praised Leonardo often and made sure Raphael knew he had room for improvement. Raphael smirked. If only his father _knew _what he had planned for him and his damn organization. Sometimes, the temptation of going out and following in the steps of his other brothers was strong, but that would ruin the plan he's spent a lot of time and energy on. Though when the day came, he'd be ruthless against Shredder and anyone else who stood in his way. Raphael was always frequently reminded by Shredder of how he had found them abandoned in the sewer by their original Sensei, How if it wasn't for him they'd all either be dead or locked in a facility. Raphael often commented that if it wasn't for having him and his brothers, New York may not have fallen into his hands. That usually earned a smack or two in the past but it was worth seeing the hard shell of his father crack just a teeny tiny bit.

"Raphael?" Raphael turned his head back to the open French doors that had black curtains slightly swaying from the breeze. A mutant female with enough cat DNA in her to leave claw marks on his neck and shoulders stood fully naked, beckoning him in with her bedroom eyes. "Come back to bed."

"No thanks," he said, turning away from her. She wouldn't be deterred though. Like many of the other females he bedded she sauntered up to him and pressed her body to his, hoping to tempt him. He had high status so many wanted the money and power. Others just wanted safety. There were a few who just wanted the accomplishment of bedding and keeping one of the most eligible bachelors in NYC. Humans, mutants, and aliens have all enjoyed his company in bed and when it was over they have always wanted more.

He wasn't interested.

"Are you sure?" she asked, fingertips from one hand lightly trailing up one of his arms while fingertips from her other hand traveled up his scarred back. When he felt her claws threaten to break his skin he'd had enough. Fast as lightning he gripped her hand and put enough pressure on it to see a flash of pain in her eyes. "Ow!"

"I said I'm done with ya," he said before shoving her hand away. "Don't let the door hit ya on the way out."

"Asshole!" she cried, running back inside, pride wounded.

He could care less. Instead, he turned his attention back to the city, eyes narrowing. The woman had been a distraction to keep his thoughts from his failed mission. He was almost tempted to call her back but the slamming of the door had him rooted on the spot. He'd gotten an earful from Leo and Shredder both about letting the woman from earlier escape. Shredder grew even more agitated when Raphael mentioned the fireballs. He knew something and was keeping it from them. Raphael was sure of it. Especially when the description of the girl was vague, at best, and not matching anyone Shredder knew of.

Raphael's hands gripped the railing even harder, knuckles popping and turning white. She had taken him by surprise with her little tricks and he wouldn't be surprised again. Now, he could feel the desperation and perhaps obsession start to build in his gut. He wouldn't rest until he found her. She was important to Shredder. He needed to know why. He would turn every single stone and beat the pulp out of anyone who might even know where she was. He would regain some of his honor back from his father to keep him at bay. Finding her would get his annoying as hell brother off his back as well so that he could continue with his agenda. A part of him wanted to find her for another reason. He wanted to find out why, when she shot at him with the flame, she had the most apologetic look on her face. Like she knew him and was betraying him for attacking like that.

_Why?_

Why had she looked at him like that?

And why, when his eyes had connected with hers for that brief amount of time, had he wanted to do nothing but--- He growled, refusing entry of those thoughts into his head. He would NOT go there. He had a mission and he damn well was going to finish it! She could put a crimp in his plans, and he couldn't allow that. He had to deal with her. One way or another. No matter the cost.

"Where are you?"

.

.

.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

Dis: I do not own TMNT

.

.

.

Alice had never felt more self conscious in her entire life than in this moment. Eyes upon pairs of eyes fell upon her as she moved around what Michelangelo deemed the rec room. There was a pool table, a couple tables where anyone could play a good game of cards or checkers, as well as lumpy sofas around many television screens. There were other little odds and ends but everyone had stopped what they had been doing to stare at her. Some were generally curious, others fearful, and a select few had suspicion and distrust in their eyes. Alice had just zeroed in on a scary crocodile mutant when Michelangelo took her by the elbow and through another doorway. The slight smell of disinfectant let her know they were heading to a lab. Sure enough she saw the familiar turtle without a mask wearing the traditional brown pants as well as a sleeveless, shirt. Over it all was a white lab coat.

"Hey, Don."

"Michelangelo," said Donatello, putting down a chart before staring at her. His eyes were older, definitely wiser, but still kind. Familiar. "This is our guest?"

"Alice," she said, introducing herself, before taking a shot at obtaining information. "Wow, so you're all named after Renaissance artists?"

"It is what our TRUE father named us," said Donatello, and that was that. He turned from her, perhaps composing himself? "So, you came out of a portal?"

"Uh, yeah," said Alice, rubbing the back of her neck, eyes falling on Michelangelo, before returning to Donatello. "I did."

"Tell me, where were you before you fell in through the portal? I am very curious," said Donatello, pen and notebook in hand, and Alice internally groaned. Obviously he was the same sort of snoop here as he was in her time.

"I'm just going to spit it out instead of running circles. I'm not from here. Everything is different!"

"Ah," said Donatello, nodding, as if he'd had that thought before she'd opened her mouth.

"When I went through the portal it was 2007 and now it's 2032. I should be…"

Alice didn't want to admit her age, but screw it. Here, she looked good for it! Doing the calculations in her head she then wondered how old they were. She hadn't really asked. Raphael said he drank beer but who didn't at a younger age?

"Forty-eight!" She bit her bottom lip. "And you guys?"

"Forty-four," said Donatello. "Well, in human years. We still got a ways to go. Plus, our mutations helped decrease the effects of age, but I won't bore you with the details. Basically we look like we're in our early thirties."

Four years. So that would have made Raphael nineteen? That wasn't so bad to her twenty-three. Four years… She could handle that. Sighing a sigh of relief that she wasn't a cradle robber she watched as Donatello made some notes then set the clipboard aside.

"You can make fire?"

"Uh…" Alice shuffled on her feet before looking back at Michelangelo. He was acting like a guard dog! He was always there and it was starting to piss her off! It wasn't like she was going to hurt them! Maybe if she came clean about knowing them he'd back off a little. That, or maybe be even more of a pest. Suddenly, she was seriously missing HER Mikey from back home. She'd never give him crap for bothering her about video games ever again! IF she ever got back to where she belonged. "Yeah."

"Fascinating. Any other elements?" he asked, making notes in his shorthand. 

"I think I'm supposed to have a thing for water, too. But I haven't been able to do that yet."

"Hmm… Oh! I just noticed your tattoos." He gripped one wrist, then another. If it'd been anyone else she'd have yanked her hand back. "Are there more?"

"Back of my neck," said Alice, twisting around. "And one more on my ankle."

"Water and fire are on your hands. Maybe to reflect the movements of your hands. Both elements beautiful and deadly and needing the fast movements of the wrists and fingers to be used correctly? Air must be on your ankle, since earth is on your neck. How have you used them?"

"Uh, I've been lighter on my feet." Alice started thinking back. "Some of my aerial kicks have improved I think because I'm using the air around me."

"Yes. And earth?" asked Donatello, quite excited over the information, notes furiously being made now on his pad.

"I can pound the crap out of people better," said Alice with a smirk, making Don chuckle, but also search out Mikey as if to make sure he was still there for HIS safety. "You don't need to worry. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Force of habit when a stranger comes onto the base," said Donatello. "We've had spies before."

"Trust me, it was a surprise for me to be here," said Alice.

"I'll bet," said Mikey from the corner.

"Now I just need a look at your molecular structure and-"

"Again with the needles?" Alice blew out a frustrated breath at his inquisitive stare. "My friend, the one that helped me, turned me into his personal pincushion."

"Nothing so barbaric!" Donatello held up a small computer tablet. Connected to it was a wire that ran up to a thin rod. "This scanner will show me everything from your bone density to the smallest cell in your body."

"Really?" Alice tensed as a blue light emitted from the rod and started to travel from the top of her head to her toes. "Esh! This is so weird."

"Try not to move," said Donatello and Alice stood perfectly still until the device beeped and he motioned for her to move about. He was soon hovering over the tablet and making humming sounds. Alice clasped her hands in front of her body and soon all the humming stopped and he was looking at the scanner with a dumbfounded expression. "Huh…"

"What is it?" asked Alice, once again biting her bottom lip in a sign of nerves.

"Your blood cells are electrified. See?" He turned the tablet to face her and she saw some red looking globs with what looked to be blue lightning surrounding it. "It's pure energy. Its inside you. There is no sign of trauma in your initial report. Could you take off your bandages?"

Alice did so. The bandages were stained with her blood, but her skin was smooth and free of all abrasions. Donatello shared a look with Michelangelo and soon both brothers had their eyes fixated on her, a slow smile forming on their faces. As if she was the answer to a prayer or something.

Great.

.

.

.

Michelangelo sat in his private quarters at a small desk, lost in his thoughts. At first he hadn't known what to make of Alice, but now he knew she'd be an asset to his team. For ten years he's fought against his adoptive father alongside his brother. Deep down they had known what he'd been doing was wrong. When they started to fight back it'd been too late. Shredder had started small. He had gotten himself elected as Mayor of New York City. His guise as a single philanthropist with the interests of New York at heart had won many votes. From there, using his alien technology, he made the city defenseless against his domination and made the identities of him and his brothers known as they led his private armies. The United States Army had tried and failed to regain the city and its suburbs. They even tried nuking the city at its entirety but had failed. Slowly, but surely, the barricade they made around the city fell back. Especially when more alien races arrived to claim territory.

Shredder told his human wards that they should consider themselves lucky. Maybe they were, for other alien races wiped the humans out before settling, whilst others made use of them as slaves. The other races steered clear of Shredder's territory because ultimately he had the most technology at his disposal and could easily wipe out any who oppressed him. Michelangelo was waiting for the moment Shredder decided that the state of New York and most of the Eastern seaboard wasn't enough.

One night, Michelangelo was summoned to his "father's" private quarters. He and his brothers arrived in time to see a pregnant woman be slapped down to the floor. Apparently she'd been stealing food from the family, a serious crime, and he'd ordered them to dispose of her. Michelangelo had been quick to volunteer, and the pride in Shredder's eyes had been sickening.

He had let her go.

He had taken her to a secret passage, demanded she stay out of sight, and with some currency and food sent her on her way. Shredder had found out, and hadn't been happy. It had resulted in a fight. A fight that would have surely killed him if Raphael and Donatello hadn't stepped in. Bleeding and missing a limb, Michelangelo and fled with Donatello into the city to never again return. The punishment Raphael had endured to keep him safe made Michelangelo love his brother even more. Times have changed. It seemed that Raphael was more than willing to get back in Shredder's good graces and Michelangelo had no idea why. A beeping on his desk startled him but his expression grew grim as he picked up the small communication device and answered: a hologram of his brother's face appearing.

"Raphael."

"I know ya have her."

"Who?" he asked, playing dumb and acting bored.

"Don't give me this shit, Mikey, I know ya do. Shreddah wants her."

"Well if I had any idea who you were even talking about you know what I'd say. To willingly give someone to Shredder? A big_ fuck no_."

"Listen. I've been doing ya a favah for how many years now? I could have told him where you were. I haven't."

"Why is that?" asked Michelangelo. "It isn't just your duty to family, Raphael. Deep down you know that."

Raphael looked away, expression as dark as ever, before his amber eyes met Mikeys' through the communication link. Michelangelo then decided he looked a lot older and worn than the last time he saw him. Like all the awful things he'd done for Shredder in the past were finally catching up to him. Again, he didn't know why he stayed. Why he didn't just leave and join them to take Shredder down. Then, in a way, he was. He was helping by not telling Shredder where he was. Where other bases were. And yet... He stayed. As if he had something up his sleeve he wasn't letting anyone else in on. 

"Two days, Mikey, then I'm bringing my army down there to get her myself. It's either her or I start taking out your followers one by one with those firebombs you like so much."

"You sonuva-!"

Raphael ended the call, leaving Michelangelo alone, wondering if he had big enough balls to call his brother's bluff.

.

.

.

"Something doesn't add up," said Donatello, holding his mate in his arms. It was late into the night and though most of the complex slept, his beautiful mind was on overload.

"What?" asked the sleepy, redheaded woman that was curled up against his side, head nestled upon his shoulder.

"She said she was from the past, at a time before mutants came out to the public. Yet, she seems perfectly comfortable seeing us and had no sense of awkwardness in her. If all else she should have been a little reluctant to run to Mikey like he said she did."

"Perhaps being in shock and the surge of adrenaline made her more susceptible to accepting you?" asked his mate, lips grazing his upper arm. "I was only ten when you and your brothers came into the public's eye-"

"Yes, the fact that you were ten when I was twenty doesn't make me feel like a cradle-robbing pervert at all," said Donatello with a roll of his eyes while his mate, Emily, giggled and playfully smacked his arm.

"What I mean is, that I wasn't scared. I didn't freak out. I'm certain my mother was even excited over the prospect of 'not being alone'."

"To be fair you were ten. Children have a more accepting nature when it comes to things like that. They don't have the fear of change that some adolescents and most adults do."

"All I'm saying is don't judge her just because she didn't freak out when seeing you. For all you know she HAS been around mutants before. She said she was from the past but did it ever occur to you that the past she is from could be different than yours?" asked Emily, now propping herself up on her elbow to look at her husband and life mate.

"I... Didn't."

"Oh! It has happened! The great mind of Donatello has been beaten to the punch by his wife, the ex-Marine."

"Give yourself some credit. You WERE part of the first ever all-female combat team of Marines."

"Damn straight," said Emily, holding her chin up high, but Donatello saw the flash of pain in her bright, green eyes and he gently gripped her chin.

He met Emily the one and only day the United States tried to take New York back. The Army, Navy, Air Force, and Marines all tried together and failed. With the new threats and the lack of willing volunteers, the United States had no choice but to allow women onto all combat teams. Emily's group had been part of a strike team against one of the five generators that powered up the protective force field around Shredder's complex. They had successfully shut it down and had been on their way to their rendezvous when Shredder ordered the release of his favorite toy: the fire bombs. Large, energized balls of flames that incinerated anything they touched. Donatello regretted the day he came up with the schematics of that weapon. Every soul that was lost to it was a black mark upon his own heart. A building Emily had been near had been hit and her entire team had been buried in the rubble save for her and one other.

Donatello, usually found only in the labs, had been ordered by his father to join in the search of survivors that night. They were not to capture any of them and instead ordered to kill to send a message to never interfere again. Donatello had come upon Emily and had ordered his team to search elsewhere, hiding her from the view of the Elite. With them occupied it had given her a window to escape. They didn't meet up again until later, when he was dragging his bleeding and almost dead brother away from Shredder.

"He will pay for all that he has done. Including killing your squad members. Though if it hadn't been for my plans, had I not been blinded by my need to impress him, you wouldn't have been..."

Her hand, scarred at the knuckles from the many battles she's participated in, came up to cup his cheek and she smiled before pressing her lips to his once, twice, and then on the third the tip of her tongue barely grazed his bottom lip, making him tremble at the contact.

"I love you," she whispered as his hands moved up her bare back, letting him know she'd never blame him for the deaths of her Marine sisters.

"Love you too," he whispered before leaning over her to blow out the candle, encasing husband and wife in nothing but secluded darkness.

.

.

.

"Mmm, looks... Good," said Alice as a glob of what she thought to be oatmeal was plopped onto her plate. The cook, who looked to be a hybrid of a lizard and man, glared at her and puffed some cigar smoke in her direction. Alice was certain she saw some ash fall into the pot but before she could say anything Michelangelo was snatching the offending thing and dumping it into the oatmeal.

"What did I tell you about smoking and serving the food, Jake?" asked Michelangelo. "Go make a new batch."

"Was nothing wrong with it beforehand. This isn't because princess over here didn't like it, is it?"

"Watch your tone," said Michelangelo, pointing a finger at the man lizard. "Before I teach you a lesson like I did last week."

"You got lucky," grumbled Jake as he took the pot and disappeared toward the kitchen.

"And no more cigars!" shouted Michelangelo to Jake's back, making Alice bite her bottom lip to keep from laughing. She wasn't sure if he was truly mad until meeting his irritated eyes. "Every. Week. I kid you not, I'm always telling him to quit smoking while doing his kitchen duties."

"He's pretty scary, maybe you should hand him a gun and see how he does against the enemy?"

"The problem is he's a little TOO good at shooting people. Including OUR people at times."

"Oh," said Alice, finding a table and sitting, Michelangelo sliding into a seat in front of her.

"When the final days come and we're up to our ears in Elite, he'll have his chance to draw blood," said Michelangelo before digging into his oatmeal, not even seeming to be worried about finding ash.

Not wanting to look like a total idiot or baby for not even trying it she took a timid bite. When finding that she wasn't dying from poison right away her bites became larger and after a while her bowl was empty and she was nibbling on an apple that only had one bruised spot.

"I'm surprised you have such great food here," said Alice. "Being a Rebel, I figured we'd be eating powered meals or something."

"There are people that help the cause," said Michelangelo.

"What do-"

"Look, I'm not going to participate in show and tell today, all right?"

"Fine. Whatever," said Alice, standing from the table and moving to dump her tray. Michelangelo was right behind her and so she walked a little faster, fully aware that the air around her started to swirl with energy the faster she walked. A hand on her shoulder whirled her around and soon two pairs of irritated eyes were squaring off.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere but around you!" she shouted, making others in the area still and watch them argue. Some started whispering and starting rumors. Everything from her being a spy to Michelangelo's spurned lover. Table by table a new story was being spun until one hit the ears of a redhead who decided to stand up and approach the bickering human and turtle. 

"Unfortunately that can't be-"

"Can't I just hang with Donatello for a-"

"No."

"There's got to be SOMEONE I can hang out with other than you!" said an exasperated Alice, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Ah, Mikey, making friends I see," said a feminine voice behind her and Alice turned around to see a female.

Surprisingly she wasn't dressed in the standard fashion and instead had on a black pair of cargo pants and a light gray shirt tucked into them. Her red hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail, had the fringe of her bangs pulled to the side and for a moment Alice thought of Eve. The hair was the only thing that reminded Alice of Eve. Alice never imagined Eve to be the type to wear black combat boots or have a sidearm strapped to her thigh. Alice turned fully toward the woman and the other woman crossed her arms over her chest and raised a pierced eyebrow in silent challenge.

She liked this woman! Maybe she could get her away from Michelangelo! Also, new clothes, because the brown shirt itched and she wasn't sure how much longer she could wear the same pair of pants.

"Alice," said Alice, extending a hand in greeting, the woman looked at her hand, and only after a moment took it.

"Emily."

"What are you doing here, Em?" asked Mikey.

"Don sent me to go find you. He had something to ask you." Emily's eyes drifted over to Alice. "In private."

"You got her?" he asked.

"Please," said Emily, rolling her eyes. "I'm fine. I'm certain nothing life-changing is going to happen in the next five minutes."

"All right," said Mikey before reluctantly leaving.

"Thank God! He was driving me nuts!" Alice crossed her arms over her chest in the same way Emily was. "There is only so much a girl can take."

"Don is the same way. Then again he has a right to with me. Sometimes."

It was then that Alice noticed the ring, a simple gold band, on her left finger.

"You're married?"

"To Don, yes."

"As in Donatello?" asked Alice, suddenly hating the woman because EVE was supposed to be with Don. "Really?"

"Really." Emily's eyes narrowed. "You got a problem with it?"

"No!" Alice suddenly knew how Eve felt back when she confronted her about her comments against her bring with Raphael. "It's fine I just didn't know he was married was all."

"Right." Emily leaned back against a wall, eyeing Alice up and down. "You fight?"

"Yes."

"Using fireballs and the such?" said Emily with such distaste, Alice felt her shackles rise.

"Only in emergencies," said Alice, holding up her hands and making fists. "I rely on stealth and brute strength."

"My favorite things," said Emily with a smile. "So, how about we go give Mikey a heart attack and go somewhere other than here?"

"What have you got in mind?" asked Alice, still not sure on how she felt about the roller coaster ride she was taking with this woman.

Instead of answering her, Emily just smiled, then started heading down the hall. Alice, interest piqued, followed.

.

.

.

"Two days?"

"Yeah."

What had turned into a simple inquiry on how Mikey felt about Alice, Donatello was now strapped with the worry of Raphael attacking the base. Donatello really had no idea why Raphael was acting the way he was acting. Many times they have begged him to just join them in their cause against Shredder. Having Raphael on their team would slightly tip the scale in their favor. Especially if they kept him as a mole. Day in and day out Donatello wondered why Raphael stayed. Especially after the harsh punishment Shredder ordered out on him after helping Michelangelo. Thinking about it gave Donatello phantom pains long the backside of his shell. 

"What should we do?" asked Donatello. "All these people depend on us. We... We can't put them all in danger over someone we don't know. Especially if Raph isn't bluffing."

"Shredder wants her for some reason," said Mikey, tapping his lips with his finger. "I think its about time we start getting tough with her. She HAS to be hiding something."

"I've been meaning to tell you. The dates don't act up. She shouldn't be so comfortable around mutants. The time she says she came from we were all still in hiding. The only thing that explains it is either she knew someone before the mutants were made public or..."

"Or?" prompted Mikey.

"I thought Emily was being cute with the whole _'alternate dimension'_ scenario, but, what if she's right?"

"I never thought of it. All right." Mikey pointed to the door behind him. "I'm going to find her and soon we're going to start asking the hard ques-"

A siren blared, red lights flashed, and an automated voice started saying '_Alert, alert.'_ over and over again.

"Now what?" groaned Michelangelo as Donatello rushed to his computer and started typing away until a schematic of the building came onto his screen with a red, flashing beacon somewhere near the training room. "What is making me think that Emily and Alice have something to do with this?"

More typing and Donatello had the training room on screen. Flames engulfed some of the training mats and Emily and Alice were standing over them with fire extinguishers.

"Because you would be right," said Donatello, disabling the alarms, then opening up the com to the training area. "Emily?"

On the screen, one could see Emily jump then look a little sheepish as she shot one last blast toward the now black mats.

"Yes, Dear?" she asked sweetly, turning to look at the corner camera.

"Once you two are done cleaning that up can you please escort Alice to my lab? We have some things to discuss."

"Sir, yes, Sir," said Emily with a sassy salute that had Dontello fighting a chuckle. Now was NOT the time to laugh.

"Be here in fifteen." Donatello then cut the feed to the room and turned to see a grinning Michelangelo. Apparently, now WAS the time to laugh. "Mikey?"

"Don't you see, Don?" Mikey shrugged past Don to the computer and with a few taps Alice and Emily were back on the screen, both of whom were laughing while trying to drag the ruined mat out the door. "SHE is going to be our answer to everything. Shredder wants her for a reason. She KNOWS something. Perhaps even something that could end this war."

"You think so?" asked Don skeptically.

"No, Don, I KNOW so."

.

**TBC!**


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Continuing on with my repost here on a03. This will be the last update tonight until I get off work tomorrow. 

Dis: Don't own TMNT, Alice and Em are MY characters though :)

.

.

.

"Thanks again for the clothes," said Alice while tugging on her new purple quarter-sleeved shirt.

"No problem, those black cargos look better on you anyway."

"Well, I used to have a pair of these when I first started my, uh, profession," said Alice, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly when seeing the inquisitive look of Emily. "Before my life took a wild turn with these powers I was a thief."

"You don't say," said Emily, interest piqued. "You any good?"

"Honey, I was one of the best," said Alice smugly, lifting up a small wallet.

Emily gave a small squeak before checking her pockets. Face turning a light red she reclaimed her wallet, putting it back in her pocket. She gave Alice an approving nod before blocking her away from view of the keypad to punch in the security number. The doors opened to the familiar corridor that led to Don's lab. The cameras picked them up so she wasn't surprised that the doors opened to the lab before they even buzzed to be let in. The doors closed behind them with an almost silent '_whoosh'_, and Alice was directed by Michelangelo to sit in the chair.

"Let me guess," said Alice as she eyed the brothers whom were standing stoically against the far wall. "Serious question time? I mean it's obvious, since I've been in enough interrogations to know one when I see one." She sat on the chair, easily lifting her booted feet up onto the flat surface of the table, doing her best to look bored. "Tell me, what's on your minds?"

"You're not from here, are you?" asked Michelangelo, getting right to the point.

"I thought we already established that I'm not," said Alice cryptically with a shrug of her shoulder.

"What he means is not from this reality." This had Alice tensing slightly before relaxing. She was certain they noticed but she brushed it off. "Because the time you're from? We, as in all mutants, were still in hiding. So tell me, how was it you didn't react in a more frantic way?"

"I…" Alice sighed, now rubbing the back of her neck, legs dropping to the floor. "Look, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try us," said Mikey and Don at the same time.

"I know you, okay?" said Alice, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Here came the moment they deemed her crazy. "Everything here is wrong. You know why I went through that portal? Because us, ALL OF US, including Raphael and Leonardo: were fighting Karai and her goons."

"Karai?" asked Don. "But she's dead."

"Not where I come from," said Alice. "She's a real pain in the ass, and used me to open that portal because she wanted to bring Shredder back."

"Back?" asked Emily from behind her. "Back from where?"

"The dead. In my time he's dead and gone."

"Are you serious?" asked Donatello, his mind blown because Emily had been right. Damn.

"Dead serious," said Alice. "And you four turtles aren't like this. I mean Leo was gone for a while to do his leadership thing in South America but not this. You didn't work for the Shredder you had…" She bit her bottom lip. Dare she say his name? Ah, hell, she had to put it all out there. "Splinter. You had Splinter."

"Shredder said he abandoned us," said Donatello softly. "That he found us almost dead in the sewers. I remember Master Splinter being gone for a long amount of time and Shredder finding us but…"

"My guess? I'm sorry, but I'm sure Shredder killed Splinter. Then found you."

"Shit," muttered Michelangelo, running his hand over his face. Suddenly looking a lot older. "Shit, I knew it!"

"We all did at some point, just some of us grew out of our beliefs," said Donatello, speaking of Leo and Raphael.

"Tell me," said Emily, making Alice look back at her. "Tell me what it's like there."

"I… It's New York. It's busy and full of people working their asses off to keep it going. There's no curfew. Hell, you can still get a slice at four in the morning. It's nothing, NOTHING like this. The turtles, you all battle against what is wrong with the city. You keep everyone safe from the Foot, Purple Dragons, and whatever else decides to try and step up against you."

"How do you know us?" asked Don. "Does it have to do with your powers?"

"One night on a job I got the powers from that sword you took from me. Raphael found me and helped me get away from Karai and her Foot goons. He brought me to you, Donatello. You helped me out a lot with the biology of the powers as well as the prophecy. Splinter helped me with control and Raph as well."

"What prophecy?" asked Donatello, grabbing a data pad.

"Oh something about me sacrificing my life to continue time or something. So I think it meant to continue the time there because it really would have sucked if THIS Shredder had gone through that portal. I think that is why he knew to look for someone. He was expecting Karai to go through and instead got me."

"Well shit, that's why he wants to you much," muttered Michelangelo, who them explained the call from Raphael.

"Then you let me go," said Alice. "Your lives aren't worth mine. Hell, I'm supposed to be dead anyway."

"Bullshit. We're not going to toss you to the wolves," said Emily venomously. "We don't negotiate with terrorists."

"Em, think of what is at stake if we don't," murmured Donatello, making Emily narrow her eyes at her husband. "Think about it. Raphael knows where we are. He could have us all killed with a push of a button. Just because he hasn't done it up to this point doesn't mean he won't do it now."

"Then we move again," said Emily stubbornly. "I'm not going to give Shredder what he wants."

"Actually," said Alice, gaining their attention. "This might work for your benefit."

"How?" all three asked.

"Well, how I see it, they have no idea who the hell I am here. Me going through that portal? Shredder would then obviously know I was in on the plan of opening it. Maybe... Maybe I can con my way into his good graces."

"He isn't just a simple con. He's smart. Vindictive."

"Trust me, I know the type," said Alice, playing with her braid. "I can explain the fight in the bank away. Say that seeing mutants startled me because maybe in our time they weren't out yet. That really wouldn't be a lie. Or, hell, go with the truth and say the turtles are enemies in my world. If I gain his trust I can sabotage his work enough to give you all an opening."

"This might work," said Donatello. 

"Are we really considering this?" asked Emily and the silence had her tossing her hands up in disgust. "I'll be in the gym."

"Em," started Donatello who then sighed when she left the lab. "She'll come around."

"So how do we do this?" asked Michelangelo.

.

.

.

To say he was surprised to get the message from Michelangelo that he'd willingly give up the girl was an understatement. He'd honestly thought he'd have to hit a part of the base to get what he wanted. Oh, he'd just tell Shredder and Leo he was testing the weapon or something lame like that to make sure they didn't know WHO he was attacking. A small part of him still wanted to protect his brothers and maybe that was what was keeping him tied to Shredder. Keeping an eye on Leo and his sanity has turned into a somewhat full-time job. 

"So he's just giving you her? Just like that?" asked Leonardo who was standing in the garage that held many of their tanks and aerial attack forces. Raphael was heading toward an armored vehicle that was being prepped by his team.

"In exchange for some supplies, yes," said Raphael, a lie, but if he could offer a hand to his brothers by sending them fresh food he would.

"You should have just traced the call and then we could have taken her by force," said Leonardo, making a fist and slamming it against his palm.

"Don'tcha think I did that? Came from a payphone on the lower east side. Nuthin' there but the phone and what used to be an antique shop."

"They're getting smarter," said Leonardo. "I worry about the day that we have to end it."

"Doesn't have to be like dat, Leo, we could still take them back."

"They betrayed Father."

"Technically, he ain't our father," said Raphael.

"Don't talk like that," hissed Leonardo, eyes narrowing. "Remember what happened the last time you went against him."

"Yeah," said Raphael, back itching. "How can I forget?"

That day was the day he'd been ready to leave. Fuck Leo and the solo mission he put himself on. But in the end he'd ended up on his knees begging forgiveness like the obedient little child. He played the card of brotherly love many times that day. The sacrifice he had to make to ensure his progress would perhaps be worth it in the end. That hate he held for Shredder was still in his gut and he couldn't wait until the day he could unleash it. Until then, he remained in his "father's" good graces until the right moment came.

The moment he could get Leo back from whatever Shredder did to him to keep him in line. Leo hadn't always been like that. Hell, he was almost always the first one to question Father on his choices. Then, one day, they had walked in as the perfect pair. Leo went from questioning to following. Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello fell in line because at first they trusted Leo but then because they feared what would happen if they didn't listen. Well once Mikey and Don left the punishment of disobedience grew exponentially.

"Just… Be careful," said Leo, a small part of his old self shining through, and Raphael took advantage of that moment and put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I luv ya, Leo, ya know dat, right?" he asked, hand clenching on his brother's shoulder. 

"I… I…" Leo's eyes looked confused going from hard to soft and then back to hard before he backed away. "I need to go check in with Father."

"Right."

"Call me if you need backup, okay?" said Leo, the softness returning for a brief moment.

"I will."

Raphael watched his brother go before turning to the armored car his men finally finished prepping. This team of men were… Special. They weren't hard around the edges like the rest of the Elite. He picked them for a reason because he knew they would wait for his mark to fire. They would not take out his brothers without his say so. They had no interest to try and rise in the ranks for Shredder. Hell, if anyone took a shot at his brothers he'd kill them for it.

"Ready when you are, Sir," said the first man, a tall one who lost a sister in the war thanks to Don's fireball invention. Raphael knew he joined the league for survival and made sure he was on his team. "Food is all packed up."

"It's clean?" inquired Raph.

"Made sure of it myself," said another, a Scientist that had been on Don's team before he escaped. Raphael knew not to let the image of the glasses and lanky form fool him. The man knew how to hold a weapon and could kill you 100 different ways with a blade.

"I have tah ask," said the latest recruit. Older, in his mid-forties, but still stacked like a pro-wrestler. "Why we givin' them food? Ain't they supposed to be the enemy?"

"I picked you three because you all lot someone in the war. Because of my Father I, too, have lost a lot. As you all well know." All three shuffled uncomfortably. "If I have'tah give them some form of help to get what Shreddah wants to get him off our backs for a while. It's worth it."

"So you know, I scrambled all the systems in this garage so that anything that was said would be missed," said the Scientist. Alfred was his name.

"Thanks, Al," said Raphael. "Ya know me. Always lettin' my mouth get me in trouble."

"Yes, Sir," said Al.

"Let's go get the package."

.

.

.

Alice sighed as they pulled up to the rendezvous point. It was silent and no signs of life was present. A hand on her shoulder had her looking up at Michelangelo, who had a look of concern on his face. She smiled up at him politely before offering her hands to Donatello. Cool metal surrounded her wrists, capturing them to lessen her movement. The black sack would go over her head once Raphael made his presence known.

"Can you trust him not to attack once he gets me?" asked Alice.

"He hasn't attacked us yet. Hell, a small part of me is just hoping he's really working on the inside instead of against us," said Mikey before he playfully yanked on her braid, blue eyes softening as they looked at her. It was almost uncomfortable, having him look at her like that after all the fighting they'd done. As if he… Liked her now? Well wouldn't that be crazy? "Just be careful."

"I will."

"No unnecessary risks," he ordered, making her roll her eyes.

"I'll be fine," she assured. "Like I said, I have the advantage here. With what I know from my past and what you told me here I'll piece together some bullshit story that'll have them all eating out of my hand."

"You have the number to my secure line memorized?" asked Don.

"Yes. As well as the e-mail. Trust me. I have hacking skills of my own. Once I have something I'll send it to you. Promise."

"Thanks." Once again her attention was on Mikey. He wasn't looking at her but was rubbing the back of his neck. Classic sign of awkwardness. He wasn't used to being the nice one. "For everything."

"I'd do anything for you guys," said Alice sincerely, startling them slightly. "You were the first friends I really had in my time. Then _and_ now. I don't care if you're different you're still… Family."

"Ah, hell," muttered Mikey, wrapping his good arm around her while Don awkwardly patted her back. "Don't get killed."

"I won't," she said as lights started shining at the opposite end of the street. "Show time."

Don put the bag over her head and it was Mikey's steady grip on her arm that kept her from stumbling too much. She was back in her tattered clothing. They were going under the ruse that she'd been a prisoner. The bag over her head was what would explain her not knowing where their base was. She still had faded bruising on her body from the initial battle against Karai and Raphael's men. A vicious sparring session with Emily and Michelangelo without using any of her powers gave her some new wounds to make it almost look like she was tortured in a way for information.

Doors slammed and heavy footfalls came her way and she suddenly stopped.

"Here's the food," said Raphael, she knew it was him. "It's clean. I made sure of it."

"Here's the girl," said Mikey, letting her go and slightly shoving her forward. Someone grabbed her shoulders. Human. She could tell because she felt five fingers on each hand. "More trouble than she's worth."

A slight pause. Alice's face was hot inside the bag even though the rest of her body was chilled by the cool air. She could almost picture it in her mind. Two sides squaring off. Mikey, Don, and Jake on one side and Raphael and his goons on another. What was said next surprised her.

"How are you?" asked Raphael.

"I… We're fine. And you? Leo?" asked Don.

"Good. Good. Uh…" Raphael sighed. "It's not the same. Never has been."

Another pause.

"We know," said Mikey. "You really are fine? Your back…"

"Is healed," said Raphael. "Look, I bettah go before Leo decides to send out a search party."

Alice was led forward so whatever else was said between brothers was missed. She was sat in a much more comfortable chair than what had been in the van and within moments the bag was taken off her head. She sucked in gasps of air, acting as if the bag had been on for a long time, and blinked her eyes as if she were trying to focus.

"Are you hurt?" asked a concerned male with glasses rimmed around his eyes. His concern surprised her slightly and all she could manage was a slight nod. He frowned; taking in the fresh black eye she got from Mikey before taking her wrists. Using a small tool he undid the handcuffs. He sucked in a breath when seeing her wrists. Beforehand, she had made sure there were marks to leave the idea that she'd been cuffed the entire time. "Shit."

"Looks worse than it feels," said Alice softly.

"Yer one tough lady," said another man, the driver, who looked a lot older than the man treating her wounds. "Yer not gunna throw fire at us again, are ya? Tho I'd say that wasn't as bad as the knife I took to the leg."

"Not today," she said with a smile. "Sorry about that. I was…. Disorientated."

"I'll bet," said the man before Raphael entered the car, sealing the door behind him. "Ready Boss-Man?"

"Yeah," said Raphael, dropping his gun before turning his attention to her. He frowned when seeing her face and took it in his hand to inspect her eye then looked down at the wrists the guy with the glasses was treating. She did her best to not react to his touch, though the area where his hand was started to tingle. She wanted to pull him close and take comfort in him. Then she remembered that he wasn't her Raphael. This was someone else. Someone who was _not_ her ally. "Al?"

"Minor injuries on her wrists. Would like to look her over when we get back."

"They hurt you?" asked Raphael. "Why?"

"They wanted information. They, uh, thought I knew stuff about Shredder," said Alice with a shrug. "I didn't tell them shit."

"Who the hell are ya, anyway?" asked Raphael as he took the seat across from her. She studied him now. He looked… Different. She couldn't quite put her finger on the reason why. Hell, he was still bulky and muscular, even more so with the Elite armored suit on. His eyes were the same, too, even more prominent now without the red mask on. Alice took a deep breath before answering. She looked up into his amber eyes, face blank to hide the lie that was about to fall off her tongue.

"I'm Alice. Oroku Alice."

.

.

.

"Say again?"

Of all the answers Raphael had been expecting, THIS was not one of them. His sharp eyes took in her form one more time. He saw defensive wounds on her arms as well as the ones on her wrists from the cuffs. Her knuckles looked almost raw, like she'd taken a chunk out of someone, and he remembered the fading bruise on Mikey's jaw before retreating to the car. Could she really be telling the truth? The only daughter he knew about was Karai. She had died during the rebellion. A sister they had all mourned for and taken vengeance out upon.

"I'm Alice," she said, rubbing her wrists, eyes meeting his. Once again he got that mysterious pang in his gut and he did his best to swallow it down, eyes focusing on the scar above her upper lip. "I wish to speak to Father right away. Is he… Is he well?"

Raphael's eyes narrowed, head tilting to the side.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I… I would rather say in his company," she said, biting her lower lip.

"Well he's hell-bent on meetin' ya," said Raphael as they turned the corner. "One question, why the hell did ya fire at me? How is it you are Shreddah's daughter? And what was up with dat light?"

"Things… Are different here," she said, biting her lower lip, looking down to the floor of the car. "All will be explained."

"_When_?" he asked in Japanese, a sort of test, because Raphael was certain any daughter of Oroku Saki would know the language.

"_When we arrive at home_," she answered flawlessly.

"Well all right den," he said, leaning to the side before banging on the metal divider between them and the driver. "Step on it!"

"Right away boss!"

.

.

.

Alice swallowed down the bundle of nerves that was slowly making its way up from her stomach to her throat. She was in enemy territory now and one misstep could be her undoing. Just yesterday they had come up with the plan for her to infiltrate the base. To come up with the backstory here they had done a search on her. Donatello's computer skills mingled with hers dug up records of a sixteen year old girl that'd been stabbed in her own home. The clippings and reports stated that her father had come home with Danica to find her beaten and possessions taken but Alice knew the truth. In this world, in this reality, her father had actually killed her. The gut feeling left a sour taste in her mouth but luckily, in this world, he was long dead and Danica was safe in California from his evil grasp. Alice wondered about her sister and how she was doing. If the poison of their father had spread into her. She then thought of her sister back home. She needed to get home to her. To make sure Karai hadn't hurt her.

She had a part to play in this world. She was Oroku Alice, a runaway that had caught Saki's attention when she was recruited into the Foot at age thirteen. He had taken a personal interest when she started beating his more experienced men and found that she had a thief's finesse. His training mixed with what she'd picked up on the street allowed her to go on her first solo mission at age seventeen to steal the sword that gave her the powers she now harnessed. The sword she of which left with Donatello and Michelangelo because no way in hell was she letting the Shredder of this world get his mitts on it!

With the help of Donatello and Michelangelo she got more of a backstory of Shredder and his alien decent as well as a keen sense of his fighting style. Little odds and ends could be explained away with it being an alternate universe. The main question would be to ask where the turtles would factor in on her world. She was leaning more toward them being an enemy. Especially since Donatello was more than sure Splinter had been killed by Shredder. It would make more sense as well as give her more of a leeway when dealing with Leonardo and Raphael in the base. She would need all the help she could get with being a mole and all.

She was taken out of her inner debate when the tank of a car came to a stop. Blinking she saw that they were actually there and waited as Raphael opened the door. He climbed out then offered her his hand, which was a large surprise, but she supposed if she was a sudden long lost sister he'd feel the need to do so. Taking his offered hand she stepped out, letting it go almost immediately after getting her bearings. He jerked his head to the side to indicate to his men that they were dismissed before turning on his heel to start walking down a dimly lit corridor. It was then that she noticed it: the more than minor detail that she felt had been off when laying eyes on him this second time. Perhaps it was the extra bulk of the armored suit that'd thrown her off or the fact that she just hadn't taken the time to really observe it but before she could stop herself she was gasping.

"Your shell," she whispered brokenly, making him stop dead in his tracks.

The air was suddenly so thick with tension Alice found it difficult to breathe. His shoulders were still, hands clenched at his sides, and though she couldn't see it she was certain his jaw was tight. Slowly, ever so slowly, his head turned slightly to the right. He didn't say anything, didn't move for a good ten seconds, before he started walking again. Another ten seconds passed before Alice could start walking, feet feeling like they had cinder blocks attached to them, eyes remaining perversely glued to the expanse of his shoulders and the slope of his back.

His shell.

He was missing his shell.

_'Oh God, Raphael, what has happened to you?'_

.

.

.

As soon as Raphael's team returned he had informed Father. Together they walked to the main office where Raphael had been directed to escort her. Thoughts raced inside Leonardo's head. Who was this woman? Why did his father have such an obsession with her? What was the connection? Leonardo was certain it was that light. Upon seeing it for the first time his Master had barked orders to immediately investigate and let him know what they had found. After telling him that she had escaped and that the Rebels intercepted her, his Master had torn the newly renovated dojo to shreds.

Now, she came before them, and to his surprise bowed before his Master respectfully. Leonardo, as always, stood to the right of his Father: hands clasped while his narrowed eyes took in the appearance of their new guest. She did not look familiar. She had plain brown hair that was in a sloppy braid and a plain face that had a scar on the upper lip. Her body looked well trained, however, and he could see the definition of muscle in her arms despite the tattered clothes. 

"Father."

_What_?!

"You call me father," said Master Shredder with a hint of surprise in his gravely voice. "Though I do not know who you are."

"I… I understand this may come as a…Surprise…" she said, rising from her bow before kneeling on one knee. "I am Oroku Alice."

"What?" asked Leonardo out loud. "Impossible!"

"Trust me, Leonardo, it is not impossible. I am Oroku Alice and I have much to tell you."

A slight pause and Leonardo knew his father was calculating his next move. His hand moved suddenly but instead of striking her down he placed it on her shoulder which indicated her to stand on her feet. Upon looking once more Leonardo could see a swirl of colors in her eyes. Blues, greens, and browns mixed and blended like ink in a well. Leonardo was certain he saw a flash of red as well.

"Do enlighten me. "Alice looked nervously between Raphael and Leonardo. As if she didn't trust them. The brothers frowned and their Master chuckled. "Do they bother you? They are just mutants."

Leonardo mentally told himself that to feel sadness over that remark, that they were JUST mutants, was ridiculous. He wasn't demeaning them; he was just making a point with Alice. Father loved them, cared for them when their real father hadn't. Yes, Leonardo was certain that the comment hadn't been issued to hurt him, but to make their guest more comfortable.

"I, no, they do not bother me, it is just what I say now is very…" She paused, frowning, making that ugly scar on her lip more prominent. "Sensitive."

"Leave us," ordered Saki, making Leonardo falter.

"Father?" he asked.

"Do _not_ make me ask again, Leonardo. I will call upon you later."

"I… Yes, Master," said Leonardo, bowing before leaving the room with Raphael behind him. Rage and inner turmoil hit him so fast and hard he had to brace his hands on the wall outside the meeting room and breathe deep so he didn't do anything rash.

"You all right, Bro?" asked Raphael, hand going to his shoulder once more this day. This time, however, Leonardo shrugged it off.

"I… I'll be in the dojo," said Leonardo, leaving his brother behind so he may face his inner demons in peace.

.

.

.

"Please have a seat," said Saki, gesturing to a chair.

Alice sat, sitting as a lady would, hands in her lap and back straight. Saki, dressed in silky white yukata robes, took a seat behind his massive desk that had a couple files on it as well as a computer that Alice was certain had many juicy tidbits on the hard-drive. Bridging his hands he leaned forward, eyes calculating, and if Alice hadn't been 100 percent positive there was a little alien dude in there she'd have thought it to be a real, menacing person. This was her test. What she needed to do to get on the inside. With a slight incline of her head she explained her story. She told him she knew of his true decent, on how he came to New York, and how he had found her in her realm. When coming upon the sword story he rose from his chair, walking to the window that had a clear view of the dead city for him to see. Was that the art of the room? A massive mural of his destruction?

Sick bastard.

"Where is the sword now?"

"In my world. Lost because…" She broke off, pressing her lips together.

"Because?" he prompted, turning to look back at her.

"Forgive me, Father," said Alice, bowing her head. "Things are different here I… I shouldn't…"

"You can tell me anything," he said and she looked up and did a mental victory dance.

She had him. She actually had him. At least she hoped she did. From what she heard he was a master manipulator so perhaps he was creating the safe haven before striking. Was he just waiting like a poised cobra? Either way she wasn't dead yet and she saw that as a plus. Acting as if torn she rubbed her forehead with her fingertips, eyes closing while she picked her next words carefully. One wrong word, one tiny misstep, and she will have failed the mission. She didn't want to let Don and Mikey down and she wanted to save Raphael and hell, even Leonardo, from the monster that stood before her. Alice stood, hands rubbing up and down her arms as she carefully stepped to the Shredder. She placed her dirty, marked hand on the window pane and looked out at the city. Their reflections in the window were a slight distraction so she pulled her hand away and focused on the smudge she had left behind.

"Everything is different here. In my world, we are leaders of a crime organization known as the Foot."

"That is how I started here," he said in a low rumble.

"New York still stands as it was before. We had yet to overtake the city with our forces for every chance we got **they** would stop us. They ended your life. Which was why I opened the portal. To bring you back, as planned."

"Who?" he asked, his tone demanding that she answer or face his wrath.

"The turtles." She heard his deep inhale and she turned her whole body to face him. His dead eyes bore into her own. "They are our enemy. At least in our world they are. It is why I attacked Raphael when I first encountered him. I thought he was the enemy. They were who I was fighting before the portal opened. The one called Leonardo kicked me into the light and I fell through before the ritual could be complete."

"I see," he said, turning away from her, analyzing what she just said. "What else?"

"They are vigilantes. They protect the humans in secret. They are taught by a large rat. Splinter."

"I know of this rat," he said. "He was never a concern here."

"Why?"

At this he once again faced her. He smirked, looking more sinister than anything else, then raised his hand to gently cup her chin. He twisted her face to and fro before dropping his hand.

"You've had a troublesome journey so far," he said. "We will continue our discussion in the morning."

"Yes, Fa-uh… What would you like me to call you? I am afraid I have been too forward by calling you Father."

"You may call me Master," he said with a sharp nod. "The privilege of calling me Father will have to be earned if you so choose to stay here."

"I would. If there are services that you require of me here, I will oblige," she said, clenching her hand and holding it over her beating heart, hating every second of it.

"Like any true daughter would," he said with what she would almost consider a smile. He went to his desk before pressing a button. Within moments Leonardo reappeared. Alice could tell he looked irritated, probably pissed that Shredder had demanded he leave the two of them alone. "Leonardo, do be so kind as to show Alice a room."

"Yes, Father," he said with a bow and Alice bowed respectfully as well before following Leonardo out. He did not speak to her, just walked for what seemed like miles before coming to a black door with a dragon etched into it. Opening it revealed a room decorated with plush, white carpets and black furnishings. A bathroom was in her sights and Alice sighed with the thought of a shower.

"I don't know who you are," said Leonardo who suddenly drew a katana and rest the blade against her throat. "But if you harm Father in any way I will kill you."

"I would never hurt him," she said venomously, eyes narrowing and darkening. "You on the other hand I would have no problem with. Do continue to threaten me Leonardo and I will have your shell on a platter to serve as a main course."

They stood there, him with a weapon to her throat and her with her hands clenched, ready to fight until he dropped his weapon to his side. With not a single word he left her room, letting the door close behind him with a soft click.

"Christ," muttered Alice, rubbing a hand over her face.

"He's a bit much, isn't he?" came a voice that had her jumping then whipping around to face a large, bulky figure leaning against the same bathroom doorway she'd observed earlier.

"JESUS! Don't DO that," she gasped before composing herself. "What do you want, Raphael?"

"I want to know-" he said while walking closer and closer to her. Alice stood her ground even though on the inside she was shaking like a leaf. He wasn't in his armor now, but a dark pair of pants and an open blood red shirt that left his chest plates exposed. They were soon face to face and her body broke out in goose bumps due to his proximity. He was taller than her here and she had to look up at him for once. "-what you want."

"What I want?" she asked dumbly.

"Don't be cute," he snapped, giving Alice a sense of déjà vu. She was certain HER Raphael said that to her once before as well. Giving him the same attitude as she gave the Watcher on their first encounter she put her hands on her hips and fixed him with her best glare.

"What I want is to be out of this piss hole of a reality and get back to mine!" She inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly. Fuck. She hoped Don and Mikey were right about Raphael. Because if he was loyal to Shredder she might have just messed up. She just got done telling Shredder she wanted to stay. "However, considering my situation. I will instead serve your Father. As I did mine back in my world."

"Good," he sneered, leaning even closer, almost snarling at her. "Glad we're on da same page."

"Get. Out." She smirked, acting ever like the snot she was supposed to be. "Before I make you. You know what I can do. Don't think I won't hurt you. On second thought, please give me a reason."

"Oh, you can try." He smiled evilly. "Please DO try."

"Oh I would LOVE to have some fun. However, I have better things to do." She turned her back to him, flipping her braid, it hitting him on the face. "Don't let the door hit your ass on-EYAH!"

She was grabbed from behind and roughly slammed into the wall. She had an angry turtle pinning her, the flat of his arm across her chest and one of his legs between hers. He was panting, amber eyes almost black as he became lost to the inner animalistic rage she had heard stories about. She'd never seen this side of him before. Ever. It was scary, if not a little exciting. Fuck, was she messed up for even thinking that? He was almost growling when he spoke to her next.

"You don't evah fuckin' walk away from me. You understand?"

"Bite me," she said through gritted teeth, eyes flashing red, making him still then smirk before he leaned in close.

"Don't tempt me little girl," he whispered against her ear. "I just might."

Alice gasped and her eyes closed. She couldn't help it. It was Raphael and he was using that dangerous voice she had always found sexy as hell. A strong stab of arousal had her body softening and her hips slightly bucking. Something suddenly pressed into her thigh and it clicked in her head that since he no longer had a shell, that many things would no longer be… Hidden. Her eyes opened, slightly unfocused, to see equally aroused eyes staring at her. He wanted her, she could tell. This was a damn dangerous game to play. Before she could say anything the pressure of his body lifted and as quietly as he had appeared he was gone, the closing door the only indicator that he'd been there at all. Hand pressing to her chest Alice almost stumbled to the foot of the bed and collapsed onto it. Not only did she have Leonardo making threats but Raphael as well. Perhaps she was more than a little over her head. They didn't trust her and the more she thought of it she was certain Shredder didn't either.

So how would she gain their trust?

That thought, and the lack of answers, would be what kept her awake the rest of the night. When morning came she was certain she hadn't slept a wink and she'd been too exhausted to leave the bed to shower. Now, however, she dragged herself up and entered the bathroom. It was extravagant and everything looked like it had been dipped in gold. Indulging herself she turned on the water for the bathtub and let it fill while peeling off her dingy clothes.

Not caring about the temperature she sunk into the marbled tub and submerged herself in the hot water. After scrubbing her skin until it was pink and using the fancy bottles to wash her hair she relaxed against the edge of the tub. She kept her eyes closed for a good few minutes until she felt a slight breeze from the bathroom door opening. Someone was in the bathroom with her. Snapping her eyes open, she immediately stood to do battle, fire in her hands: only to see Leonardo. She let the flames die and she scowled at him, refusing to cover herself because she knew that was what he wanted. He wanted her to feel weak in this moment and she refused to let it happen. He, in turn, tossed a towel at her. Of which she caught before it dropped into the water. He didn't look down at her body like most men would, but kept his cold eyes focused on her face. She could give him that, at least.

"Father requests your audience at breakfast. I brought you some clothes. We eat in five minutes."

"Next time knock," she shouted as he left the bathroom before rising and wrapping herself in a towel. Entering her room she saw it to be empty and lying on the bed was a beautiful red kimono with intricate designs woven in with black thread. Lifting the delicate piece up by the hanger she sighed before dropping her towel and slipping it on. Securing the belt she entered the bathroom and brushed her hair, pulling it back with a clip she found. After brushing her teeth she studied her reflection in the mirror then squared her shoulders as if preparing for battle.

"Show time."

.

.

.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

Note: This bit took longer than expected. I expanded on some scenes. Once again the full story is on ff.net so if you do not wish to wait for the update here you can read it there. Again, the full warning, that some things can change. Like the story Alice told Shredder last chapter was a complete redo and long edit due to not liking the original content from the original book.

.

.

.

Alice fought a scowl when seeing Leonardo waiting outside the bedroom door. Composing her features she remained cool and impassive while crossing her arms over her chest. If his expression was any inclination, he didn't want to be there, and she didn't really want him around either. Her eyebrow raised in question as he offered his arm and it was then that she noticed that he wore casual clothing. Slacks that were customized to fit around his shell were a charcoal grey and he wore a white shirt that looked new and crisp. She wasn't sure what weirded her out more: the clothing, the absence of the masks on all four turtles, or that Leo was suddenly playing nice.

"Father suggested that I escort you so you didn't get lost," he said.

"Oh," said Alice, taking his offered arm before walking. The complex was large and buzzing with many servants that gave the human/turtle duo odd looks before whispering scandalously into another's ear about it. The gossip traveled as it had with Michelangelo at his complex. Alice smirked as a mutant with cat-like features narrowed her beady eyes upon her. "I think I'm upsetting the fan girls."

"What?" he asked, having not heard her. 

"Don't tell me you aren't noticing the stares. Every female hates me now," she said softly enough for him to hear, head tilting to the side. "They think we're together."

"Gossip," spat Leonardo like it was a bad taste in the mouth. "So childish."

"Agreed," said Alice.

Not another word was said between the two of them until they came to a set of large, black doors that went from floor to ceiling. A little over-the-top but Alice got the point. The doors screamed that the boss man lay within and that everyone should fear his… Giantness. They opened easily, only groaning slightly, and revealed a stone cold living space. It looked… Sterile. Sculptures dotted the entrance hall that had a red carpet running up to another hall where you could only go left or right. The sculptures looked like bent metal with jagged edges, like a bunch of blender blades had been super glued together. Walking silently down the runner they took a left and an expansive room with an overly large table set for three came into view along with Saki who seemed to be looking at some figures on a tool at his wrist that had a hologram of different symbols. Upon seeing them he tapped his wrist then rose from his uncomfortable looking chair.

"Welcome to my home," he said politely and Alice wondered that, if along with her, he was trying too hard. "The clothes I sent were satisfactory?"

"Yes, though I am not used to wearing such elegant things," admitted Alice truthfully. "I've spent most of my past years wearing tactical gear."

"Ah, but of course," he said, bridging his fingers in the same way he had during their first encounter. His elbows were practically digging into the table while his steely eyes observed her. Leonardo pulled out a chair, sat her down, and then took the chair across from her. Saki sat to her left and she straightened her back and placed her hands in her lap as servants came forth with food. Her mouth watered at all the different varieties of food. The traditional eggs and bacon were available along with fruit and even rice balls. Her stomach chose that moment to growl loudly and she winced while looking to her left at a smirking Saki.

"I apologize. I haven't had a decent meal in…" She sighed. "A while."

"They did not feed you there?" asked Leonardo, plate empty, hungry gaze on her. Oh, the hunger wasn't sexual. It was predatory, like if he had a choice he'd rather stick a fork in her instead of the eggs. He was waiting for her to slip up. She was certain if she did that he would gladly deliver a fatal blow. "How barbaric."

"I refused everything they wanted to feed me. Just in case."

"Very good," said Saki, who did not have a plate in front of him. Alice assumed it was because the little alien dude didn't want to eat in the presence of her. Probably afraid she'd stab him with her steak knife. Oh, and she totally would too, if the opportunity came.

"I learned from the best," said Alice before eyeing the food once more, the smell of it tantalizing.

"You may eat," said Saki and she did. A part of her feared that Saki had spiked the food himself but Leonardo was pouring tea and taking food himself. Would Saki drug Leo as well? She wouldn't put it past him. She knew he was ruthless. "After, I have something to discuss with you. If you would accept my company."

"All right."

"Father, do you wish for me to-"

"No," said Saki sharply, making Leo press his mouth into a tight line. "I require you to shadow Raphael today."

"What for?" asked Leonardo, and Alice wanted to know as well, but she saw an open opportunity and decided to strike.

"Do you always question your Master's orders?" she asked while calmly spreading jam over her toast. "Forgive me if I am out of line, but when my Father gave me orders I followed them without question."

.

.

.

Saki gave pause to this. She spoke so coldly, so calmly, he had to wonder if perhaps this human WAS telling the truth. His '_son_', Leonardo, was actually looking guilty. If Saki ever smiled, now would be the time to do it. Perhaps this human was telling nothing but the truth. He still didn't fully trust her. Then again, he never trusted anyone but himself. It was how he'd risen to power so quickly. Her story about the sword matched what he'd planned to do if he'd had a worthy apprentice. 

"Leonardo sometimes forgets his place."

"Forgive me Father, I-"

"You may be excused, Leonardo, and join your brother in the armory."

"Y-yes Father," said Leonardo, rising from his seat and bowing to him. Saki did not miss the glare he sent toward Alice, and he chuckled at the obvious "_sibling_" rivalry that was already brewing. He'd seen it between he and Raphael at an early age. They'd mostly grown out of it. When he was certain his troublesome son was gone, he spoke again.

"I have the sword here."

"The Takeda?" she asked, excitement filling her eyes. "Truly?"

"Truly," he said, tapping his mechanical fingers together. "So do tell me again. You stole it, the powers were given to you and…"

"And we, Father and I, used it to our advantage. We stole technology, resources, everything imaginable… That is, what we could get away with. The turtles were well trained and…"

"You failed your Father."

"Yes," said Alice in a whisper, looking back up into his optical eyes.

"How unfortunate."

"I had vowed to find you again. To continue the vision I had with my father. I waited many years before performing the ritual."

"The sword drained you, yes?" he asked.

"Yes. Of course the turtles came at that time. I was pushed through and the portal closed behind me. Surprisingly without the sword. Though I hope that my sister, Karai, obtained possession of it."

"From what I gained on my readings of the sword is that the vessel must pass through between dimensions where the swords reside," he said in a growl. "There are only two that were made from the Gods and together they were quite powerful. Jealous that a mortal would hold such power over them they separated the swords between worlds."

Suddenly his hand was at her throat. Her hands came up to fend him off but he lifted and he pushed, sending her crashing into the same table they had eaten off of, the thick wood threatening to break from the force. Had Alice been without her powers she was certain she'd have cracked a rib. Her clothing became stained with fruit and cream but she came to a rolling stand beside the table once he released her. Flames instantly sprang to her hands as she faced off to him. He was panting, anger consuming him, and she narrowed her eyes while watching him. Waiting for his next move.

"Had you hung onto that sword I would have had all the power at my disposal." He sighed, this anger having passed. "You may extinguish the flame."

"Why should I trust you?" Alice spat. "My Father would never have-"

"I AM NOT YOUR FATHER YOU INSOLENT FOOL!" he roared. "YOU SHALL REMAIN HERE!" He took a calming breath as she took a step back. "I will do whatever it is to keep you or the heir to the sword alive until the next window passes. Think, Alice, of not only controlling this dimension but others."

"Impossible. Too many like you would want that power and kill to get it. You would be under constant attack."

"Yes, my dear, and you will fight until your dying breath." Shredder dismissed her with a flick of his hand. "You will change and train with your brother's and the Elite. I shall keep the sword until it is needed by you."

Alice glared, bowed sarcastically, then left the room: stomping her feet and picking egg out of her hair. She was tempted to just end it here and now. Kill him and then take down anyone else who got in her way. She barely contained the anger, clinging to rational thought. Maybe she could handle Shredder. Especially now, out of his gear. But then what of the barrage of soldiers who would come to his aid? No, she had to wait. _Dammit_. Opening the door to the hall the group of girls who had been gossiping about her earlier saw the state she was in and started giggling behind their hands.

"Don't you have WORK to do?" growled Alice, holding up her hand and letting the flames play at her fingertips. The girls gulped like fish out of water and scattered, leaving her alone in the hall. "Idiots."

"What the hell happened to ya?" asked a voice with a heavy accent, making her turn to stare at a shell-less turtle in tactical gear.

"Your father, that's what," she bit back before making the trek back to her borrowed room. She really wasn't in the mood. Not for Shredder. Not for Leonardo. And certainly not for Raphael.

"Piss 'em off? Been there, done that," he said, easily falling into step beside her.

"Is there something you want? Oh, let me guess, you're now on guard duty? Can't trust the girl to stay put now that Daddy lost his temper?"

"Geez, no, I was just told ya were trainin' with us. Though, I'm certain good ole dad will have Leo be yer new best friend."

"Great. I'd almost rather have _you_," she said, entering her room, Raphael following behind her. She whirled around, not at all intimidated. "You mind? I need to change."

"Nah," he said, taking a seat on the foot of her bed before gesturing her toward a closet. "Don't mind at all."

"Get out, asshole!" she shouted. 

"Sorry, Princess," said Raphael, tapping his ear. "Just got the order to watch ya."

"How did he know you were even near me?" she asked, whipping open the closet. The kimono had been nice and would apparently be the only nice thing she would wear. Light armored articles that reminded her of Scarlett and the Baroness from G.I. Joe hung in the closet as well as black slacks and unflattering blouses she apparently got to wear on her days off. At least she still had her boots. No way in hell would she even think about fighting in anything else. Though, she was now missing her old jacket.

"Cameras everywhere," said Raphael.

"Right, because its every girls dream to be perved on," she said, grabbing the clothes and heading to the bathroom. She needed a quick shower to rinse out her hair anyway. On the way there she stopped at a dresser that had intimates as well as some casual tops, pajama bottoms, and tanks inside. It made her think of Mikey and Don's people. How they were all forced to live underground and away from luxury items such at these. Turning to the bathroom she stilled when Raphael was suddenly there, blocking her from her desired shower. "_What_?"

"He do that?" he asked, indicating her probably bruising neck.

"What's it to you?" she snapped, making him raise his hands up.

"I really don't care, just wanted ta know. Go do your thing. Training in ten."

"Great, cause I really wanna hit something."

.

.

.

Alice was truly missing her regular gear. This light armor was not only heavier, but more confining. It took more effort to punch and kick and she was truly getting her ass handed to her. Mainly because she wasn't using her powers. She worried that if she did, Shredder would know that the second sword was here. She could explain away the fireballs, say that it was the last remaining energy she had before she was tapped out. She didn't want him sending in bombers in search for the second sword. This was why she needed to make friends. So she could find out what corners were safe from detection and send the warning out to keep that sword under wraps.

"Man you suck," said Raphael who was looking down at her as she rest for a little bit on the floor.

"I don't like what I'm wearing!" she said in an almost whine.

"Yer gunna blame you sucking on yer clothes?" he asked, smirking.

Using just a tish of power she kicked out with her leg and tripped him up, making him land on his back. He grunted at the impact and she laughed while standing back on her feet. Her boots dug into the mat while she braced for another attack. Okay, maybe using a little earth power wouldn't be so bad. Just as Raphael stood, though, the sparring ended with a shout from Leonardo.

"Enough!" All the sparring partners got in line to face him. He had an air of arrogance about him. Probably because he knew what happened with her and Shredder. Those damn girls probably let him know that they weren't getting along anymore. Fucker. She wanted to punch that smirk off his face but instead she was handed a weapon and pointed in the direction of targets.

"I'm a thief, I don't shoot guns," she said. It was a lie. She could handle firearms pretty damn well. Something her actual father had taken pride in teaching her before smacking her around. Oh, he hadn't taught her everything she knows. But she also didn't depend on them either. A thief needed to be quiet, almost like a ninja. Guns were just loud and got in the way.

"Problem?"

Leonardo. The ass was giving her an expectant look, waiting for her to beg him to help her or something. She just knew it. Instead, she placed a hand on her hip and stared back, her now blue eyes icy and cold as they bore into his deadly brown. She could be stubborn, too. She had no idea continuing the game they were now playing.

"Nope."

"I swore I heard you say you don't shoot guns," he said, patronizing her. "Do you not know how?"

"Never really had a need for them. See, I was THAT good. So good that I never had to shoot someone to get what I wanted. A dagger or katana worked just fine for me."

"Right," he said with a snort before pointing a finger at a target. "Go."

Alice gave him a mock salute before prepping her gun. There was no magazine. She watched as someone else fired theirs. It was energized. Like the ones she'd dodged when first arriving. She purposely missed the target on her first and second try. She pretended to be upset and even stomped a foot for good measure. A chuckle behind her had her balling up her fist. Leonardo! Pompous ass! She'd show him! Anger fueling her she lifted up her weapon and shot three more times, hitting the target dead center. For added effect she then brought up the flame in her other hand and incinerated the target. Smug as a bug she turned around and shoved the gun into Leo's chest.

"As I said," she said, happy to see the slight flicker of shock in his eyes. "I don't need guns."

.

.

.

_Shit, shit, shit!_ She let her anger get the best of her and used her powers! She told herself not to panic but she was certain Leo went right to Shredder to tell him what happened after she'd sauntered away. Her ego, once again, was getting her in trouble. Not knowing how much time she really had left she did what she knew best. Never had she snuck around a complex so heavily fortified. There were guards and cameras everywhere and she was paranoid that her expert eyes would miss something and that she'd get caught. She was in the area where all the research labs were. Where there were labs, there were computers, and she needed to get a message out to Donatello. Earlier at lunch she had swiped the card off of a Doctor K. Eastman and she was currently using that badge to swipe into lab BH-12 before the lunch hour was over.

Acting like she should be there she wore a borrowed lab coat and put her hair up using a pencil. She kept her head down, as if reading the file she was holding, before making it to an empty computer kiosk that didn't have a password screen blinking at her. She was good but she didn't have the appropriate tools to decode passwords. Going immediately to the e-mail account of the person the computer belonged to she sent a quick message to the secure e-mail that'd been provided to her. She trusted that Don had the right precautions so that it wouldn't be traced to the complex. When finished she calmly left the lab, dropped the badge on the desk so the Doc would think it misplaced, then dumped the borrowed lab coat in a trash bin.

.

.

.

_Hope you still have that present I sent you. Very important you don't let anyone else touch it. It's part of a very rare matching set. Dad is pissed and I'm grounded. I will be speaking to you sooner rather than later._

"What does it mean?" asked Michelangelo, feet propped up on Donatello's lab table.

"It means that we need to keep that sword secure. Matching set means that maybe the two swords together would be…" Donatello trailed off.

"Bad?" finished Michelangelo.

"Probably. So, he doesn't trust her? Knew it wouldn't be too easy."

"Well she must have been persuasive on some level to be able to still sneak around and send the message. You and I both know that if her cover had been blown completely she'd be dead."

"So, what, we just wait?" he asked. "We're running out of time, Mikey."

"I know, Don. I know."

.

.

.

Alice started a journal. She wrote in it and kept it hidden. Times, places, and Intel were inside it. Like when the guards switched their shifts. Or when a majority of the facility soldiers were training, eating, and sleeping. She became good friends with Kevin, the lab tech, so that when she entered the lab no one would question it. Kev was a talker and he liked to impress her with his latest inventions and brag about all the security he personally set up. The guy was giving her pretty much anything she asked for and all she had to do was bat her eyelashes or touch him on the arm. Usually she only got to spend time with Kevin when Raphael was supposed to be her guard. He'd stay close, sure, but every time a female paid any attention to him he got distracted and Alice used that as an opening.

It hurt. _Hell_ it hurt. To see Raph like that with another woman, even though he wasn't HER Raph… It sucked. However, Alice was a big girl, and she needed this Intel so that she could perhaps find a way home. Every chance she got, like when Kevin needed to leave a moment to get results, she was hopping onto his computer and sending out messages to Don. She made sure to clean up on her end, deleting the files in the '_sent messages_' box. Don was smart enough to not reply back. She just closed the browser when Kevin came up behind her.

"What're you doing?" he asked, gaining the attention of other techs and Raphael.

"Don't you have any games on this thing?" she asked in an almost whine. "I'm bored!"

"Really?" asked Kevin with a frown while Raphael went back to chatting up the bitch he was with. The other techs started tapping back on their keyboards like the good little monkeys they were, not at all worried about her being on Kevin's computer. "How about I tell you all about this new design we've thought up with our perimeter guns?"

"Oh, Kev," she said huskily, fingers dancing up his arm. "I'd _love_ that."

.

.

.

Three days later she was eating in the mess with Raphael. She was actually starting to like the big lug. Ok, they still fought like Cats and Dogs, but in more of a sibling kind of way than an I wanna kill you kind of way. It was odd, having him be more like an annoying older brother than friend and lover. There would be times, when he would look at her a certain way, that she would want to do nothing but kiss him. However, Shredder was watching, and the last thing she needed was to be caught in her lie of actually hating him. He had a talk with her not long ago about how she was faring with Raphael and she said she was coping because it was what HER father would want her to do in this situation. That since Raphael and Leonardo were her current wards son's, she'd play nice. He nodded, as if liking the answer, and left it at that.

"There's your boyfriend," said Raphael between shoveling chili in his mouth.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend. Merely a distraction."

"Oh, don't tell him that, he might cry about it," said Raphael with a little snark, earning a punch to the arm from her.

"Don't be a jerk. He's a nice guy, just…"

"_Too_ nice?" he asked, leering at her now. "Need someone a little rougher around the edges?"

"I, uh…" Alice fought the blush rising in her cheeks as Kevin sat beside her. "Hi Kev!"

"Alice!" Kevin faltered slightly when seeing Raphael. "And Mr. Oroku, Sir."

"Doc," said Raphael, acting bored while biting into an apple, chili bowl empty. How the damn turtle still managed to look menacing as fuck while eating an apple was beyond her.

"Uh, hmm, how was your day?" asked Kevin, completely nervous around Raphael. 

"Are you ok?" asked Alice, knowing full well that poor Kevin was out of his element in that moment. 

"Uh, yes!" he said, tugging on the collar of his shirt. He was sweating. Poor thing. "Just a little… Hot."

"Hot, huh?" asked Alice with a smirk, biting her lower lip, knowing she was torturing the guy.

"Uh, yes! I mean not in a, _erm_, just a little toasty."

"Hmm, only a little? Too bad." Alice stretched her arms over her head, making sure to push out her chest a little, and she KNEW Raphael had looked because he was suddenly getting up and excusing himself. Was it bad of her to enjoy the tease? Bad of her to see if she affected him like she did her Raphael at home? 

"Hot date?" asked Alice.

"Somethin' like that," he said before leaving.

Alice watched him go. He practically tossed his tray into the bin. Though he did stop to talk to a member of the Elite that'd flagged him down before leaving completely. Alice now thought of it. Leonardo never ate in the mess. It was always Raphael who was with the people. Raphael who had the respect and really the only one the others referred to as '_Boss Man_'. Honestly, Alice wondered if HE was the one who had all the power. Perhaps… Perhaps she should try and talk to him about things. Maybe he'd be on her side… Right? Then again the asshole had threatened to bomb Mikey if he hadn't handed her over. Would he have, though? Truly?

"-lice? Alice? You awake in there?"

"Huh?" Alice blinked. "What?"

"I was asking if you wanted to, um, come by the lab later and-"

"I'd love to, but not tonight. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Oh." Kevin looked down at his own chili, looking dejected. "Ok."

"Have a good rest of your night, Kev," said Alice, and feeling a little bad for the guy, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before rising with her own tray and departing from the mess. She didn't get two steps before Leonardo was upon her. "Leo, Darling, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Father wishes to speak to you," he said, rolling his eyes at her antics.

"Of course he does," she said, acting bored. She followed Leonardo to the familiar suite where Saki was standing in his armor instead of his casual clothing. "What's going on?"

"We have information on a base where Rebel's may be hiding. We're going to attack it with everything we have."

Alice felt her gut dropping. They were attacking a Rebel base? Was it the one Don and Mikey were at? She had to warn them, but how? Raphael! He'd warn them… Right? Swallowing the chili that wanted to come back up, Alice watched as the Shredder removed something from a secret panel and excitement started to travel through her veins when seeing a familiar scabbard in his hands.

"You will need this if you are to aide us," he said in his gravelly voice. "Do NOT disappoint me."

"I will fight for you," she said, making a fist and placing her hand over it before bowing. "You have my oath."

Shredder handed her the sword and Alice was waiting for the fireworks and the earthquake. The heat didn't come and neither did the shifting of earth. Instead, when her fingertips touched the surface of the sword, it was cold but she felt fluid movement in her body. A gentle sway had her feeling like she was on a rocking boat and air circled around her, caressing her… She missed the envious look Leonard cast in her direction as her hair lifted, the power settled beneath her skin.

_Water_, she thought, _this sword will give me the ability to control water and perhaps more ability to control air. It makes sense. Separate swords, separate powers. Without both, you would not reach your full potential._

"Holy crap," she said out loud.

"The sword accepts you?" asked Saki.

"It does," she said, lifting what had been her unused hand, and concentrating. Using the methods Splinter taught her, she created a small sphere of water. "It totally does."

.

.

.

Alice cursed while rushing down the hallway toward the lower garages. From what she heard she had little time to send out the warning because Shredder was to release the bombs first to rattle the base and then send in the ground troops for clean-up. She didn't have much time, if any time at all, to send out a warning and the small window she had was closing. She nearly sighed in relief when seeing the group of females before her. One of them had to have a phone on them, right? The eyes they were making at her gave Alice the opening she needed. 

"Problem?" she asked, stilling in her steps, looking as menacing as ever. Especially with the new sword strapped to her back. Sadly, all the females backed down, and so she resorted to plan B. "No, seriously, you're giving me the eye for no reason. Tell me; is this about Raphael or Leonardo? Because I have no feelings toward my BROTHERS."

Some of the women had the courtesy to look ashamed. Others pouted and one still looked all bloated up with hate. It was times like these that Alice wished people looked as good as their personalities. She was certain she'd be staring at some ugly guppies. She had a feeling these women would be useless in a fight and that the only reason they remained in the base was to keep Shredder's troops happy in the sack. Nothing against it, but if they kept looking at her the wrong way, their pretty faces were going to get messed up.

"If it's any consolation, the first female who hands me their phone will get Raphael's number programmed into it... And not that fake one he hands out after one night of fucking."

A flurry of motion and a mutant lizard wearing a pink headband, a pink dress that fell down to her knees, and had brown hair was the winner. The mutant's tail started curling on the floor in excitement, but what she didn't know was that Alice was quickly sending out a text to Donatello's memorized number BEFORE entering Raphael's number. Deleting all trace that a text had been sent, Alice tossed the phone back to the girl before pointing a finger at her.

"Remember, I wasn't here, and I didn't give you the number."

Alice sauntered away, smirk on her face, hips swaying in victory as she punched the elevator button before her. The doors opened and she walked in then pressed B. As the doors closed she honed in on the group of females whose glares were now directed toward the lizard girl instead of her.

Two birds. One stone.

Shredder had made it perfectly clear she was to team with Raphael and that Leonardo would be staying by his side during battle. Didn't rattle Alice any, because it had given her the opportunity to warn Mikey and Don. Leaning against the back of the elevator she closed her eyes as it made its slow descent.

Was this it? Would everything she had been doing come to this? If it were her, she'd rally the troops and storm the castle with its Master absent. She didn't know how many Rebel bases there were but… Maybe… Maybe they'd now have a chance? Of course, who is to say this hasn't happened before, and that the Rebel's failed?

"Argh, too many thoughts," she said out loud, hands covering her face, the fingerless gloves cooling her cheeks. Maybe she should have just taken out Leonardo and Shredder when she got the sword. Taking on two ninja masters with years of training without the other sword would have probably been stupid. The elevator stopped and she exited. Her solemn mood quickly dissolved when seeing an annoyed as all hell Raphael growling into his cell phone.

"I dunno how you got this number, Mona, but don't call it again. What? NO! Look, we'll talk about it later, all right?" He ended the call and glared down at his phone, as if blaming it for his predicament, before raising smoldering eyes in her direction. "You know anythin' about this?"

"What?" she asked, acting perplexed, as if she had no idea what he was talking about and fighting the smile that wanted to come out tooth and nail.

"Nuthin," he muttered, shoving his now silenced phone into one of the many pockets of his armored vest. His face softened lightly. "Missiles have launched. Its go time."

Alice followed him into the armored car and strapped in next to him. His techie and other henchmen were opposite of them and weren't paying attention so she slid her hand to rest over his and his fingers gripped into the seat harder when her fingers pressed against his.

"Is it your brother's base?" she asked softly.

"I don't know-"

"You know as well as I do that you know where it's at," she said sharply, but quietly. "Is it?"

A pause passed between them. These few seconds showed them both something about the other. Alice let it be known that she knew Raphael wasn't as heartless as he wanted others to think. And Raphael also now knew that she wasn't as loyal to Shredder as he thought. He'd had his doubts, but they solidified in this moment. Perhaps she could be trusted to help him carry out his plan.

"No. Smaller. Less of a population. Shredder had a mole in it."

"Hm."

"What do you care?" he asked, hard gaze shifting toward her, testing out the waters some more. She took her hand away before turning her head up to stare at him. Their eyes connected and held.

"I care more than you think," she said softly before staring ahead.

The rest of the ride had her wondering if she had made a mistake. She basically blurted out that she cared for his brothers. He had the choice now to either confide in her or turn her in to his father. She had a feeling he wouldn't do that. He'd rebelled against him before. Would he be so heartless to send her to the same sort of fate if not worse? No. He wouldn't. She knew he wouldn't.

At least she hoped not.

"We're here, Boss," said the driver and Alice could smell the smoke and feel the flame before they exited the armored car. She just realized she didn't have a weapon when Raphael thrust one at her chest. She held it with both hands, eyes watering from the smoke.

"Remember," said Raphael coldly, loading his gun. "Kill on sight."

"Right!" said his crew and Alice had to bite back a started gasp. Kill on sight? Was he serious? Hell no! After her slip-up with Leo, and him knowing how she shot a gun, he wouldn't believe it if she 'missed' her target. Raphael took her arm then shook his head before tapping his earpiece. Ah, she got it, the radio network was being monitored. So, this was the game his crew played, huh?

His crew was now staring at her, unsure, and she slowly lifted her hand and slid it over her mouth in a zipping motion. It let them know that their secret was safe with her. Building after building they searched and if they found survivors they shouted "_Clear_." Or "_No life signs present_." Survivors would be startled at being let go by the Elite squad. Those holding weapons would lower them and some offered thanks but Raphael would just turn away. Alice, not having a radio, would speak lowly to the survivors and ask them if they knew where to go and then send them on their way. It wasn't until the last building that there was a casualty. Like all the others buildings, they came upon a small group of survivors, but one stood with an evil smirk on his face before walking to Raphael: saluting him. He had a grungy beard, pale blue eyes, and a bald head. He was missing a few teeth and his breath stunk like fried onions.

"Sir!" he said with a salute.

"Williams," greeted Raphael with a smirk. "I take it you're the one who alerted us to this base?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"TRAITOR!" shouted a female, blonde, with blue eyes fierce and hard as stone. "My sister died because of you!"

"Shut up, Bitch," sneered Williams, twisting around, eyes menacing. "Yer gunna get what you deserve."

"SHE HAS A GUN!" shouted Raphael, making William's turn to him in confusion, because she didn't. The small group they came upon was unarmed.

"Hu-"

William's head blew open like a watermelon getting hit with a sledgehammer. Matter splattered. Blood coated Alice's face as well as the Tech that'd been standing beside her. Raphael, weapon raised and smoking, lowered the gun then holstered it. Alice's ears were ringing but she couldn't move. She'd just watched someone's head being blown off. And pieces of that head were splattered on her face.

"JESUS!" shouted the Techie. Al was his name. She remembered now. So while Al complained and slowly started wiping the blood off his face, all Alice could do was stand there, stunned. Blood. So much of it. It coated her. She was swimming in it. She's been in so many combat situations in her life but nothing like this. All of it had been cake in comparison to seeing a head being blown off. She could make out a piece of spine sticking up from where the head used to be attached to the dead body. Everything went silent as she stared at what was left of Williams but she was suddenly dragged away and turned around to face Raphael. Slowly, all feeling in her body started to return. As did her hearing. He was saying something to her and she wasn't quite sure what. "H-Huh?"

"_Look…me it's…fine…Alice_. Alice?"

"What? I…" She closed her eyes, shaking hands coming up to settle over the ones cupping her face. "I.. I just need a sec."

"You back?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Uh huh…"

"Nevah seen someone get their head blown off?"

"Uh-uh," she said, swallowing profusely so that she didn't upchuck all over his vest.

"Shit, she's gunna blow, _hombre_," said another man. Cortez? She couldn't keep their names straight.

"N-No I'm not, _dammit_. Just… Just give me a sec," she said. She took deep breaths, ordered herself to believe that the stickiness on her face was Jell-O, and then straightened her shoulders before opening her eyes. She then smirked, putting on her mask, hands clenching against Raphael's for the second time that evening. "Hell, Raphael, if you wanted to get this up close and personal all you had to do was ask."

"Oh really?" he asked, surprised at her bounce-back. "Yeah, yer just fine."

He stepped away from her and Al took his place. He offered her a piece of wet cloth and she vigorously scrubbed before tossing the rag aside. The survivors were gone and the body of Williams lay in the middle of the now burning building. Raphael spoke into his comm, said that all survivors were dealt with on his end of things. Slowly they emerged from the building, smoke pouring out, and that was when she heard a _whizz_ then felt someone fall into her.

"Al!" shouted Raphael; gun raised in the direction the bullet came from.

Alice fell to the ground, a gasping Techie in her arms. His eyes were wide, his mouth opening and closing vigorously as blood started to spurt from his neck. Alice gulped as she raised a shaking hand to press into his wound. She felt the blood pour and purge from his neck against her hand. It was warm and sticky and it gushed between her fingers. One large spurt splashed across her face and that was when her body decided that enough was enough. She turned her head to the side and vomited on the grass, some of it splashing onto her legs and into Al's hair. She felt faint, but she kept up the pressure as shot after shot was fired. The pumping against her hand slowed, then stopped along with the gurgling breaths Al had been making, and Alice knew…

Al was gone.

"Al?" she whispered, looking down to see wide, sightless eyes staring up at the blazing orange sky.

She lifted her bloody hand then pressed it against his eyes. She lowered the eyes before rising to shaking legs, only to be pulled back down behind cover. Raphael, Cortez, and the last who had been the driver when she first arrived at Raphael's side were behind an abandoned car, shooting at the shadows. Raphael was calling for backup, Cortez was speaking rapid Spanish, and the driver was practically growling while shooting back.

"Fuck this," muttered Alice as she stood up, made a massive fireball, then broke it into pieces and called upon air to launch the smaller balls forward into the darkness. Flames rained down and those shooting at them were illuminated. The three men shot two each, taking them down just as another team arrived. She noticed that Cortez was limping and he was taken away by an unfamiliar female who resembled Karai in a way that had her doing a double take. Heat from the fire behind her has her skin flushing a bright red and breaking out into a sweat. That, mixed with the smell of the smoke and her own vomit, had her sweating profusely and ready to pass out.

A firm grip on her elbow had her centering herself and she saw the driver at her side, leading her to their car. Looking over her shoulder she saw Raphael speaking to another, probably a different team leader, with rainbow hair and a scowl on her face. Stumbling, she made it to their car and the driver sat her down then thrust her head down between her knees.

"Christ yer as white as a ghost, Lass."

"Ugh…"

"Hang on."

Alice felt pure bliss as water was dumped down her neck. It dripped to the floor but most of it cooled her heated body before she slowly sat up, taking the offered bottle. It was then that she realized her hands were still red with Al's blood and she quickly stood up, launched herself out of the car, then poured the bottle of water over her hands to wash the blood away, but she ran out of water and the stain of red remained.

"Shit," she muttered, eyes closing at the memory. A loud POP had her jumping then reluctantly going back to the armored car. She went to her seat, sat, then leaned back. She was exhausted both mentally and physically. She wasn't sure how much time passed before Raphael and Cortez finally lumbered into the armed vehicle. Raphael yanked the communicator out of his ear and disabled it before leaning back in his own seat.

"Fuck," he cursed wildly, tossing his gun as well as battle helmet down to the floor. "Fuckin' A, Al!"

"He died a hero, Boss," said Cortez, wincing as he shifted his bandaged leg. Blood was seeping through at his thigh and Alice had to look away. "Bastards got what they deserved."

"No one deserves any of this shit," growled Raphael.

"Right," said Cortez, looking away, his big hulking mass even more intimidating with that glare on his face.

"Get us out of here, Franklin," ordered Raphael to the driver.

"Aye, aye," said Franklin, first name or last? Alice wasn't sure. She really didn't care.

The drive back was silent, the empty seat almost mocking them the entire way. When they got to the garage, Raphael leapt out of his seat with an almost growl and exited the hulking mass of metal. Alice followed behind slowly. She left her gun in the vehicle and slowly maneuvered her way to the elevator. When coming to her floor she ignored the shocked gasps. People quickly skittered out of her way. Did she really look that bad?

She got her answer when she arrived to her bedroom. The mirror in the bathroom showcased the damage. She had flakes of blood on her face. In her hair she was certain she found a tooth which had her dry-heaving over the sink. Her entire chest and her hands were covered in Al's blood and she quickly started to disrobe. Tears threatened to fall when the clothes were unresponsive to her demands. Boots took extra strength to pull off as did the top portion of her body armor. Once naked she gathered up the ruined clothes and tossed them in the large laundry basket that was emptied daily. She laughed bitterly at the fact that she, Alice Erikson, had fucking maids in an alternate universe where she was pretending to be a warlord's daughter.

[[X]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KFjsSP-sA8Q)

Opting for the shower instead of the bathtub she turned on the water as hot as she could stand it then stepped into it. She bent her head, letting the water soak her hair and skin. Droplets of red and light pink water ran down her arms and legs and almost mechanically she reached for the shampoos and soaps and started scrubbing. She was going through her fifth lather of shampoo and soap when, through the clear shower door, a figure appeared. Stunned, she did nothing as the door was whipped open, and on the other side was a haggard looking Raphael. Panting, as if he'd ran the whole way to her room, he stepped into the shower while still wearing his gear and pinned her to the wall. He slanted his mouth over hers, kissing her roughly. She dropped the bar of soap, it skittering to the tiled floor as her sudsy arms came around his grit and armor covered shoulders.

His tongue found hers easily while he started discarding his articles of clothing. She finished yanking off the top parts of his gear and her slippery hands and arms slid over his scarred, uneven back. She gasped for air and tilted her head back as his mouth traveled down her neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin. Trailing his hands down the sudsy curve of her back he cupped her bottom then curled his hands under her thighs, lifting her up. He spread her wide, legs hooked over his toned arms and without warning he entered her in one, deep thrust. She gave a startled cry, blunt nails digging into his textured shoulders, thighs shaking as he started to move. She hadn't been ready for him but the more he moved inside her, the wetter she got: and the trembling in her thighs started happening for different reasons. His mouth found a perked nipple and his teeth nipped at the bud then pulled slightly, making her moan out his name. Hearing his name turned his steady movements into faster, deeper ones. Her hands came up, one bracing herself by gripping the shower head and the other landed on his bald head then traveled down his neck, pressing into the muscle there while murmuring unintelligible things. He felt so damn good inside her and all thoughts of the Raphael waiting at home for her, the war she was fighting to bring down Shredder, and the safety of this universe flew out the window.

All she felt now was the mind-numbing sensations Raphael was creating every time he slammed himself back inside her. They weren't making love. They were fucking. They were escaping together. There was nothing tender about this at all. It was raw. Borderline violent. She arched her hips, wanting to find her release. Wanting to get lost in pleasure instead of the darkness that hovered over her. A sharp pain at her neck had her hips bucking and her orgasm hitting her full force. Her coming had him growl against the neck he'd just marked and she felt a liquid warmth fill her inner core. Trembling, her senses started to slowly come back to her. She felt the coldness of the tile at her back, slightly warmer now thanks to the friction from her body. She felt his rough hands on her thighs, which were still spread for his benefit. She felt his softening member pull out of her and she gasped at the sudden sensitivity she had, as well as the feeling of his seed slowly spilling from her as both her feet went back to the shower floor. The water was falling against his head and shoulders now and his eyes were closed. Not wanting to break this sudden spell she kept her arms around him then pressed her lips to his cheek. She felt his hands slide up her back then his arms wrap around her body as he moved his mouth to meet hers. This kiss was tender. Kinder than the rougher kisses they'd shared. Breaking the kiss from his lips she traveled to his neck and sighed when feeling three fingers tangle in her wet hair.

"'m sorry," he drawled, still coming off his high. "I forced ya to-"

"No," she whispered, cutting him off, just barely audible over the falling water. "I wanted it too."

"Why?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Because it's you," she responded, pulling away then bending to retrieve the soap. Straightening, she slowly started to lather up and down his back, fingertips traveling over numerous scars of varying sizes. Tears threatened to fall as she nuzzled his neck and washed where his shell should have been. Small pieces remained on his frontal areas, but most of the shell was gone. It broke her heart. "Your shell, Raphael… I'm so fucking sorry."

"Don't," he whispered huskily, her words hitting him deep within his chest. "It's in the past."

"Still…" She pulled back, lathered hands now on his chest and rubbing concentric circles over the chest plates that remained, palms catching slightly on the jagged edges. "I'm sorry for what he did."

"He's your father, I-"

"No." Alice sighed, laying it all on the line. Now was as good as time as ever to come clean. "He's not."

"You mean…" His brows furrowed and she looked up into his amber eyes. She saw denial, doubt, anger, and then relief. "You lied?"

"I needed this sword. I needed a way home. I saw this as a way." She closed her eyes, resting her forehead against his. He allowed the tender contact. Almost craved it in a way. He was being more intimate with Alice than anyone in his entire life. It scared him, a little, wanting the contact as badly as he did. "I wanted to help your brothers. Back home, in my world, you're all together. All four brothers. And you fought against the Shredder and won. He's dead in my world. Raphael… I'm more than certain Shredder killed your REAL father. He alluded to it in a conversation we had once."

Shaking. He started shaking and she looked up and cupped his cheeks, and his hands gripped her wrists. He looked suddenly serious and she swallowed her nervousness. Would he push her away now that she revealed the truth to him? Though, from what she'd gathered, Shredder having killed Splinter wasn't much of a secret. Slowly he dropped her hands down so he could rinse away the remaining suds then turned the water off. They stood there, the only sounds coming from their breathing as well as the showerhead that was dripping water onto the tile.

"We're together, aren't we?"

"Yes," answered Alice carefully. "You and your brothers are together."

"No," he said, taking her chin in his hand and examining her face. "You and I. Where yer from."

"We…" Alice sighed, biting her bottom lip. "We were. _Are_. Then the fight with Karai, Shredder's daughter in my time, happened. She and I battled and the portal opened and the only way for it to close was for me to walk through. I told you, _him_: that I loved him and then walked through."

"Fuck," he cursed, turning away from her, showing her his fully nude back. Once again she felt the tears but held them back. She's cried and fallen apart one too many times already today. She needed to hold it together. "Now I feel like a bigger idiot doin' this to ya. Of course you'd sleep-have SEX-with me."

"Raphael, don't…" Taking a chance she wrapped her arms around his waist then pressed a kiss to one of the deeper scars, pressing her nude front to his back. "I knew you weren't him. I still wanted it. You… You both make me weak, for some of the same reasons, but don't think that I associated you with him. I knew who was fucking me and I liked it."

He chuckled, resting his hands over the arms that surrounded him before turning around. Quickly, he lifted her up and she eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her out of the bathroom, the both of them dripping water onto the carpet. She asked about cameras and he answered that he took care of it before placing her on the bed. Once again he asked if she was sure, telling her that he wasn't HIM. She answered by trailing her hand down his body and finding his cock, telling him with her actions that she wanted him.

Together they experimented. On her back she eagerly brought her legs up, thighs cradled against his ribs while he slid deep inside her. He could nuzzle her breasts and neck better that way, too. Then she had him on his back, her hands in her hair or on her breasts while his hands kept a firm grip on her waist. She rode him to the stars and back, her undulating hips making his eyes roll to the back of his head and a deep churr reverberate through his chest. It wasn't until he was behind her, mouth on that spot between her neck and shoulder, when she winced. That sharp pain from the shower was coming back and she brought her hand up to prod at the tender flesh.

"You bit me!" she said, moaning as he slid his cock over her wet folds. He hadn't entered her this way yet, was enjoying the tease too much. 

"Yeah, sorry, guess it's the animal inside me," he growled, making her shiver as he licked over the marks. It hurt, but _fuck_ if it didn't make her insides slicken and tighten at the feel of it. Hands at her hips he massaged them deeply, finally pressing his length inside, her bottom grinding into his stomach as he nipped the same spot again. She gave a startled whine as he bit down firmly then started moving. One of his arms banded around her stomach before pulling them both up on their knees. This time it didn't take long, the deep angle he was hitting her and the erotic biting had her falling apart within minutes and he followed her, once again spilling his seed deep within her core, and together they fell to the bed.

On her back she looked to Raphael who had an arm thrown over his head, a clear sign of exhaustion. Pulling through the sudden sleepiness she slid closer to him, leg curling over his waist, head falling to the crook of his shoulder. Almost reluctantly, he draped an arm over her and she wondered if he'd ever let a woman warm his bed throughout the night.

"Get some sleep, Alice," he said gruffly, nuzzling her hair.

"Stay?" she asked, feeling weak for asking, and not caring. He was warm and solid. She needed that right now.

"Only until first light. Don't want anyone catching us in here. I… I don't want anyone knowing they can get to me by going to you…"

"Raphael…" She looked up, but saw that his amber eyes were slowly closing off. What had he meant by that? "What…"

"G'nite."

"Psh, sorry old man, forget you need your sleep," she sassed, wanting to get some familiar footing with him. 

"Hey. 'm only forty-four."

"I'm technically twenty-three," she said seriously.

"Well damn," he said with a grin, making her swat his arm before settling back down. When he knew she was asleep he frowned deeply. Studying her, the arm she wasn't using as a pillow moved so that his hand could caress her face. Raphael's finger trailed over the scar at her lip, the same one he nibbled while they… _Hell_, he couldn't remember the last time he gave someone a second go, and never more than that! He was breaking all his rules with her. Since the first moment he laid eyes on her he felt something. A spark. And now it was a big hot ball of fire in his gut and, ah _hell_, he'd MARKED her. He remembered a long time ago, when Donatello was talking about mating rituals or something, and said something about the male biting the female. He wished he'd paid more attention! Now, he trailed his calloused finger over the bite mark and watched as she shivered in her sleep. Already he was feeling himself grow hard and he growled, willing it to go away. Something deep inside, something primal that had awakened that night, wanted her on her back so he could… so he could…

"Fuck me," he muttered.

.

.

.

Alice awakened to the feel of lips on hers and she smiled while returning the kiss. She swore she heard a whisper, Raphael, saying he needed her one more time. Between being awake and asleep she sighed as he slid home then held on as he swayed gently inside her. Fingertips brushed the contours of bodies as the slow and steady pace continued. Lips pressed to lips, hands entwined and raised above their heads. It wasn't rough or playful. It was making love. When finished, he pressed a kiss to her tender shoulder, then let her fall back to sleep.

She awoke the second time to an empty bed and a stiff and sore body. Moaning, she rolled out of bed, standing on slightly shaky legs. Aware of the mess between her legs and on the sheets she quickly pulled the sheets off the bed and shoved them in her empty laundry basket. She blushed, thinking of a maid coming into her room and seeing her sprawled naked on the bed, then got over it as soon as she filled the tub with hot water. Easing her body into the welcoming inferno she closed her eyes and relaxed. Wincing, she brought her fingers to her shoulder and caressed the tender skin.

He marked her.

_Shit_.

What the hell was she supposed to do now? She was falling for him like she did for Raphael in her time. This one was older, more experienced, and a little darker. He loved her body in ways the other hadn't, but the Raphael that was waiting for her back at home at her love. Her devotion. Fuck, she was getting confused. Dare she continue this dangerous game? If she got home, she would have to tell HER Raphael the truth about bedding this one. How would that go? She knew that it would not end well. What if the Raphael in this time begged her to stay? Would she? Could she?

Her head was starting to hurt.

"Fucking hell," she muttered before submerging herself under the water.

.

.

.

In a secure room, Raphael lit up a cigarette then sat at a table seating nine others. There was an empty chair: Al's chair, but he chose to ignore that. Sitting around him was his team. His REAL team. Together, they sabotaged the workings of Shredder from the inside. Cortez and Franklin were among them. It was something he put together the day after losing his shell and his brothers. He knew Shredder had to go down but he had to get his hands dirty to take him on. Yes, he was a hard ass, and at times he took the necessary steps to keep his status, but now… It was time. After years of planning, the cogs were set in motion. 

"Make the link," he said calmly, flicking ash into a glass tray. Smoke swirled around him menacingly as a video link was dialed to his brother's base. Calmly, he waited, until a blurry eyed Michelangelo came onto the screen. Seeing that it wasn't just Raphael, but others, his blue eyes narrowed.

"What the fuck, Raph?"

"It's time, Mikey."

"Time? Time for what? What the _fuck_ you talking about?"

"It's time that I came clean. About everything. Get Don, we got some business to discuss, like how we're going to take down Shredder."

"Take do-_are you serious?!_" asked Michelangelo, blue eyes glaring. "All this time and NOW you want…" Sighing, Michelangelo put a hand to his weary face. "What has you suddenly wanting to play nice, hm?"

Raphael flicked more ash into the tray, amber eyes never leaving Mikey's through the comm link.

"I think you know."

"Yeah…" sighed Michelangelo, rubbing his face, knowing just how Raphael felt. "I think I do."

"Meet back here in one hour," said Raphael. "Get your people together and I'll get Alice. We have a plan, and if executed correctly, we'll get Shredder out of our hair for good."

"And Leo?"

Raphael sighed. "Honestly? I don't know."

Mikey nodded. "Ok. One hour."

Raphael nodded at Cortez to cut the connection, and then got out of his chair. He had a few things to do before the meeting. Like awaken the slumbering human female he left a few hours ago. Not only did he have to tell her about the secret meeting but he also had to convince her that staying here with him would be better than going home to someone else. He wanted her, _craved_ her. He might even love her. In all his forty-four years, never had he left like THIS before. So, he only had one obstacle standing in his way of a happily ever after.

Himself.

How the hell was he supposed to compete with himself?

.

.

.

**2007  
Turtles Lair**

_one month after Alice's disappearance…_

"Here, Raph! I got some pancakes with your name on them!"

"Thanks, Mikey," said Raphael, sitting down slowly on the chair in the kitchen. Mikey watched as he shoveled the pancakes into his mouth and as if satisfied over something, nodded before dishing up another plate.

They'd just gone through hell. Winter's plan had torn up half of NYC and crushed many turtle bones over the past few days. Raphael had to admit though; it was good getting back into action. Since Alice's disappearance, he started falling back into that dark hole he'd been in before meeting her. His temper was back, full force, and he almost seriously hurt his brother because of it. Thinking about it now left a feeling of guilt in his gut because if he had held his temper, perhaps Leo would never have been taken. Leo tried to brush it off, saying that if it wasn't for him being taken, they'd have never stopped Winters.

Maybe…

"Morning," said Leo, limping slightly before settling onto the chair opposite of Raphael. "Sleep well?"

Raphael shrugged. He wasn't hungry anymore and pushed the plate of food away. Last night had been hell. As have been the last few nights, because her smell was gone. Before, he was comforted at night because he could smell her. He could act as if she really wasn't gone but right there… Now, with her scent gone, he was truly alone: and Raphael hated it.

"Gotta go," he mumbled. Ignoring the pitiful looks his brother's gave him, he raced to his room. If he had a door he'd have slammed it and instead replaced the curtain with a quick flick of his wrist. Falling to the bed he rolled to his side to look at the one and only photo he had of them together. Mikey had taken it while they were training. She had a smile on her face while looking up at him and he was grinning down at her. He couldn't remember the moment it was taken, but was happy Mikey had captured it.

"Damn it Babe where are ya?" he asked. "I feel so helpless. I don't wanna give up, but… It's been weeks and no sign. C'mon, Alice… Come home…" He closed his eyes, comfortable with being vulnerable in his solitude. "Please…"

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

Dis: Don't own TMNT

.

.

.

_"She has been found guilty of treason…"_

_"Father… She was just hungry, perhaps…"_

_"Silence, Michelangelo! She will be executed immediately."_

_"Yes, Master, forgive me for speaking out of turn. Allow me to do the honors…"_

_._

_._

_._

_"You defied me, Michelangelo."_

_"Yes, I did."_

_"What have you to say?"_

_"I'd do it again."_

_Pain. Blood. Darkness._

.

.

.

_"I understand why you stood against me, Raphael. You love your brother. Is it true?"_

_"Yes, Master."_

_"More than me?"_

_"No Master, I… It was a mistake to turn against you."_

_"Your punishment will be minimal, but an example set for the others for what happens when you defy me. To show that just because you are my son, does not mean you are above law. If I were to find Donatello and Michelangelo they would suffer much worse of fate."_

_"I…I don't understand, what is to be my punishment?"_

_Pain. Blood. Darkness._

.

.

.

Raphael blinked, golden eyes that had been lost in the past finally focusing on the closed door before him. It was the first time he's zoned out in years like that, images of his haunted past overtaking all his other senses. He hated reliving those days and after all this time he had to admit if he had to do it all over again he'd have left with Mikey and Don. Ultimately, it was his fighting with the Shredder that provided distraction for them to leave safely but he's had years to leave and those years were spent planning the fall of Saki. He wasn't that great of an organizer and planner, that's what Al had been for. Al… Stupid sonuvabitch had to get himself killed. Now was the time he reached out to his brothers. Would they trust him? Probably not fully but he now had no choice and now was as good of time as any to execute the plan he and his team had been forming all these years. The fact that he, to this day, never attacked their base despite knowing where it was should earn him plenty of points.

Shaking his head free of all thoughts of the past, Raphael entered Alice's room to find it empty. A little upset he hadn't been able to have some time privately with her before informing her of the meeting he went on the search. Ten minutes later he found her in the training room with one of the younger recruits. She was instructing him on how to get out of one of the many holds he remembered being taught to him by Shredder and he wondered who taught her. Splinter? His other self? A part of him was jealous. Wishing once again he had met her first.

"Hey," she greeted, the recruit flailing their limbs while trying to get out of the hold she had him in. Alice almost looked bored and he fought the chuckle as the recruit started panting vigorously.

"Can we talk?" he asked, suddenly nervous for some unknown reason. She did that to him. Kept him on his toes. Even before he finally made his move. Hell, since the first day he met her.

"Can it wait?" she asked. "I'm in the middle of-"

"It can't," he said just as the recruit started to pass out. Alice let him go and he fell like a sack of potatoes to the mats, chest heaving and face bright red with a slight sheen of sweat on it. "It's important."

"All right," she said looking down. "Take ten, Brandon."

The recruit nodded, just now getting his breath back. Alice followed Raphael to the hall. Raphael looked to make sure no one was in listening range before leaning in. He spoke in a whisper.

"We have a meetin' with Mikey and his people. It's time Alice."

"Really?" she asked. "Are you now going to finally inform us on what you've been up to all this time?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "I feel guilty keepin' it from them but they couldn't help me. It was bettah tah have them think of me as an enemy. Kept up appearances. Especially when I had to hurt some of their own."

"True," said Alice. As Raphael started walking she followed. They walked in silence, people actually parting out of their way. She almost felt like royalty and technically, in this world, portrayed as Shredder's daughter… She was. Though she knew some of it was fear. She had power and for all they knew her power was on the side of the man who ruled them all. Who could kill them if he grew bored enough.

The rest of the walk was spent in silence, Raphael assessing their surroundings and careful to steer her away from any security camera. Coming to a maintenance door he opened it and motioned her inside. He closed it after following behind her. It was dark, stuffy, and filled with cleaning equipment. When she was about to tease him about the crummy 'secret office' he pressed on a piece of the wall and a door slid open to reveal a different room. It had a large table surrounded with numerous chairs filled with curious people. Humans and mutants alike.

"It's Alice," whispered one.

"Don't worry, she's cool," said another, Cortez. Alice was pretty sure that was his name.

"How can we trust her?" said a woman who Alice recognized as one of the bimbo's she'd had to ward off. Honestly the only part of the group where Alice saw any form of weakness. One of the humans worked in the lab. She remembered them from when she visited Kevin. All of Raphael's remaining squad was there, took. Save for one. Al. 

"Because I trust her," said Raphael with a steely glare, making the woman's back straighten and eyes narrow. Finally she nodded as Alice took the only available seat. Within a few moments there was a beeping sound and on a large screen Michelangelo's face showed up. She also saw Don, Emily, as well as Jake.

"Are you all right?"

The question came from Michelangelo and Alice met his eyes through the computer screen. She saw concern as well as a hint of distrust. Was that directed toward her or Raphael? She licked her suddenly dry lips but still the words would not come so she nodded. Michelangelo gave her a nod as well but his eyes, they spoke volumes.

_I'm glad you're ok. I wish I was there._

Could it possibly be that this broken turtle also held a sort of affection for her? If so it was to be one messed up love triangle that she wanted no part of. She knew she had to say goodbye to this world, the sooner the better, for if she were to stay any longer than necessary the desire to return home may dim to nothing. She owed it to HER Raphael to return and let him know she was ok and that she still loved him and wanted to be with him. To also let him know of her betrayal in bedding this Raphael and ask for forgiveness. She knew what was waiting for her at home was one large, sticky mess but she hoped against all hope that once cleaned up: it would be worth it. That all of this violence of pain would be worth it in the end. That happiness was attainable for her.

"For too long we have been living under the scrutiny of the Shredder. My people and I have been working on a solution for years." Raphael spoke with authority, voice clear and crystal on the objective. "We need your help to execute the plan. We will have a small window but trust me when I say it will be worth it. Shredder will finally be gone."

There was a moment of silence. A moment for everyone to contemplate his words. It was Emily, standing proudly beside her husband with her hand on his shoulder, who spoke first.

"So what's the plan?"

.

.

.

"You sure this is going to work?" asked Alice.

"The one major weakness of Saki is his ego," said Raphael, speed-walking to their destination: Saki's office. "He won't turn down a challenge."

"What if he does?" asked Alice, still thinking of everything that could go wrong.

"THen he'll still send out tons of his thugs to take care of the dirty business for him. Either way it will empty the building of most of its security."

"You and your brothers skirted around the issue of Leonardo." Alice rested her hand on Raphael's elbow and halted his march. He turned to face her but kept his eyes adverted. "Raphael?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

She wanted more answers but they were now around too many people. Forced to let the issue drop, she waited for the inevitable invitation the Shredder was about to get. Raphael separated from her and she headed back to the training rooms and it was within ten minutes that it started. Static filled every screen and sounded from every speaker from computers to cell phones and Michelangelo's face was soon seen and his voice heard.

_"Shredder! Tonight I challenge YOU. You've made us live in fear for too long and it ends TONIGHT. Meet me at the old Eastman docks. Will you be too much of a coward to fight me? I'll be waiting…"_

Within a minute Leonardo was at her side, beckoning her to follow him. He had a wild look in his eyes and Alice was almost fearful of him as he pounded down the hall to Shredder's office. Raphael was already there, looking bored while leaning against the wall. Alice met his eyes briefly before coming to stand beside Leonardo. She bowed, as he did, and soon she felt Raphael's presence to her left. They remained bowed as Shredder stood at his large window looking out at the destroyed city. It took every ounce of control within her not to fidget as he kept them waiting until finally a beeping sound had Shredder moving and telling them to rise. He pressed a button on his desk and Alice was surprised to hear Kevin's voice on the other end.

"We've traced the signal. It's coming from an abandoned warehouse district. Do you wish to send a team to investigate?"

"More than likely my son Donatello doctored the signal," said Shredder. "However, do send a squad there now to investigate."

"This is a trap," said Leonardo.

"We will go," said Shredder, eyes narrowed upon his son as he made a fist. "No one challenges me and lives. Not going will be a sign of weakness."

"I shall go with you," said Leonardo.

"Yes," said Shredder. "You and Raphael shall accompany me."

"Me?" asked Raphael.

"You wish to witness the execution of your brother, do you not?" asked Shredder, malice evident. He wanted to have Raphael suffer and see the end of his brother. To perhaps see if there would be a repeat of the last time Shredder took on Michelangelo. If there was, he'd have Leonardo kill him. He knew he would. "He will undoubtedly have allies in the shadows and I wish to have my best fighters with me."

"What of me?" asked Alice.

"You will remain here," said Shredder, narrowed eyes now fixed upon her. "You will watch over here in our absence."

"Yes, Fa-I mean, Master."

"Leave us."

Alice rose and then turned her back on the men behind her before exiting the room. Phase one was complete. They had anticipated Shredder wanting both Leonardo and Raphael along for the ride because the added pleasure of ending a brother before their eyes would be almost too sweet. Alice wondered if the ego play would work and it obviously had but she wondered how long he would be fooled into remaining out of his fortress.

She went to her room because she was too stressed to be anywhere else. Getting ready she changed from her trainers to her light armored gear. Her hair stayed up in its messy bun and she added a few pins to keep strands in place. She put on her fingerless gloves, boots, and strapped on some throwing knifes for the hell of it. She put a handgun to her hip and one of her two swords on her back. There was a tingle at the back of her neck and she knew it was because the plan was in motion. A knock had her bolting for the door and seeing Raphael on the other side she let him in then sighed as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. A part of her wanted to pull away but she closed her eyes and ignored that part for a moment as he pressed his lips to her hairline just above her right temple. He was warm and sturdy and she needed a moment to relax in his hold.

"We leave at sundown. He's adamant about bringing his whole Elite Squad so security will be low enough for the Rebels to sneak in. A distraction has been set up to give ya plenty of time to get everythin' ready."

"Be careful," Alice whispered.

"As careful as I can be." His three-fingered hands cupped her face and she looked up at him, her now smoky gray eyes wide. "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked in a whisper.

"Helpin' me feel again." He leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to her scarred lips. "Helpin' me get my brothers back… Be careful when I'm gone. I can't protect ya when I'm gone."

"I'll be fine. Mikey said he'll bring my other sword."

"Mikey, huh?" he asked, fingers clenching slightly and eyes flashing with jealousy.

"It's what I've always called him. Both here and in my world. Unless he pissed me off. THEN it was Michelangelo."

Raphael chuckled then pulled back. He looked like he had something else to say. Something important that had Alice almost dreading what it was. Was he about to ask her to stay? Was he having doubts in fighting his father? However, he just bit his lips together then pressed one last kiss to her lips that had her entire body heating and lower core tightening. Now wasn't the time, however, and she ended the kiss and he took a step back.

"Be careful," he said once more then was out the door.

"You, too."

.

.

.

Alice hustled toward the east end of the building, breezing past employees without any hassle due to her technically being the one in charge now. Raphael was gone and she was now on her own to let the others in. Raphael's part of the plan was to sabotage the caravan so they could not turn around to aid the base and hopefully find a way to kill the Shredder in the process.

Using Raphael's security clearance she rushed to the lower levels of the basement, the tingling on her neck increasing as she got closer to the meeting point. She wasn't sure if the increased tingling came from being in her element of a thief or because she was getting closer and closer to the sword that partnered the one on her back. Silent feet slid along shadowed walls until coming to a grate. Looking around and seeing no one she gave a soft whistle and one answered her in return before green fingers slid through the spaces of the grate then pushed it upward. Alice helped slide it over and soon Donatello, Emily, Michelangelo, Jake, and a few others were in the basement. All had guns strapped to their thighs and holstered to their sides like her but Alice felt almost homesick when seeing the bo staff and a nunchaku present as well.

"Hey," said Michelangelo, hand on her shoulder. "You good?"

"Yeah," said Alice with a smile, eyes trailing over to the sword on his back. He smirked; blue eyes amused as he detached the sword from his shell and handed it to her. She sighed before taking it and the tingling in her neck grew exponentially then suddenly stopped, making her roll her neck as a sort of cool calm came over her. Oh, she was totally ready now. "Thanks."

"Which way?" asked Donatello quietly.

"Follow me," said Alice. "Raphael's team has placed explosives in certain parts of the facility. When I am given the signal, I blow them. They are non-essential parts of the facility and there are very limited chances of any innocents being hurt."

"Good," said Emily. "There should be no unnecessary blood spilled on this day."

"The day we regain our freedom," said Donatello with equal passion and the two shared a look that had Alice wondering if Eve was the right choice for Don or not. She shook those thoughts away.

"So we just sit here and wait?" asked Jake, trigger finger twitching on his hip.

"Shouldn't be long," said Michelangelo. "The coordinates of the meet-up are a good ten minute drive out."

"Shredder took the bait, as expected," said Alice. "It's a small blessing that Leo went too but I worry for Raphael."

"So long as he steers clear of the area that has the surprise, we should be good," said Donatello, and that had Alice turning to him and narrowing her eyes.

"WHAT surprise?"

.

.

.

Raphael felt a tingle of anticipation travel down his spine and he and Cortez shared a look as the vehicles stopped at the designated drop zone. Geared up and ready to go they exited their vehicles and maneuvered with the expected ease of a team. Raphael gave practiced hand signals. Those he could trust were directed away from the blast zone and the others were directed toward it. Standing in the middle of the surprise Don and Mikey cooked up was Shredder, armor gleaming menacingly in the moonlight. There was an eerie sense of calm, until suddenly, a blast rocked the area.

As planned with Mikey and Donatello the whole block ignited. Raphael hit the ground, dirt getting in his mouth and dust getting in his eyes and making them water. The ringing in his ears took forever to subside and when they did he could hear the roar of the fire and the shouts of pain. Standing shakily to his feet, he maneuvered to where his brother and father had been standing. There was no sign of Leonardo but the torched suit of Shredder lay among parts of flesh and bone. Coughing, Raphael bent down toward the armor but was suddenly shoved aside. It was Leonardo, scorch marks on his face and arm, pulling out his trusty katana and opening the belly of the cyborg that housed Raphael's evil mentor. Inside, still breathing but just barely, was the Shredder.

"Father!" gasped Leo.

"L-Leonardo…. Get me…out of here…"

"Yes, Father," whispered Leonardo who then screamed in rage when, before his eyes, his father exploded into a mass of muscle and tentacle. Raphael whipped around and standing with blood running down his leg and half his hair singed off was Cortez, his gun smoking from the blast he delivered.

"NO!" Leonardo's howl of rage drowned out the roar of the flames and Raphael drew out his own weapon and trained it to his brother's head. Leonardo stilled then calmly met his brother's stare, eyes disbelieving then cold as ice. "I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"Love you, too, Bro."

"How could you?" he asked, truly betrayed. 

"He wasn't our father. Not really. You knew that. Things are going to change now, Leo. For the better."

"We'll see," he said hoarsely and before Raphael knew it he was standing in a plume of smoke. Coughing and rubbing his eyes he started gagging. He heard a choked gurgle and knew, just knew, that Leonardo struck against Cortez and he brought his hands up to defend himself. When the smoke cleared he found himself standing alone in a warzone, dead bodies surrounding him, and Leonardo nowhere in sight.

"Fuck!" He pulled out his phone and sent the necessary signal out before the rest of his team came bounding forward. His eyes remained glued to Cortez, who lay on the ground with a slit throat and empty eyes but a shit-eating grin on his face. "Perimeter check! Owens and Sten you're with me. Tilly and Riley, check for survivors. We need to make it back double time!"

His skilled, narrowed eyes searched the shadows that played against brick and stone in the light of the fire. Fists clenched he suddenly worried about Alice and his brothers and knew he had to get back before Leonardo did. None of them, except maybe Alice with her powers, could take on Leonardo for long and live… He couldn't let the fact that he hesitated for the killshot against him be the reason for the deaths of his loved ones.

"Leo's on the move, and there is no tellin' what he'll do next."

.

.

.

**TBC**…


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Character Death!**

Dis: I don't own TMNT

Note: This is the end of the first part of book 2. 

.

.

.

Alice felt her pocket vibrate. She pulled out a small burner phone and when seeing the code word she reached into another pocket, brought out the remote, and then pressed down on the trigger. The concrete below her feet vibrated with the force of the blast on the opposite end of the building and small specs of dust came fluttering down after being disturbed from their slumber. She looked over her shoulder as the lights flickered and smiled.

Show time.

Silently they moved, hugging the walls and shadows. Or at least they tried to be silent. Jake's heavy boots weren't the best attire and every time he clomped down for a step she winced but they managed to make it to the communications room. Donatello was soon on a computer, working his magic. Alice and Michelangelo had the door, keeping a lookout for any guards or personnel. If he was anything like the Donnie from her world she knew he'd bust through any firewall that stood in his way.

"You should have told me," she said, steely eyes looking up to Michelangelo.

"He didn't want you trying to change the plan." Mikey's face fell slightly as he fixed her with a piercing gaze. "You like him, don't you?"

"I… It's complicated." Alice bit her lower lip, looking down at her boots. "I have my own Raphael waiting at home for me. He and I are together."

"Oh…" She looked up at his saddened sigh. Shit. Yeah. He liked her. Well, fuck. "What am I like there?"

"Carefree. Happy. You make me smile a lot. You, _he_, is like my best friend."

"Do I like you there as much as I do here?" he asked, his confession making her heart tug.

"No," she answered with a smile. "He doesn't. He's almost like a brother to me."

"Oh," he said, making a face.

"You're all happy there. A family. Something you can still achieve here."

Michelangelo opened his mouth to answer but a rush of feet had them standing on guard. Kevin, sweet Kevin, stilled in his steps and looked flabbergasted upon seeing Alice standing there, duel swords at the ready. His eyes widened even more when noticing Michelangelo and suddenly his gaze turned cold and calculating. Gone was the sweet lab tech who once brought her strawberries and in his place was a villain. A man so cold Alice could feel chills travel down her spine just by looking at him.

"Why? Why would you do this?"

"Kevin…"

"He's a traitor!" he shouted, hand up and pointing, and Alice had to feel sorry for the brainwashed man before her.

"Shredder's days are numbered, Kevin," said Alice. "He wasn't a good leader. You have to see that. Look at all the destruction."

"I… I… SECURITY!" Alice felt a surge of air go through her and Kevin was suddenly pushed back into the wall, knocked out by the force of the hit to the back of the head.

"Oh, Kevin, I didn't know how twisted you truly were." More footfalls, these ones heavy and sounding like artillery, had Alice peeking into the room: a look of urgency on her face. "Hurry, Don, we've got company!"

"I hit an unexpected snag…" He waved her off without looking away from the screen. "Do your thing! I'm almost done!"

"Unexpected snag, _Christ_," muttered Alice with an eye roll as armed guards filtered into the room. Swords drawn she moved fluidly. Aware of flying bullets she performed numerous aerial evasions, using air to assist her and every punch and kick had the heavy weight of earth. When more members of security moved to enter she used her newfound power of water. A large wave fell from the sprinkler systems above their heads to wash out the line of men. They tumbled down like bowling pins. Jake soon joined the foray and Alice frowned as he killed three men without blinking, all clean shots between the eyes. The others were lucky to be unconscious but she had to wonder if Mikey wasn't there, if Jake would have taken them out as well.

Alice jumped as alarms started to blare. Wincing at the volume and squinting against the flashing lights, she rushed back into the room to see Donatello frantically typing. As soon as the alarms started, they stopped, lights flickering once more but this time going out completely. The room was filled with the sound of nothing but breathing and while Jake and Emily flicked on the lights attached to their guns Alice sheathed a sword and brought up a hand to call upon fire. A large ball formed above the palm of her hand, casting the room in an eerie orange glow.

"I did it," said Donatello, large grin on his face. "All systems are down. The compound is defenseless."

"You're a genius," cheered Emily, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"We still have to worry about armed guards," said Alice, popping the bubble of victory. "Until all yield to you, we still have a fight on our hands."

"Shouldn't be too hard considering the hate all of humanity has for Shredder."

They carefully made their way to the upper levels. Some guards raised their weapons but upon seeing Alice, whom they all still thought of as Shredder's charge, as well as Michelangelo and Donatello: they backed down. Level upon level a larger crowd followed them until coming to the main dojo where more humans and mutants gathered. Some bared teeth and spat but most cheered, happy to see the two sons return home. The glow of freedom only grew as doors slammed open to reveal Raphael and a few of his men looking haggard, but victorious. Slowly, he made his way toward Alice, Mikey, and Don: a swagger in his step that wasn't there before. He walked tall, proud, and stilled once arriving at the small group. Slowly he turned in a circle, his voice loud and boisterous as he moved to address the people.

"The Shreddah is dead!" Some gasps filled the room as well as cries of joy. "Any who oppose me?"

Dead silence fell upon the room and then humans and mutants bowed onto one knee to Raphael. He stood straight, proud, and Alice found herself lost in the moment as she took to one knee beside Mikey and Don. However, Raphael stepped forward and brought his hands down on Michelangelo's and Donatello's shoulders.

"We lead as one, now," he said softly, making Alice's eyes threaten to water with the tender moment. "No longer will we stand apart. Rise, brothers, and stand with me."

Alice looked up as the trio stood before the onslaught of people, and she was happy, truly: but she had one single thought…

Where was Leonardo?

.

.

.

How dare they! How dare _all_ of them! They dishonored his father's memory and took over his throne so soon after his death! Banners with his insignia burned while fluttering to the ground and precious statues and art were being thrown into pits of fire. The people had the audacity to laugh while destroying his legacy! They will ALL pay for their dishonor! ALL OF THEM!

Raging, Leonardo's fists clenched and unclenched, his wild eyes taking in the scene before him. He still had his father's blood on his hands and spattered on his face. Before, when he was young, he easily doubted his father's love like his brother's. He had thoughts of running but Shredder, Oroku Saki, had shown him the big picture. He'd taken him in his private rooms and sat him down and for hours and hours spoke and spoke, talked and talked until Leonardo was certain his ears would bleed. Then he made him better. All better. With a slight prick and a small pinch his mind cleared and he was free. Free from doubt. Free from his past. And free to love him and only him.

Pressing a hand to his forehead he frowned, shaking his head and murmuring incoherently. He needed his medicine. He was sick, so very sick, and when he didn't get his medicine he had horrible thoughts. Horrible ideas. Like now. He wanted to burn. Burn EVERYTHING. But, why burn when you could just make the pain last? Yes, he would get his revenge on Raphael and he knew just who to start with…

.

.

.

"Hey," said Alice, resting her hip against the door frame and crossing her arms over her chest. There, sitting at what used to be Shredder's desk, was Raphael. Donatello was in another room, going through numerous computers, and she had no idea where Mikey was. Raphael looked up from some documents, the frown that had been on his face softening into a smile. "How goes it?"

"A lot of shit here," he said, tossing down some papers and rubbing his eyes. He'd recently showered, the dirt and soot that had been staining his skin washed away, but he still wore his battle gear. "How did it go?"

"A couple protesters got kicked out. Kevin included."

"Stupid Nerd-Boy," muttered Raphael before waving her over.

Alice gave up her perch and moved to the large desk that was bigger than the bed in her apartment. She sucked in a breath when an arm encircled her waist and pulled her down into an inviting lap. She allowed herself to rest her head on his shoulder while he held her. They sat in silence before she looked up into his tired, yet still alert eyes.

"You told me Shredder was dead… What about Leonardo?"

"He…" Raphael swallowed then turned to look out the window where smoke curled just outside it. The orange glow of the fires cast eerie shadows and Raphael had to wonder if Leonardo lay in wait just outside. "He's still out there."

"What should we do?"

"Right now? Focus on taking the lead. When he shows up we'll deal with him."

Alice placed a hand over where his beating heart was and frowned. Leonardo was still out there and her head was still a jumbled mess. She didn't know how to broach the topic on returning home. Hell, she wasn't sure how to do it, but Shredder made it sound like that with the two swords she could. Karai had thought it to be a one-way ticket. But what if it wasn't? She had a feeling that Leonardo know more about the swords than anyone else. If they could capture him...

"What is it?" he asked softly, making her saddened grey eyes look up into his.

"I'm thinking about home," she answered truthfully, making him tense then trail his hands off her hips.

"Oh."

"I-" Alarms started going off and they both looked around in confusion. "The hell?"

Raphael pressed the piece connected to his ear. "Status report! WHAT?! SonuvaBITCH! We're on our way!"

"What is it?" asked Alice, scrambling off his lap.

"It's Michelangelo. He was attacked…" Raphael looked at Alice. "It was Leonardo."

.

.

.

He had been enjoying himself… Somewhat. He had found Jan, a human he'd taken an interest in before the drama that was Alice had walked into his life. Michelangelo normally found Jan pleasing but he found himself on his shell, eyes closed, picturing a tall and lithe brunette riding him instead of a short, curly haired blonde. It'd taken everything in him to keep his lips pressed together and not call out Alice's name when Jan clenched against him. Fuck, he was so messed up. He'd heard her gasp and thinking she'd gotten her release he'd been ready to follow when something felt off. Warm, sticky liquid started trailing over his fingers where they'd been at her waist and he opened his eyes to see Jan's wide, lifeless eyes staring at him-a katana protruding from her chest at the location of her heart.

He'd never moved so fast in his life. He'd rolled to the side just as the katana came down on his pillow and there, standing at his bedside, was the wild mess that was his brother. He'd tried reasoning, telling him to stop, and insisting that they could be a family again. Whatever the Shredder had done to his brother was holding even in his death. It was too late for his brother, now. He was far from help and a lost cause. So he'd fought. Leonardo was faster, perhaps even stronger, and better trained: but Michelangelo managed a few good hits before escaping his room. He shouted for a guard to sound the alarm just before he felt the bite of the blade at his neck, and then nothing at all…

.

.

.

"Is he ok?" asked Alice in a whisper, eyes looking through the glass at the pale, one-armed turtle. He had bandages around his neck that were soaked through with his blood. There were a few other small cuts and fresh bruises around his face. The doctor, a mutant Fox named Faux if you could believe it: was shaking his head, his tail swishing against the floor by Alice's feet.

"He's lost a lot of blood. Luckily the cut didn't sever the main artery but he's still critical. I give him a fifty-fifty chance."

Alice nodded. The odds weren't bad, but not good either. Shit. "Can I see him?"

"Yes, but not too long, ok?"

Alice nodded before entering the room. She felt tears prickling her eyes and one managed to escape as she reached for his hand and took it gently. She sniffled before her other hand reached up to cup his cheek. She truly did care for him. Perhaps not in the same capacity as he did for her but the feelings were there. Much like her feelings for the Michelangelo she left behind.

"I'm sorry," she said. "We all knew Leonardo was a threat. We should have stayed together. Should have been smarter. We have everyone looking for him now. The hound mutants are literally tracking his scent and Raphael is out for blood. Not that I think more should be spilled on this night but… God, Mikey, you've suffered so much. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't give you what you want. I love you, I really do, but…" She sighed before bending down and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Get better."

"How touching." She tensed, and then slowly turned around to face Leonardo in the doorway. He looked crazier than usual and had a nurse by the neck, katana pressed against it in a way that was wickedly similar to Mikey's injuries. "Hello Alice."

"Leonardo." Her eyes trailed to the nurse. "Let her go. She has nothing to do with this."

"Mmm, no. If I let her go you'll blast me through the walls. You and Me? We need to talk."

"Ok," said Alice. "I'll go with you but you need to let her-"

"I'M IN CHARGE HERE! ME!"

"Ok, ok, you're right," said Alice softly, hands up in the air. "You want to talk. Let's talk."

"Where's Raphael?" he asked, eyes flitting around the room, as if expecting him to magically appear.

"Looking for you."

"So not within the complex. Good. Let's go, Alice, we're taking a quick walk to the roof."

"Roof? Why?" 

He didn't answer, just motioned her with his head to walk forward. "No funny business or I slice her throat. Yeah, that's it, nice and easy into the elevator. Top floor, press it… Good."

Every fiber in Alice's being wanted to fight but she had a pale, hyperventilating nurse to worry about. Leo's gaze was unwavering during the elevator ride up to the top floor. When the elevator opened there were guards but Alice held her hands up to ward off any movement on their part. She looked to one and mouthed '_Get Raph'_ before turning to look at Leo.

"They will let us through. All you need to do is let her go."

"NO! She stays," snarled Leo, pressing the katana to the nurse's neck, drawing blood.

"Leonardo if you want OUT of this elevator you do as I say or, regardless of the nurse, someone WILL call the elevator and we'll end up going in the opposite way you wanted to."

"I need to get to the roof," he muttered, eyes looking left and right and Alice wanted to just send him into the wall, but the katana was in a compromising place. Alice motioned him forward and he went, keeping the girl, and she followed. He stilled at the roof access. He motioned for Alice to open the door and he went up first with the girl and she stared at the guards.

"He doesn't get past this door. Understand?"

"Ma'am," said a guard. "We contacted Raphael, he will be here shortly."

"Good… I'll try and keep him calm."

Alice ascended the stairs and at the top was another door. She pushed it open and greeting her was the sight of the nurse, bawling and on her knees, Leo's katana still pressed against her neck. He had a faraway look in his eyes as he took in the horizon then slowly turned his head to Alice.

"We had a plan," he whispered softly. "We were to rule the world. Then YOU came and FUCKED IT ALL UP! All he could speak of was _you_. Do you know how disappointed he was in me when I couldn't get the sword to activate? All these years and then the light came and suddenly he started pulling away. Supposed daughter from another world... But I know the truth. I've watched you and Raphael and though I spoke my concerns HE still remained unconcerned! So now, I'll go to him elsewhere."

"Shredder is dead in my world as well," she said, chin lifting.

"Stupid girl, there are MANY worlds. MANY possibilities. You need to choose one to my liking and open a gateway. NOW."

"But… I don't know how," she said, truly meaning it.

"Grasp the swords, close your eyes, and concentrate…" He tugged on the hair of the nurse, making her whimper. "Her life depends on it."

"OK!" Alice took a deep breath and exhaled. "Ok…"

She grasped her swords she'd strapped to her back the instant the world of Michelangelo's attack was given. She pulled them from their resting place and closed her eyes. At first she felt nothing and started to panic. A life depended on her now! She needed to do this! What was that about many possibilities? What did he mean by that?

"CONCENTRATE!"

"Meditating was never my forte, ok?!" she snapped. "I'm trying!"

"Try harder," he growled, purposely cutting the girl's neck.

Alice closed her eyes again and inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly. Over and over again she focused on her breathing. She started blocking out the noises to where she could only hear her breathing and suddenly something appeared behind her eyelids. Or in her mind? A bright red light started to shine brighter and brighter… Then numerous lights started to appear. Like she was looking at a star-filled sky. Some were also red; others were blue, yellow, orange, and purple. It was insane because when she finally opened her eyes the stars were still there, flickering all around her and circling her. Leonardo stood with her, awed then smug because he knew he was about to get his way.

"The swords are the key. The light in front of you is where we are now. Pick another light, focus on the power of your swords, and a gate will open. I will travel there alone. Once I am through, you can close the gate before the energy pulls entirely from your body…"

Helpful advice, but truly, he was going to kill her before stepping into that portal. Slowly, so that she had enough life in her to sustain the portal till he was gone. He only needed a window.

"Why?"

"To find Father, another version of Father, now DO IT! The swords together will grant you full access to your powers. It was why you were probably sent here to this dimension with your lack of training. There are only two swords, separated by the old ones for their power, and now they are reunited…" He sighed, looking almost sad. "If I could kill you and use those swords I would. However, there needs to be a keeper, and you are it. Now, if you would be so kind. Choose."

Which one did she choose? She was forever altering a world by bringing him there! What did all the colors mean? Was red bad? Because everything here was bad. Save for Raphael. So maybe red was where SHE needed to go, to get home? Then again it could be any of the other colors as well… Really, she was getting no hints as to which color meant what…So she raised a hand and pressed the tip of her finger to the dimly lit blue light. Maybe she could follow after him and stop him. For now, though, she had to open that portal. Suddenly a familiar tingle traveled from the tips of her fingers up her arm and to her scalp and down her toes. It wasn't as staggering as the first time but she found herself growing tired as the portal opened. THAT was when Leonardo let the nurse fall to his feet and now Alice knew why… She was weakened when the portals opened and suddenly her eyes widened as he came toward her, katana raised.

"LEO!"

Leonardo whirled around and there, standing in the doorway, was Raphael. He had a gun raised to his brother and Leonardo could only lift a brow before tilting his head to the side. Unspoken words were exchanged and Raphael dropped the gun then pulled out his sai. Apparently, they were to battle the old fashioned way. Alice immediately stopped the portal from opening, the mist dissolving just as metal clashed against metal for the first time. Alice made her way to the nurse and crouched protectively over her while the brothers dueled it out. She knew that Raphael had to be the one to battle Leonardo and she wouldn't interfere. Unless Leonardo was delivering a deathblow. Then she would. However, his insanity was making his swings come up wide and his kicks miss his mark. It wasn't long before Raphael had him on the ground but Leonardo wasn't done.

Somehow he managed to pull out a smoke pellet and Alice was once again on guard. She felt a brush of air behind her and she whirled around to meet the psychotic brown eyes of Leonardo. She gasped, ready to scream and fight, but ended up coughing from the smoke just as Leonardo's eyes widened. When the smoke cleared, Alice and Raphael were the only ones standing. The nurse lay curled on the ground, as did Leonardo: with a sai buried in his side.

"Alice!" Raphael pulled her to him, breathing in the scent of her hair. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I am. You?"

"Yeah." He looked down at his brother. "He isn't dead. Not yet, but…"

"He needs help," she whispered softly. "A lot of it."

"I know. He might be too far gone. I can't let 'm go."

"I know." She pulled back, stepping further and further away as she spoke. "Just like I can't let HIM go…" She closed her eyes and repeated the process she had done before and this time chose a brightly lit red star. The portal for that world started to form. She opened her eyes as the blue mist started to electrify and she was met with a distraught looking turtle.

"I love you…" said Raphael in a whispered plea.

_Wait… What? WHAT?!_

.

.

.

"I love you." There. He said it. It was now out in the open but instead of joy and happiness in her gaze he saw her wince then look away almost guiltily. Dread filled his gut and he already knew the answer that would come before she opened her mouth. So he rushed to her, put his hands on her shoulders, and then pressed his lips to hers. His kiss was filled with love and desperation and though her lips yielded it lacked the passion he felt before on their one night together. "Stay. Please stay."

"I love him," she whispered, tear-filled eyes looking up and pleading with the male before her. "I'm sorry. God I might even love you too, but, he's waiting for me. Might even think I'm dead and it wouldn't be fair to him. I need to go back."

"I wish I met you first," he whispered, hand coming up to caress her cheek but stopping half way there only to fall back to his side. "Then maybe…"

He smiled, almost bitterly, before stepping away. His heart was breaking, shattering, and that familiar cold he had felt before meeting her started to settle back into his bones. He was done professing his love, begging her to stay. He had his damn pride, at least a small part of it, and he'd be damned if he gave the rest of it up. The blue light of the portal grew stronger and he could see the slight wobble she tried to hide.

"Go," he whispered.

"I will not forget you," she said softly before turning her back to him, sheathing her katana before walking forward to the light.

"Same here," he answered softly.

He stood, feet proudly planted on the roof of what was to be his complex, watching the one and only woman he would ever love walk away. Once again he had the urge to grab her and keep her but she had to go. She didn't choose him. She chose another version of him and he wouldn't fight her on that choice. Maybe, if he was lucky, he'd see her again. He'd wait. He didn't care how long it took but he'd wait for her. Even if she never came back.

"ALICE!"

Raphael tensed and Alice whirled around to see a bloodied Leonardo standing where he had fallen, Raphael's sai that had been lodged in his side now in his hand. Blood was gushing, pitterpattering to the concrete from Leonardo's body as well as the sai. He was breathing deeply, his breath wet and ragged, but he stood proud and strong. Lightning fast, before Raphael could leap in the way to protect her, Leonardo flicked the sai and to Raphael's horror it flew toward Alice.

"NO!" shouted Raphael. He heard a sharp intake of breath, her breath. Her wide, disbelieving eyes met his and she fell backward. Her hand had been on the handle of the sai, but she hadn't been quick enough. Part of the sai was within her body. He moved toward her but knew, as she started entering the portal, that he wouldn't make it. As if in slow motion, she fell, and he thought about following her. As soon as she entered the portal fully it closed behind her. His skin felt like static as he stood where he'd last seen her, the only evidence that she'd been there the smell of her blood. "FUCK!"

"She broke us apart... Look what happened," spat Leonardo, voice ragged from the blood rising in his throat. He was dying. Raphael must've punctured a lung, but his death was a little too slow for Raphael's taste. He launched at his brother, gripping his remaining sai before tackling him to the ground. He pointed the end at his brother's throat, panting. He hadn't wanted to kill him before but now he did. He wanted to avenge Alice. He wanted to take his anger out on Leo. All of it. The anger he felt at the loss of everything Shredder had taken from him to the anger he felt at Alice having chosen to leave him behind. 

"SHREDDAH DID IT! HE KILLED OUR FATHA! HE TURNED YOU! HE TURNED YOU INTO A MONSTER THAT WOULD KILL HIS OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!"

"Mi-Michelangelo was a traitor," he said, blood pouring from his lips.

"No. No big brother. You are," said Raphael, his voice breaking.

Finished with it all, he slid his hand forward, his sai cutting into Leonardo once more at the throat. Leonardo gasped, bloody fingertips coming to rest upon Raphael's wrist as he finished the job. Leonardo breathed twice more before falling for the last time to the concrete. A strangled cry of an enraged animal tore itself from Raphael's throat as he cradled his brother to his chest. He sobbed, letting all of his pain hit him at once. Finally, after all these years, he broke.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in complete anguish. To not only Leonardo, but to Alice. To Splinter. To Cortez and Al. To a still recovering Mikey. "I'm sorry…"

.

.

.

She was dimly aware that she was falling. Faster and faster the wind rushed against her skin, whipping her loosened hair into her face. She started to flip-flop down to the ground and panic made her blood pump loudly in her ears. Her chest hurt and her body was shutting down but she knew she had to stay awake and save herself from going SPLAT against whatever surface was below her. Channeling whatever inner strength she had left she gathered the air around her to aid her and her descent slowed until she was almost floating. She soon landed softly upon the earth. Slowly she opened her eyes and was greeted by a full moon and a night sky where she couldn't see stars. She turned her head to the left and saw a chain-link fence then to the right and saw nothing but tall grass and weeds.

'_Where am I?_" she thought, just before darkness overtook her.

**END OF PART ONE**

Reviews are welcomed/encouraged/cherished! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**BOOK 2: PART TWO**

The scene before Alice's eyes changed as she went in and out of consciousness. She remembered going through the portal then free-falling until air slowed her decent to the ground. The feel of the tall, dry grass against her exposed skin and the view of the chain-link fence were observed before passing out. She awoke sometime later staring up at a starless sky, the pressure in her chest almost unbearable and she remembered the sai. Slowly, her hand went to the handle, bloodstained fingers slipping on the leather wrapping before pulling it out. She screamed, it hurt like a bitch, and she felt the warm flow of blood spreading on her chest but the sai hadn't been very deep. She hoped her healing kicked in soon. Tears stung at the backs of her eyes, frenzied green orbs darting left and right before the blackness overtook her once again, the sai still in her hand, a part of her enjoying the quiet around her.

When she awakened the third time, she felt herself swaying back and forth, the sound of rustling grass and running water hitting her ears before the harsh whispers. She was trying to make them out, but everything was still fuzzy. She was certain she was being carried and a sense of panic overwhelmed her. Who had her? Would they help her? Were they some punks ready to do harm against her? She stirred, hands pressing against the shoulder of the one carrying her, who only tightened his hold on her.

"Hey," said a kind voice to her left. "You're ok, promise."

"My swords…" she croaked out, her movement halting almost immediately. If she lost them now, everything would have been for nothing in that dark dimension she had just left. "Please…"

"I have them," answered a youthful voice, a teenage male. She tried opening her eyes but her body wasn't up to the task. She raised a hand up and it was only a moment before she felt the familiar handle of her blade. "We're going to get you to a hospital and-"

"No! Please… No hospitals. I'm…" She swallowed thickly struggling to open her eyes. They were being good Samaritans, taking her somewhere to be tended to. It was a large relief that she didn't have to muster up the fireworks, though. With how weak she felt she wasn't sure she could even if she had to. "I'm fine."

An image of a shadowed figure swam in front of her until she blinked a few times to gain focus. Her hand slid from the handle of one of her swords to the large wrist that had an all too familiar texture. She couldn't say she was surprised that they had found her, but the turtle before her looked… Different. She would mistake him for a frog if it weren't for the large shell on the turtle's back. He and the others she could foggily make out had the bandanas and the weapons she'd been familiar with in her time. But, she wasn't quite home. Not yet anyway.

"You sure don't look fine," said an upbeat voice that she'd be able to place anywhere. Slowly she turned her head and offered a smile to a freckled faced turtle with large, crystal clear blue eyes. "From the looks of it you fell from the sky! That's so cool that you didn't go splat! Tell me, why is it that you DIDN'T go splat? I need to know!"

"I didn't hit the ground that hard," said Alice, not really answering Michelangelo's question. At least, she figured he was Michelangelo… Did every dimension have them named the same way?

Placing a hand on the shoulder of the turtle holding her, she already knew who it was. She could see Donatello standing behind Leonardo and that left only one. She shifted, moving to stand and Raphael let her. He was a lot shorter here, his head coming to just barely at her shoulder as she braced herself against him. Her knees shook and her head swam and she more than likely would've fallen on her ass if Raphael's arm wasn't wrapped around her waist. Placing a hand up to her head she tried calming the dizzying carousel she was apparently riding as a pair of nuclear green eyes studied her unamused.

"If you don't want us taking you to the doctor can I at least look you over?" asked Donatello. He was worrying his hands and biting his lip in a way where she saw the gap in his teeth. He was nervous. _Of_ her or _for_ her? She wasn't sure. He pulled a simple brown messenger bag from around his body and placed it to the grass and she was eased down to the ground by Raphael. Almost immediately two calloused hands were cupping her face. "She isn't freaking out guys. I'm worried she might have a concussion or be in shock."

Alice giggled as he moved his hands down her neck, and then to her shoulder. "No. I'm-MOTHER FU---! BE careful! I was stabbed!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" said a frazzled Donatello, wincing as he pulled his hands back from her as her own hand went to protectively cover the wounds he'd just prodded, aware that his fingertips had some of her blood on them. He reached into his bag and produced some gauze as well as a bright light. Even in the dark Alice could tell he was getting more flustered by the second and she felt bad for yelling at him. "The wound, uh, it needs to be taken care of so that you don't have an infection and…" Alice lifted a dirty brow, her eyes filled with violet colored mirth.

"You need me to take the top part of my suit off?"

"Um…" Donatello shifted on his knees from his knelt position on the ground looking anywhere but at her and she stifled a chuckle against the back of her hand that had flecks of either dirt or blood on it. "You refused to let us take you to the hospital and it would be unethical for me to leave you with such a wound on your, uh, person."

"I'm a fast healer. All I need is a shower and some TLC and I'll be fine."

"You had a bloody sai in your hand," said the turtle in blue, Leonardo. "My guess is _that_ it is what put the holes in your chest." He knelt down on one knee, his blue eyes kind and imploring. This Leonardo was the polar opposite of the one she had to deal with before, but a part of her was still wary. "We need you to trust us. Are you in trouble? Do you need our help?"

A snort had Alice looking up at the bulky turtle wearing a bandana much more tattered than his brothers. He had his arms crossed tightly over his plastron and he was also rolling his eyes while looking like he was being put out. One thing was certain; THIS turtle had some serious attitude. Perhaps as much as the Watcher back home.

"We ain't got time to play hero, Leo. She doesn't want help so let's just be on our way."

"Master Splinter would want us to help her," said Leonardo sternly.

"Pft, figures, can't upset Dad now can we?" he said before turning his shell to the group.

"I battled some awful… People," said Alice, giving them some of her story. "I ended up here."

"How?" asked Mikey, squatting beside Donatello. "Are you an alien?"

"Mikey!" said the other three turtles in exasperation.

"Hey! It's a fair question," said Alice with a forced smiled. Her chest was really starting to hurt again. "I DID fall from the sky. But no, I'm not an alien. I'm human, just…"

"We got company!" shouted Raphael, taking out both his sai and twirling them wicked fast before taking a fighting stance.

"The Foot!" shouted Donatello, pulling out his bo as Leonardo unsheathed his swords. Mikey stood beside Alice as she struggled to her knees. "Protect her, Mikey!"

"On it!" said Mikey and Alice was noticing that of the turtles his weapons looked… Different. He had what looked to be nunchaku but he kept one in his belt and extended the other, resembling a chain with a blade on the other end. In one word, Alice thought the weapon was pretty sweet. Sitting beside Donatello's bag were her swords and she crawled forward, aware of the sound of fighting around her, to grip her weapons. She sighed as cool relief traveled over her body but jumped as a large, furry figure smashed his way toward her.

"It's Dogpound!" shouted Mikey as he gripped her by the waist and tossed her to the side. She groaned as she hit the ground and her body rolled as she tasted dirt and cried out as her wound was jarred. Mikey did numerous kicks and flips to keep the mutated dog busy and away from her. "What're you doing here?!"

The mutant's gazed turned to her and she glared at it.

"Same reason as you, turtle!" he snarled, lashing out with his claws, barely missing Mikey's face.

"You're not getting her!" shouted Mikey, so protectively that Alice was almost taken aback. His childlike features really masked the fiery soul inside him. "You gotta get through me first!"

"Challenge accepted," growled the mutant dog before charging. All around her shadows formed, the only real visible combatants being Mikey and the mutated dog. Alice used her swords as crutches, digging the blades into the soft grass and gaining strength to stand on both shaky feet. She was bleeding, cold, dirty, and her clothes had rips in it: but she wouldn't let that stop her. She was the time warrior queen or whatever and she needed to fight. Especially since a flying turtle landed at her feet, the mutant dog he'd been fighting now fixating his attention to her.

Enough was enough. Sheathing both of her swords she ignored the pain and fatigue in her body and brought both hands out to her sides. She wasn't planning on staying in this dimension for too long and the enemy was already after her so _fuck _being subtle. With a flick of her wrists she had dual flames in her palms and calling upon air she whipped them forward. The flames flew, twisting around each other before hitting the mutant in the chest, whom gave a typical yelp of a dog when it was in pain. Everything seemed to freeze and suddenly blurs transformed into ninjas wearing black and the turtles had a look of total amazement plastered on their faces.

"Enough!" she shouted before forming more fireballs. The smoking mutant dog stood, glaring her down. "Roasted dog will be on the menu in about two seconds unless you get the FUCK out of here."

"You got a mouth on you," growled the one called Dogpound before raising a paw at her. "This isn't over."

A fireball had him yelping once again as it exploded near his feet. A warning shot.

"Oh, I think it is," said Mikey before standing and sticking his tongue out at Dogpound. "Get outta here ya stinky mutt!"

With one last look at Alice, who was looking as deadly as ever, the mutant called for a retreat and Alice extinguished the flames.

"That was so COOL!" shrieked Mikey as he took her by the hands and studied her palms. "You got some sort of switch or something?"

"No, no switch," said Alice before she started to sway. "I think I used too much energy though."

"Easy," said a gruff voice behind her. Raphael. His large hands settled on her back as Mikey continued to hold her hands.

"I think I'm going to pass out again," said Alice as the edges of her vision started to blacken.

"Amazing, she must use some sort of inner chi to channel the flame. I've never seen this before!" said Donatello and Alice smiled softly. She could almost see the gears turning in his head trying to find an explanation as to what just happened.

"I think we might have to take her to the lair," said Leonardo as Alice fell forward and she was instantly scooped back up again by Raphael. "There are many questions that need to be answered and I think Splinter would like to meet her."

"Sweet! We made another human friend," said Mikey, fist pumping the air.

"Not yet we haven't," said Leonardo, serious eyes studying the human. "She fought with us tonight but she can still be dangerous."

"Aw, c'mon Leo! Lighten up," said Mikey. "She's totally awesome!"

"I have to agree," said Donatello. "We better book it to the lair before Bradford and his goons come back."

"All right," said Leonardo. "Let's go."

.

.

.

Splinter stood, hands on his cane, his furry head turning away from the unconscious woman propped up against numerous pillows in the pit to four guilty looking teenage turtles. He then looked back to the woman who indeed looked quite injured and that worried him. Another human has entered their lives and a sense of dread came over him. Fifteen years they've lived in solitude and the year he lets them venture out they expose themselves to anything that breathed on the surface, including his lifelong enemy the Shredder… He should have waited another year before he let them go topside. This woman worried him. She looked dangerous and he was sensing a power in her that was unknown to him.

"Explain."

"You see, Master," said Leonardo, rubbing the back of his neck. "We were on patrol."

"And we saw this mysterious flash of light," said Donatello.

"So we followed it," added Raphael, absently tossing his sai to catch it by the handle, the metal tip, and then the handle again.

"To this totally kick-butt chick that had Dogpound running away with his tail between his legs! I was all "_Ahhhh_" and she was all "_Not today_!" and KYAH! HYAH! And FLAMES!" said Mikey animatedly, hands and feet flying while telling his tale.

Splinter looked at Michelangelo for a full two seconds before turning to Leonardo. "Explain!"

"She seems to have some form of pyrokinesis," said Donatello. "She used to it defeat Dogpound."

"Interesting," said Splinter, clawed hand smoothing out his long goatee. "What else do you know?"

"She said she was fighting some bad people and ended up here," said Leonardo. "And insisted she wasn't an alien."

"Though maybe we should check to make sure she doesn't have one of those brain things in her stomach," said Mikey, now feeling a little uneasy.

"She is injured and needs care, Master," said Donatello as Raphael and Leo smacked the back of Mikey's head when he tried lifting up Alice's shirt to look for a Kraang. "We wanted to take her to the hospital but she refused. I'd treat her but, uh, but… The wound is on her chest and…"

"Oh," said Splinter, eyes traveling to the woman. "I see, well, um… Perhaps we should call April to… Attend to her."

"Good idea!" said Donatello. "It seems like the bleeding has stopped anyway. If it were an emergency then, uh, I would do it but… I've never treated extensive wounds like this before and April's advice would be great."

"In the meantime, I think it best if one of you remain at her side. We cannot trust her just yet and waking up in a strange place can be disconcerting," said Splinter. "Michelangelo, since you seem to be in awe of her, you can have first shift."

"Yes," said Mikey, raising a fist before plopping beside the human girl. Slowly he pulled off her mud encased boots and propped her feet up on his lap as he pulled a comic from under the cushion. Splinter headed to the small area with a tree growing from that floor that was used to meditate and his eldest, Leonardo, fell into step with him.

"One more thing, Master," said Leo in a whisper, blue eyes darting to find his brother Raphael leaning against the wall, eyes boring into the unconscious woman's prone form. "We found a bloodied sai in her hand. It may have been the weapon that injured her."

"I see," said Splinter. "She said she was in battle…"

"But, Master, the sai?" Leonardo breathed in deep and sighed. "It was fitted for a larger hand." Leonardo once again looked at Raphael. "Raph's hand. She said she was battling some bad people but… She might be lying. She wasn't scared when she first met us. In fact, she was at ease. Especially with Mikey. She didn't seem to be upset when Raphael was around so I just… I don't know what to think."

"This is most troubling, Leonardo, you have brought a large burden into our lives," snapped Splinter.

"I know," said Leonardo, shoulders falling as shame filled him. "I promise, Master, I'll find some answers."

"When she awakens, come find me," said Splinter, heading for his room. "I have questions of my own."

"Hai, Sensei," said Leonardo before looking down at the woman Mikey was currently reading his comic to. "Just who are you?"

.

.

.

April O'Neil groaned as the annoying chirp of her T-Phone pulled her out of a dream where she was on a picnic with one of the cutest boys in her science glass. Sitting up she brushed her long bangs out of her eyes and looked at the clock. It was almost four in the morning! On a Saturday! SOMEONE was about to die. She was half tempted to ignore the call but instead reached toward her nightstand and when seeing the caller I.D. she immediately answered.

"Don! This better be an emergency!" she said menacingly. She never really was a morning person.

"It is. Can you get here as soon as possible?"

"I-"

"And bring some medical supplies to treat stab wounds on humans!"

"Stab wounds on-WHAT?!" she shouted, wincing before placing a hand over the mouthpiece of her phone, straining her ears to hear any movement from her aunt's room to indicate she had awakened. She then lowered her voice to a whisper. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain everything as soon as you get here. Please. You're the only one who can help me on this!"

April sighed. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Great! See you soon!"

April pressed the _'end call'_ button with her thumb before sighing. Just what was she getting herself into NOW? Panic had been evident in his voice, a panic she heard when usually associated with the Kraang or Shredder. She frowned now, thinking about it, but then steeled herself up. She was April O'Neil and she could handle anything that was thrown at her!

With not much time to pick out an outfit she swapped her Periodic Table pajamas she got from her dad for a pair of jeans, her trusty boots, and a gray sweatshirt. Pulling her hair up into the familiar ponytail she raced into the bathroom with her backpack. Wincing when realizing there was no time for make-up she opened her medicine cabinet and grabbed peroxide, extra gauze, medical tape, and other odds and ends. She knew Donatello had the needles and durable thread for stitches and so she zipped up what she found, slapped on some deodorant, and then locked her bedroom door before slipping out the window.

In just under twelve minutes she was in the lair, racing to the pit where she saw the unconscious woman. Frowning, April looked her over. From a distance she didn't look too bad but up close she could see yellowed, already healing bruises as well as the tears in the woman's clothing. The pair of katana that looked nothing like Leonardo's resting on the floor near the woman's dirty hands didn't put her at ease either.

"Hey, April," said Mikey, who had the woman's feet propped up on his lap. "We got a new human!"

"I see that. Where are the others?"

"Raph and Leo crashed upon Splinter's orders. Donnie is in his lab."

"We should get her on a better surface so that I can see the extent of her injuries."

"But she looks so comfy here," said Mikey, patting the woman on the knee, making dirt plume up that'd been in the fabric of her pants.

April rolled her eyes, remembering to be a bit more patient with Mikey, before lowering herself down into the pit to get a better look at who was to be her patient. She was pretty, even with the scar on her upper lip. This woman exerted power even while unconscious. A part of April went on defense, as if she expected the woman to attack her. She was on guard before because when it came to her new family she trusted no one new until their proved themselves. But there was something else... Something she'd have to keep an eye out for. April opened her bag and then shared a look with Mikey.

"A little privacy, please?"

"Right. I'm hungry anyway," said Mikey. "I'll let Don know you're here!"

April was happy she didn't have to fight to get Mikey to leave. He surprisingly understood the concept of a woman needing her privacy. Of course it could also have to do with the fact she had reamed him a good one for walking in on her while she had been using their bathroom. Thinking of that now had her blushing a little. Mikey, sweet innocent Mikey, hadn't seen any reason why he couldn't use the toilet while she had been cleaning up in the shower after an intense training session with Splinter. Donatello had pummeled him when she told the others about Mikey walking in on her and April had almost felt bad ratting the young turtle out…

_Almost_.

Assessing the woman April went right to the top of the tactical gear. Light armored plates were tucked in between the nylon fabric and upon unzipping the top portion her eyebrows furrowed together as Don entered from the area his lab was. She'd gotten called to come and give this woman who was dressed for battle medical attention but, something wasn't right.

"Don?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you get me a wet cloth?" asked April, calculating blue eyes traveling over smooth, bloodstained skin.

"Yeah, hang on," said Donatello as April continued to stare. He came back, eyes averted from the chest area and handed April a wet, black towel. "Can you help her?"

"Well I would…" April wiped at the skin most likely to be the area the woman was stabbed and came upon nothing but smooth skin save for three tiny, white scars. "If she had any injuries."

"What?" Forgetting his bashfulness and the fact that he was about to get to see breasts for the first time in his life he grabbed the towel out of April's hands and wiped down the area just above the black, lace covered chest. "This doesn't make any sense! She was injured! I know it! We all saw it!"

"Are you sure?"

"YES!" said an exasperated Donatello, his voice going high-pitched with his agitation just as Mikey came in holding a bowl of popcorn. "Mikey!"

"I didn't do it!" said Mikey, jumping at the sound of his name, making a few kernels fall from the bowl and land silently onto the floor.

"What?" asked Don, turning his head to stare at his brother, keeping note to ask him about the current guilt on his face.

"What?" asked Mikey, playing stupid.

"Come here!" ordered Donatello with a wave of his hand and Mikey obeyed, curious eyes moving over the… Uninjured woman?

"Dude! Where's the gaping wounds?" asked Mikey, peering down from the outside of the pit.

"I don't know."

"Maybe she _is_ an alien," said Mikey in an ominous whisper just as the unexpected guest gasped and jackhammered up from the sofa. A scared-out-of-his-whitts Mikey threw his hands up in the air, popcorn falling everywhere: the bowl landing with a loud CLANG. "AHH!"

"AHH!" screamed a startled April and Donatello, reaching for each other.

The unknown human looked down at her gaping top then to April and Donatello. "The hell?!"

"I didn't do it!" declared Mikey, holding his hands up. No way was he going to get zapped by an alien for peeping at something he didn't mean to peep at!

.

.

.

Dogpound winced as he fell to a heap on top of the dark, polished floor. The smell of burnt flesh and fur assaulted his nose and he looked down at the wound. He knew he needed to get it cleaned before it festered but his master had ordered a meeting and he knew that his health would have to wait. Already in his stronger body he knew he was healing a lot faster than a mere human would. He missed his human looks, but the added power of being a mutant was a large bonus to the "_gift_" that was bestowed upon him. The sound of something moving in the water had him turning his head slowly to the left and a brightly colored fish stared blankly at him. Xever.

"I suggest you turn those beady eyes away before I decide I want sushi for dinner," he growled and Xever stared at him in dark amusement before splashing away just as the doors behind him slammed open, a sharp staccato against the wall. Dogpound immediately got into a kneeling position, head lowered in respect to his master as he felt him move past him. He kept his head down until he spoke.

"You failed."

"There was a woman… She could create and control fire. She sided with the turtles."

"THE TURTLES!" Dogpound winced as Shredder's metallic fist crashed down upon what he deemed his throne. To add insult to injury, knowing of his sensitive canine ears: Shredder drug the sharp points of his clawed weapons over the armrests of the chair and the sound produced made Dogpound whimper. "These turtles seem to keep besting you over and over again. Perhaps I should make good on my promise and have you euthanized, worthless dog."

"Master, please, the woman: she was powerful. If I could get her in our grasp…" He mentally argued that the turtles had also evaded his master at one point but unless he wanted to see what the color of his organs were, he would keep his opinion to himself.

"She's bested you once. What makes you think she won't best you again?" asked the Shredder with a sneer, his one opaque eye boring down into Dogpound's skull.

"I…I…" Dogpound slouched. "I am your most loyal servant, Master Shredder. She took me by surprise but it will not happen again. I know she controls fire now, and I can… Prepare myself for next time."

The Shredder stood, his talons elongating before the very tips went below Bradford's chin. The mutant dog winced as the talons pricked through his fur and into the skin. He kept his gaze lowered and the Shredder chuckled before retracting his claws. He turned back to his chair and sat upon it, hands calmly resting upon the now dented and scratched arms of the chair.

"Find the girl. If you fail me again…" Shredder's head tilted to the side. "The only need I'll have for you will be that of a rug below my feet."

"Y-Yes Master," whispered Dogpound, tail curling between his legs as he retreated away from the Shredder, a plan forming in his head on how to get the girl back.

.

.

.

Though ordered to get some rest, both Leonardo and Raphael had lain awake in their respective beds. There was no way either of them could sleep with a strange woman in the lair with a power neither of them ever dreamed of existing. Also, the image of the bloody sai was still imprinted in their minds. What did it mean? The size and shape of it had been ideal for Raphael and the two brothers had shared an almost dooming look before Raphael had lifted her up. Originally, both had secretly wanted to take her to the lair to question her, especially when she woke up and started throwing fireballs at Bradford like it was nothing.

The sound of Mikey and then Don and April screaming had both turtles darting out of bed, reaching for their weapons, and racing to the pit. Both met in the middle of the tunnel that led to the main area and ran side by side, sliding to a stop. Weapons at the ready, two sets of warriors' eyes took in the situation and slowly they lowered their weapons. The woman was still on the couch, fumbling with the zipper to her top while Mikey kept repeating that he hadn't been the one to touch her. April and Don were apologizing and Leonardo and Raphael slowly walked to the pit, still on alert but less inclined to stab something.

"What's going on?" asked Raphael.

"She woke up," said April, releasing her death hold on Donatello. "It scared us."

"I see," said Raphael with a smirk. "I can see how someone opening their eyes can be frightening."

"Hey! It wasn't just…" Donatello stilled as the newest human in their group cleared her throat. "Oh, uh, how rude of us. We are the Hamato clan. I'm Donatello, that's Michelangelo, Raphael, and our leader Leonardo. This is April, she's a friend."

"I am Alice," said the woman, wincing as she held her hand up to her head. "What happened?"

"You passed out," answered Leonardo, sheathing his katana and slowly making his way down to the pit. Getting down on one knee, almost like a man making a proposal, he looked up at her sitting on the couch with soulful blue eyes. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," said Alice, rubbing her chest with a frown on her face. "Weird."

"Your wounds have completely healed. How?" asked Donatello, forgetting about his bashfulness and the fact that she had nearly scared him out of his shell. "The medical field will forever be changed if your condition can be explained and the endless possibilities from transplants to-"

"Great, he's gone geek on us," muttered Raphael, florescent eyes landing on Alice. "How DID you heal so fast?"

"Well you see, long story short… In my dimension I was a normal girl then one day BOOM. I came in contact with these," she said gesturing to the katana on the floor. "They gave me abilities, like the healing and the fireballs. Some bad people got a portal to open and I didn't have the knowledge on how to close a portal till now. Then, I had to go through or die. This has been my second stop on the dimension hopping train."

Stunned silence. Water dripped and something scratched against a pipe above their heads but still, they didn't speak for a full five seconds before they all started at once.

"Huh?" asked Mikey.

"Let me get this straight, you're from another dimension?" asked Raphael, chuckling. "Seriously?"

"That's highly improbable," muttered Donatello.

"She DID throw fireballs," argued Leonardo.

"I'm not freaking out over you being turtles because I KNOW you," said Alice. "In my home dimension you all wore the same colors and were named the same. You have some differences to them, including your age, because there's no way you're nineteen."

"Fifteen," said Mikey, blue eyes bright as he retook his seat beside her. "This is so cool. You know, like, everything about us?"

"Some," said Alice.

"My favorite color?" asked Mikey.

"Orange," answered Alice with a smile, trying not to laugh at the outrageously easy question.

"Dude… This is so freaky!" gasped Mikey, clasping his hands beneath his chin.

"That wasn't even a hard question you moron," said Raphael with a growl.

"Look," said Alice, gaining the attention of the teenagers. "I feel like shit. You got a bathroom? Then I need to speak with your Sensei."

"Splinter?" asked Leonardo, offering his hand. Alice took it, and it was much larger than her turtles' hands. It engulfed both her hands as she used him as leverage to stand. "Why?"

"To explain," said Alice. "I'm certain he has many questions and I'm thinkin' he's the one who can help me get home."

"Indeed I do have questions," said a soft, yet masculine voice from the far side of the room. Alice turned and didn't even flinch as he came into view. Instead, she gave a courteous bow. "Alice, correct?"

"Yes."

"I would introduce myself but I hear you already know of me. Of us."

"Indeed I do."

"We have many questions," he said, making her straighten.

"I understand."

"You may wash up first. Unfortunately we have no extra clothes for you to wear."

"I can rectify that later," said Alice, earning a raised brow from Splinter.

"I am certain you can," he said. "Let me lead you to the bathroom."

Alice managed to walk to Splinter and the still stunned teenagers watched as the duo left.

"Uh… What just happened?" asked Raphael.

"No idea," said a perplexed Donatello.

"I'm thinking that Splinter trusts her," said Leonardo. "Otherwise he wouldn't be so welcoming."

"Yeah, right, like he could tell," said Raphael, rolling his eyes.

"If Splinter trusts her, so do I!" chimed in Mikey before yawning. "I'm tired… I'll trust her tomorrow."

.

.

.

Alice sat on the floor of the shower, well aware that it wasn't as sparkly clean as she would have liked, but not really caring. The hot water hit her upper back and shoulders and she closed her eyes as she brought up her legs. Resting her head on her knees she let the emotions hit her full force. The thickness traveled from her chest to her throat and a sob broke out before she pressed her lips together. She didn't want them to hear her cry, the only one that got to see or hear her this weak was HER Raphael. But… Who _was_ her Raphael? The one she declared her love to before falling into the unknown or the older, more rugged version that had almost had her wanting to stay in his arms despite it really not being her home?

She was tired, so damn tired, and yet a part of her knew that this was only the beginning. How many more worlds must she travel through before she got home? Maybe it wouldn't take more time than she thought? Before she hadn't known how to open and close portals but that crazy version of Leo managed to get her ass in gear. Maybe Splinter had it right in getting her to meditate. Whatever the cause of her sudden clarity, she needed that to get back home.

"You can do this," she whispered as the water continued to pour around her. The tattoo with the inscription of water on her left wrist started to faintly glow and she lifted her arm to stare at it before pressing her lips up against the mystical ink. "You can do this, Alice. Be strong. Things are so fucked up right now but… It'll get better. YOU will get better."

She slowly stood, her knees slightly shaky but strong enough to have her stand straight. Reaching for the small square of soap a new resolve started filling her soul. Water had calmed her, and though she should be freaked out about it she no longer cared. Once she got home, things would be ok… Wiping away her tears she then lathered her body up and washed away the events from the past days, and let the water carry her depression and sorrow with it down the drain.

By the time she exited the shower she was smiling, that is, until she looked down at the bloodstained clothes sitting in the corner bunched up against the wall.

"Ugh," she said, bending down to pick up a dirt and blood caked top. "This will not do."

.

.

.

"What's taking her so long?" asked Raphael, pacing.

"Relax my son," said Splinter. "I am certain that she will be done in the bathroom soon."

"GUYS!" shouted April, rushing into the kitchen where the turtles and their father were sitting at the table. "She's gone!"

"WHAT?!" asked the stunned turtles.

"Hm, it seems I have misjudged her," said Splinter, feeling embarrassed.

"Don't worry, Sensei, I misjudge things all the time," said Mikey, patting Splinter on the back.

Raphael stood, chair falling back to the ground. "I knew it! I knew we couldn't trust her!"

"Relax," said Leonardo. "There's probably a very good explanation as to why she left…"

.

.

.

Alice smiled as she skipped through the racks at a clothing store. THIS was her element and she'd almost forgotten about the rush when it came to doing what it was she did best. Stealing. Ditching the bloody clothes she walked around nude, feeling safe because she had disabled all of the security. Fingers danced along the undergarments and she picked something out that was over 400 percent of its valued price. The black silk hugged her and she loved it. Next, she picked out a simple pair of jeans that, again, was overpriced and she rolled her eyes while ripping off the tags and putting them on. She chose a top that hugged her every curve. It was obviously cashmere and it was black, her favorite color. Tugging on the three-quarter sleeve on her left arm she walked around barefoot until coming to the shoe section. The selection was small, but she found a nice pair of leather ankle boots and pulled them on. Standing, she walked calmly to the office area and easily found and then cracked the safe. Tucking three hundred, she wouldn't be greedy; into her pockets she exited the store, grabbing a pair of sunglasses to place over her eyes just as the first rays of the sun came to bathe the city in a morning glow.

"Doughnuts," said Alice as she almost skipped down the sidewalk. "Doughnuts would be good."

.

.

.

"What the hell?"

Raphael watched as, an hour after she left, Alice came sauntering back in the lair holding a large cup of coffee in one hand and balancing a box of doughnuts in another. Just where did she come up with that as well as the new clothes she had?

"Good morning!" she said with a smile and the teenager was taken aback.

"What do you mean "_Good Morning_"? Where the hell did you go?" he asked.

"Raphael, you didn't honestly believe I'd be happy with bloody clothes now do you?" Alice frowned as she took in his posture. "Oh, are you mad?"

"OF COURSE, YOU GO RUNNING OFF AND-"

"What he means is," said Leonardo from behind Raphael, trying to be the voice of reason, and to keep Alice from throwing flames at Raphael. "We were just very surprised by your sudden absence is all… Um, where did you get the clothes?"

"Some things need to be kept a secret, love," said Alice as she turned her back to them. "Where's your kitchen? This lair is totally different than the one I'm used to."

"_Love_?" mouthed Leonardo and Raphael to each other.

"What the hell?" whispered Raphael, once again.

"I don't know," answered Leonardo just as softly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey!" The two brothers looked at the woman who was smiling from ear to ear. "You two want the dirty deets? Find your brothers and direct me to the kitchen." She gave the doughnut box a little toss but caught it easily. "You like jellies? I hope so because I call dibs on the chocolate covered with sprinkles."

Raphael and Leonardo didn't quite know where this suddenly bubbly and slightly annoying woman came from, but the sudden shift from warrior to, well, THAT: was not going over well. Leonardo offered to show her to the kitchen while Raphael said he'd find the others. It wasn't until Alice had the box set out neatly on the table that she gave Leonardo a slightly troubled look.

"I'm hoping you trust me," she said, looking down at her suddenly empty hands. "I know this is a lot to take in and once I feel like I'm back to 100 percent I'll be out of here permanently. Okay?"

"You will tell us the truth though, right?" asked Leonardo.

"Yeah," said Alice with a smile as the voices of an excited Mikey and confused Donnie filtered into the room. "You can trust me with your life."

"Good," said Leonardo. "Because what's been bugging us the most is the bloody sai we found in your hand that matched the wounds on your chest before they closed up." Everyone, even Splinter, was now in the kitchen looking at her. "Can you please explain that part first?"

"Great," she muttered, playing with the hem of her shirt. "Right away with the hard ones, huh? Well, kids, grab a doughnut and sit back because this is a doozy of a tale."

"Doughnut?" asked Mikey. "What's a doughnut?"

.

.

.

**TBC**…


	8. Chapter 8

**Note #1:** The events here are PRE-1x14, the turtles have yet to meet Karai  
**Note #2:** I'm happy to see new people enjoy the fics I wrote ages ago. I know the transition onto AO3 has been slow. Thanks for your patience!  
  


.

.

.

"…and so, after the portal opened, I ended up in an alternate dimension."

"Here?" asked Mikey, blue eyes so large that Alice feared they would soon pop out of his head.

"No, not here," said Alice, eyes darkening slightly. "A different place. This is actually my second stop."

Of all the turtles Mikey was the most engrossed with her story and she really wasn't surprised. Yes, Alice had told her tale of obtaining powers, fighting against the Foot: and eventually ending up hopping dimensions. She left many things out though. Like how she'd been a thief, and that the only reason she had the powers was because she had stolen the first sword. She left out Raphael being a lone vigilante who caught her, just in case he followed the same footsteps in this dimension. She didn't want to give out too many spoilers since they were still so young here.   
  
_Especially, _that in her world, she and Raphael were together.

She thought of him. Did Raphael miss her? Did he still want her? How much time had passed and had he moved on? She then thought of the other Raphael. Was he alive? Had he defeated Leonardo? In a fucked up way she was also wondering if he was missing her. So deep in her thoughts she didn't hear Splinter's question, a frown marring her face as she spaced out. A throat cleared and she looked up, soft gray eyes connecting with Splinter's dark brown.

"Uh, I'm sorry, what?" she asked.

"You looked sad. Are you ok?" asked Michelangelo, frowning himself.

"I'm fine," said Alice with a forced smile. "Just thinking of home."

"You are new to these powers," said Splinter. "You have yet to unlock their full potential, yes?"

"Yeah." Alice sighed. "The Splinter from my world was trying to work with me, but at the time chaos was coming in hordes from my besty getting a hit put out on her head to Karai going all whackadoodle and kidnapping my sister. I barely mastered the ability to create flame before the confrontation. In the other world, the world I came from, I manipulated water for the first time."

"That's so cool," said Donatello, hands folded over each other. "You have control of the elements at your fingertips! Not to mention you can create a bridge between realities and travel through it! I have some theories for why there are two swords. Based on the summary of that prophecy I believe that it's probable that you could not only generate a portal to another reality, but decide what point of time you-"

"Ugh!" A hand slapped over Donnie's mouth and Raphael growled in slight annoyance while mashing the lips of his brother closed. "Once he gets started he doesn't stop."

"Mmph!" growled Donatello, annoyance evident on his face, Raphael's hand still planted over his mouth. He gave Raphael a slight shove, making the red bandana clad turtle now the one growling in warning.

"_Juubun_!" snapped Splinter, demanding that the behavior between Donatello and Raphael cease. He then turned his attention to Alice, whiskers twitching and tail swishing at his feet. Upon her awakening he had felt the presence of raw power within her, and though the power was old: it was new to her. She was lost and in need of assistance and he felt a duty to help guide her. "Alice, you are welcome to stay in our home until you feel the need to continue your journey."

"Thank you." Alice's smile was genuine as she reached for the doughnut box. Her fingers wrapped around a powdered doughnut with a raspberry filling. "Come to mama."

"You mentioned a world before this one that you went to. What was it like?"

The question had come from Leonardo and Alice paused in her chewing, looking down at the doughnut in her hand. Red oozed from the inside of the doughnut and she swallowed, wincing as she was reminded of all the blood spilt in her past. Looking up at Leonardo, his kind eyes imploring: a pang of sadness hit her heart. If not for the Shredder in that world, would that Leonardo have grown up to be like this one?

"Bad," she said softly, transfixing the boys as they watched her eyes darken to almost black. Donatello filed that thought away for later analysis while Mikey thought it was super cool that her eyes could change colors. Though he wasn't happy that she was feeling sad to do it. "It was… Awful. This is a much better place."

"What was bad about it?" asked Mikey, leaning forward, his kind eyes soothing in a way. She could tell he wanted to help. But once again she wasn't sure what she should say.

"Everything." Alice winced, rubbing her chest. "You asked about the sai… It was a member of Shredder's guard that had thrown it at me. Raphael and I had thought he was down and he hadn't been and ended up catching me on my way through the portal. I know you worried that it was Raphael, but it wasn't."

"Geez," said Raphael. "I bet that Raphael made him pay." Raphael made a fist and pounded it into his open palm. A gesture that was quite common for the turtle. No matter the realm. "I know I would have."

"I'm sure he did," said Alice sadly, a chill traveling up her spine as the Leonardo and Raphael standing before her shared a smile together, bumping fists. Images of fighting flashed in her head. The two brothers together, weapons locked, the look of murder in their eyes. She shook her head to dispel the thought. "New subject!"

"I think we have asked you enough questions for the day." Splinter cast his sons' a warning glance before they protested. "We missed our morning training session. I think now would be a good time to make it up."

"Aww man," grumbled Michelangelo, whom was a sight to behold with powdered sugar sprinkled around his mouth. He was so much like a child here. Far from the hardened soldier who'd lost his arm in the realm she left behind. More like the Michelangelo she'd left behind, though more innocent.

"Yer totally gunna throw up all those doughnuts," teased Raphael, elbowing Michelangelo in the gut on their way out of the kitchen, the hanging blue curtain falling back into place behind them.

"Master Splinter? Are you coming?" asked Leonardo when he noticed Splinter hung back.

"You may start the session without me, Leonardo."

"I get to start the session?" asked Leonardo blue eyes sparkling with glee.

"For today, yes," answered Splinter.

"Sweet!" he said brightly before clearing his throat and bowing. "I mean, _hai_, Sensei."

Alice's shoulders sagged as Leonardo left the room, elbows resting on the kitchen island that served as a table. Splinter's eyes, beady in nature but filled with concern, looked over the hunched form sitting on the stool in his kitchen and felt sympathy for the distress he could feel in her aura.

"You are strong." She looked up at Splinter as he spoke. "I can sense conflict. Pain…and guilt. I understand you have been through a lot thus far." He stood from his stool, the legs scraping softly before gripping his jade stone walking stick. He rest a hand on her shoulder, his touch firm and yet gentle at the same time. "Do not fear speaking to me. My sons may not have caught on, but I feel there is more that has been left unsaid. I will not pressure you, but I have to ask: is there any threat upon my family with you being here?"

"No," she answered truthfully. "But I do have one request if it isn't too much trouble."

He lifted a brow. "Yes?"

"I have these swords, katana," she said, biting her bottom lip. "And I really have no idea how to use them. I mean, I know how to shoot fireballs and I'm kinda getting a better hang of the whole earth and air thing. Water? That's a work in progress but…"

"You wish to better your skills wielding the blades."

"Yeah." Alice sighed. "Splinter was more into me learning control of my powers. There was a lot of meditating and not a lot of kicking butt. I'm not even sure if I'm holding the katana right."

"Perhaps I can have Leonardo show you a thing or two later on during the day."

"That would be great!"

A loud crash and a protesting shout had Splinter's ears twitching. "Until then, please excuse me as I deal with my sons."

.

.

.

Alice sat on what was deemed the sofa with the remote in one hand and a small ball of fire floating above the open palm of the other. Bored, she flipped through '_King of Queens'_ and '_Two ½ Men'_ reruns before settling for a daytime talk show. Obviously, it wasn't one she had seen before, being in the future of 2012 instead of 2007. So she watched the female host dance along with audience members, a certain turtle pummeling a hanging bag to the beat of the song.

Their training had ended some time ago and yet the red masked turtle hadn't gotten all of his aggression out. Michelangelo had checked in on her, asking if she wanted some lunch, and she said yes. Alice could hear soft murmurs coming from behind her in the training room and she had to wonder if Splinter and Leonardo were talking about her.

"What'chu watchin?" asked a voice directly behind her ear, making her jump. Quickly she clenched her hand so the fireball didn't explode. "Jumpy, aren't you?"

"Raph!" Alice sighed. "My dimension isn't the only place you all need bells."

"Heh." He braced a hand along the edge of the concrete surface and easily maneuvered his body down to sit next to her. "Splinter talked to Leo about helping you with your training."

"Yeah." Alice's eyes drifted to where her katana were propped against the wall. "I need some help in that area."

"So what kinda fighting CAN you do?"

Alice shrugged. "Before I got my powers I had SOME training. I'm more of a street fighter. I didn't go to a dojo to learn what I know."

"What did you do before?"

"What's with the questions?" she asked, head twisting to the side: eyes turning to the color of rust.

"Whoa, your eyes they… They change color! I thought I was seeing things before." He grinned. "That's pretty sweet."

Alice smirked. "Yeah. When they turn red haul ass."

"Red, huh?" he asked, swiping the remote from her, ignoring her sound of protest. "I'll be sure to remember that."

"I was watching that," said Alice.

"Oh?" He dangled the remote from his fingertips, giving it a little wiggle. "What are you going to do about it?"

Alice smirked before gathering strength from Earth and launching herself at the turtle.

"Hey! Ow! Grrrr let go! GEEZ!"

A few moments later, Mikey came with two plates of sandwiches. He paused before entering the pit when seeing an displeased Raphael holding his sore wrist and glaring at Alice who had a smirk on her face and the remote in her hand.

"Did I miss something?"

"Nah, c'mon Mikey, watch Ellen with us!"

.

.

.

April had brought Alice some clothes she said had belonged to her aunt as well as products that "_every girl needs_" and Alice made sure to give April some cash for her trouble. Alice had to admit the clothes weren't half bad… save for the Mets shirt she had pulled out. No way in _hell_ was she wearing that shit. She chose black, drawstring capris made of soft cotton as well as a plain blue t-shirt with a small pocket on the front. Her hair got twisted up in a messy bun, strands falling softly to frame her face. Barefoot, she entered the dojo that had numerous rugs warding off the chill of the concrete floor as well as a big tree growing near the entrance of it. In her hands were her trusty katana swords and she smiled as Leonardo rose from the floor, having looked like he'd been meditating.

"Where's Splinter?" she asked.

"In his room," he answered, pointing his head in the direction of some closed, rice paper covered shoji doors with numerous designs on them. "We will begin today with how to hold your katana, and the proper way to draw your weapon."

"Oh! Ok." Alice easily strapped the swords to her back then smiled. "Ready."

Leonardo bowed and she bowed back. Standing straight he stepped back a few paces, arms crossing before tilting his head to the side in a way she found adorable. How funny, finding who would grow to be a lethal ninja in the future adorable.

"Arm yourself."

Alice reached up and drew both swords. The metal scraped against the scabbard as she twisted her wrists and held the katana in front of her. A small giggle had her pausing, narrowing her eyes before fixating them on Leonardo.

"No, not like that," he said, clearing his throat before schooling his features and transitioning into "teacher mode". He placed his much larger hand over hers and adjusted not only how she was holding her weapons, but where. "Like that. See? Does it feel a bit easier to hold them now?"

"Not as awkward," she admitted.

"Good. Now, place them back into their sheaths." It took her a few tries to find the slots before sliding her katana back to their home. "A true warrior does not just hold and use a weapon. The weapon becomes part of them. Another piece of their body. Drawing your weapon is important and faltering for a moment could have serious repercussions. We will repeat this process until you no longer have to THINK but just DO. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," said Alice. "I do."

"_Hajime-masu_…" Leonardo gave pause, realizing she probably didn't speak Japanese as fluently as he and his brothers. Of course, little did he knew, she understood fine. "Let's begin."

After about fifteen minutes he was finally smiling brightly. She managed to, three times in a row; sheathe her weapons without any mistakes. She watched as he walked to the wall holding an array of weapons then sulked as he grabbed two wooden bokkens. She caught one as he threw it at her, where the blade would be, and he once again was frowning.

Stupid fake sword thing!

"You have already used your katana in battle, but with me: you will start as I did. Your battle scars and stories have convinced me that you have been in combat and can handle yourself. Well, that and seeing you snag the remote from Raph earlier, which was _awesome_! Uh,however…"

He lifted his bokken up, aligning it in front of him with both hands on the single handle. Alice mimicked that, hands just in front of her belly button, wooden blade barely brushing her nose. The air was calm, still: even the background noise of the television and the sounds of Raphael arguing over his game weren't distracting her.

"Like me, you shall start your kata with the practice weapons until I feel you are ready to graduate to practicing with the real deal."

"Ok," said Alice, mimicking his hold. "Show me."

Leo smiled. "I wish my brothers had been as eager as you this morning."

"Well," said Alice, watching as Leonardo shifted one foot to the side then crouched slightly, lowering the sword to near his hip. Move one. Alice mimicked. "Not everyone can be as loveable as me."

.

.

.

"You did well today," said Leonardo, wiping his brow with the back of his wrist.

"Thanks," said Alice, feeling sore but happy with her performance. She managed to keep up, for the most part, with the pace he had set. She knew for a fact that he could probably go a lot faster but had started her out with a handicap. "Really, thanks for doing this. I don't know how long it's going to take me to figure out which reality is mine but…"

"How many are there?" he asked and Alice smiled.

"Many. Here, let me show you."

She sat upon one of the many carpets and patted the one in front of her. Slowly he kneeled before her, hands resting on his thighs as his curious eyes took her in. She reached behind her and gripped one of her katana, holding it tightly in one hand before resting the blade gently in her palm. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, exhaling slowly.

"Hey! Are you guys done yet?" asked Michelagelo loudly while entering through the doorway, Donatello and Raphael trailing behind him.

"Shhh!" ordered Leonardo, twisting around and placing his finger against his lips. "Alice is showing me something!"

"What?" asked Mikey, practically skipping to Leonardo's side.

"If you be quiet I will show you," said Alice calmly as Donatello and Raphael kneeled before her like Leo and Mikey were. Alice was aware of the doors to Splinter's room sliding open softly to her right and knew that her audience grew from one to five. "Ok… Here we go."

The turtles watched, amazed as the light was practically pulled out of the training room. Shadows stretched across the walls. They were put slightly on edge as the darkness surrounded them but hands didn't reach for the weapons. Suddenly, tons of small specs of light filled the dojo. So bright were these lights that they reflected off of the metal weapons and shined brightly in the irises of their eyes.

"Whoa…" said the four turtles as Alice opened her eyes which were now a blue almost as pure as Mikey's.

"There are that many realities?" asked Donatello. "_Seriously_?"

"This is so weird," said Raphael, one of the lights practically resting atop his nose, making him go cross-eyed.

"Seriously weird," agreed Mikey, poking a light with his finger, but it only traveled through his digit. "Which one are we?"

"This one," said Alice, resting her katana in her lap before pointing with her index finger at a brilliantly lit red star. "I'm not sure what the colors mean. Red is obviously good though, huh?"

"Yeah!" said Mikey.

"I just wish there was some way to narrow it down," said Alice sadly. "All these possibilities and I have no idea where MY home is. I think there are so many here because somewhere down the road, the path was changed and ergo, another reality born. I mean, it sounds stupid but…"

"You could be correct," said Splinter, making five heads swivel to stare at him. "Perhaps the Splinter from your world had a point. Meditation will help you clear your mind and focus… Close your eyes, Alice. Think of your home and the turtles closest to you. Do you have family? Someone waiting for you there?"

"Yes," she said sadly. "I do."

"Think of them. Of your desire to return to home and to them."

"Ok…" Alice closed her eyes, tears threatening to gather as she exhaled deeply. "Ok…"

_'Raphael… I miss you… please show me where you are… God, I just want to see you again…'_

"It's working," whispered Leonardo and Alice opened her eyes.

He was right. Dots had faded and only half remained that had been there before, but with her concentration broken, all the dots reappeared and she felt a little woozy so she broke the link. Light flooded back into the dojo and the stars dissipated. Alice leaned back, bracing her hands behind her to keep from falling down flat on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I broke your concentration," said Leonardo sadly.

"No… I was getting tired, too." Alice sighed. "I need a break."

"My sons need to go on their nightly patrol," said Splinter. "We have a guest quarters for you if you would like to rest."

"Yes, please," said Alice. "That would be helpful."

.

.

.

_Alice knew she was dreaming because she was back in Raphael's room. She lay on the bed they had shared, locked in his arms, mouths pressed together as her palms slid up his plastron. She sighed contentedly as his hands traveled down the bare skin of her back before he rose above her, mouth pressed to her neck. She wanted to tell him she loved him, that she was trying to make it home, but his mouth was distracting her to the point of being mute._

_"Tell me you love me…"_

_Wait a minute…_

_"Tell me you love me…"_

_Her eyes popped open and suddenly she was back at the complex, in her borrowed bed. The alternate version of Raphael now in her arms. She was pulled up, sitting on alternate Raphael's lap and staring deeply into his passion-filled eyes while one of his hands gripped her hair and the other rest at her hip, clenching against the skin there. Another mouth pressed against her shoulder, startling her, and while alternate Raphael gripped her hips tightly, HER Raphael from home cupped both of her breasts in his hands._

_Two sets of lips pressed to her shoulder, traveled up her neck, and rest against her ear. Two different voices spoke to her._

_"Tell me you love me…"_

Alice's eyes snapped open and she groaned, throwing an arm over her eyes. She was in the same abandoned subway car she had fallen asleep in, the blankets wrapped around her legs, the small stuffed panda that Mikey insisted she sleep with staring at her with what looked to be distaste from the foot of the bed.

"What are you looking at? Huh? Don't judge me…" She flopped back down on her stomach, punching the pillow. "I already know how fucked up I am."

.

.

.

**Alternate Universe  
Michelangelo's Hospital Room**

"She's really gone?" asked Michelangelo.

"Yeah," answered Raphael, standing by the lone window in the room, his back to Michelangelo.

"And Leo is… Dead," he continued, his mind trying to wrap around what he's missed these past few days since he'd almost died at the hands of Leo.

"Yeah."

"Shit."

"_Yeah_."

Michelangelo sat propped up against pillows feeling… Lost. The Shredder being dead had been an internal victory but he had secretly hoped that they could have gotten Leo back somehow. Instead, his brother was dead and the one before him looked like he was close behind him. He looked like shit. Skinnier, if possible, and worn down.

"When did you sleep last?"

Raphael laughed harshly, rubbing the back of his neck and shifting from one booted foot to the other. It was then that Michelangelo noticed that Raphael was still in his full tactical gear. Mikey knew it was to create some sort of authoritative persona to those still in the compound, to let all know that Raphael was now the boss. From what Donatello and Emily told him just a while ago, the people were falling into line fast and those that didn't: were dealt with. Finally, Raphael crossed his arms and twisted his upper body around to answer.

"Can't sleep. Gotta talk to people like the President and Military types to let them know that the worst alien threat the planet had ever seen is dead. The other small factions of aliens that arrived and took over the East coast should be easy to deal with. The Triceritons might give us some trouble but if I give some incentives to the other more manageable factions: it might make it easier. I got shit to do. I can't sleep. I _can't_…"

Once again, Raphael looked out the window. Michelangelo knew where he was looking because HE had looked there before too. The spot on the roof of the old bank where Alice had appeared for the first time: and it killed him. It killed him to know his brother was hurting because, even after all these years: he still loved him and never stopped loving him. It killed him to see who had been a tough, military leader look like a shell of his former stuff. It also killed him, to know that in the end, Alice had chosen Raphael over him: though he knew why. She had her OWN Raphael waiting for her, somewhere… Now? Now he just wanted to help his brother out of this funk.

"We can help you," he said.

Raphael snorted, fully turning now and leaning back against the window: ankles and arms crossed, as closed off as ever. "Yer in no condition to do anythin'."

He was right and Michelangelo knew it. Hell, his throat burned like hell and talking was a chore. When given a mirror to take a look under the bandage he knew that not only would he have to deal with a missing arm but a hideous scar across his neck to go along with all the others on his face.

_'Thanks a lot, Leo,'_ he thought. _'I might never get laid again.'_

"Not yet, but you have Donnie."

"He's busy in his old lab dissecting Leo, trying to see what was wrong with him," said Raphael.

"Disect-_Raph_! He was still our brother!" said Michelangelo lethally, unhappy with how blunt and cold Raphael sounded when talking about Leo.

"He was fucking _nuts_, Mikey. He wasn't our brother any longer. He died when Splinter died."

Michelangelo looked down. He was right. Whatever Shredder had done to Leo, it had killed him long ago. Looking up at Raphael, he knew he was a lot stronger than all of them put together. He managed to build a resistance group from inside the lion's den and keep sane. Michelangelo had been sloppy in his defiance, and though it had cost him his arm: in the end it had all been worth it.

"I gotta go," said Raphael, suddenly pushing himself away from the wall to exit the room.

"Where you going?"

"Got some things to do. Rest up, little brother, you'll be out of here soon."

Michelangelo watched his brother leave the room in slight regret. He should have said more but he didn't. Honestly he had no idea WHAT to say anymore. Slowly he exited the bed and took the same spot Raphael had just been in. His blue eyes looked sadly upon the rooftop and he sighed deeply: fogging up the window.

"Dammit, Alice, I hope you're alive. You need to get back here. He's dying on the inside. I saw it before but… Fuck, babe, you need to get your sexy ass back here and get him back to 100 percent before he runs himself into the ground. Also, wouldn't help to have myself a sexy nurse…" Michelangelo winced, hand gingerly rubbing his itchy neck. "Leo, if you can hear me… I hope you're at peace. Happy. And I hope you feel like shit for doing this to me."

Stepping away from the window he went back to his bed. He poured himself some water and after drinking it, clicked off the light and settled against the pillows. He wouldn't sleep… Just spend the night looking up at the ceiling wondering if and when things would be ok. Though, he knew, that despite the victory against Shredder they still had a long road ahead of them. 

.

.

.

He sat in the dark, the only light the amber glow of the lit cigarette in the ashtray. Beside the ashtray was a glass tumbler filled with amber gold liquid that matched his eyes. Scotch, the best he could find, and Raphael was certain he was on his fifth glass: the migraine he had carried most of the day slowly dissipating. He drained his glass, smacking it down onto the desk: before resting his elbows on the smooth surface to cradle his head.

Outside the doors of his closed office he was aware of the hustle and bustle of his people. He was to have a meeting with the Secretary of State tomorrow to discuss the peace terms as well as possibly opening a channel with what was left of the U.S. military to study the weaponry and prevent something from this ever happening again. Of course, he had Donatello planning countermeasures just in case the U.S. Military decided to double cross them-including installing the entire compound with a self-destruct program that would wipe out everything if needed. Of course, he wasn't expecting a double-cross so soon, there were other aliens and threats to deal with first. He groaned just thinking about the long list of things that needed to be done.

This moment was the first he had to himself in a long time. The peace and quiet was always the worst. When he wasn't busy, when he wasn't submerged in a project, his mind would linger to that night. The night he wasn't fast enough… The night he lost his brother and perhaps the love of his life to the same weapon he murdered his brother with. Laughing bitterly he poured another drink, sucking down his cigarette, exhaling the smoke through his nose and mouth before taking the shot.

"Hell," he muttered before standing, the chair falling backward. "Fuck this shit."

He jammed his smoke into the ashtray, encasing the room in darkness. Reaching blindly in his drawer he found the sleeping pill bottle and shook out three before downing them with one more swing of alcohol. Slowly he lumbered from his office up to his private chambers where he stripped down naked. He could feel the pills working as he fell forward onto his bed. As he started to pass out, he prayed to whoever was listening that this would be the night he wouldn't dream of her.

His prayers went unanswered.

**ORIGINAL UNIVERSE (2007)  
RANDOM ROOFTOP**

_"MOTHER FUCKER!"_

Three turtles halted in their attacks against the Foot to check on their hotheaded brother. Raphael had a shuriken embedded in the bicep of his arm and he yanked it out, pulling chunks of flesh with it before whipping it in the direction of the Foot member that had thrown it: hitting him between the eyes for the kill. It was violent, and perhaps a bit over the top, but it was to be expected of their older brother. It's been almost three months since the disappearance of Alice and he was just now getting back into the familiar routine they'd been raised on. The fact that he'd been slacking and not giving it his all was apparent with the now bleeding wound on his arm caused by a shuriken he could have easily deflected had he been paying attention.

"You ok, Bro?" asked Michelangelo, spinning a nunchaku and smacking it against the temple of a Foot Ninja.

"I'm fine!" growled Raphael, leaping into the air, spinning a full 360 degrees before his heel smashed into the face of another Foot recruit.

"Let's try not to kill them all," said Leonardo, twisting his body in time to crack the hilt of one of his ninjaken into the nose of his assailant. "Or knock them all out. We need to figure out what the hell Karai is up to now."

"Yeah, yeah," said Raphael. "We need to find her, and kill her."

"Raph!" Leonardo growled, tucking his swords inward to do a split kick, two more bodies falling unconscious at his feet. "We've talked about this."

"Yeah, yeah. Killing for revenge bad. Blah, blah-" His elbow connected with the back of the head of a female ninja, her wail meeting his ears: yet he felt no sympathy for the girl who had made the wrong choice. "-blah. I get it, Leo! But your girlfriend has had enough chances. Even though she helped us out with Winters and his rock buddies, she's still just as bad as the Shredder!"

Leo sighed. "I know… And she's NOT my girlfriend!"

"Damn right she isn't!" chirped Michelangelo, now wanting to be part of the conversation. "We don't have enough room in our family for that kind of crazy!"

"Agreed," said Donatello, spinning his bo expertly before swinging it into the gut of the final Foot member standing. He hooked his bow around the ankle of the amateur fighter and placed his large, two-toed foot upon his chest while Leonardo bent down and removed the mask of a young teenage boy with a shaved head and what looked to be a bad attitude.

"We have some questions," said Leonardo calmly.

"I ain't sayin' a damn thing, Freaks!"

"Listen here you piece of shit," growled Raphael while leaping forward. Donatello barely managed to get out of the way as dual sai embedded into the concrete on each side of the kid's head. The temperamental turtle lumbered over the teen that swallowed thickly, brown eyes wide with fear. "I just got done killin' at least a dozen of yer pals. Yer no different than them and I'd have no problem cuttin' yer dick off and feedin' it to ya. The reserves in my patience tank are bone dry. So, yer gunna answer my brother's questions…. Or yer gunna die." He leaned in closer, amber eyes lethal. "Got it?"

"O-Okay! Okay!"

Raphael pulled his weapons free from the concrete and while Leonardo questioned the kid, he went to the edge of the building. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply while blindly replacing his sai in his belt. He felt someone beside him and slowly turned his head and opened his eyes to see a worried looking Mikey. Raphael didn't move but took the comfort his brother gave him when Michelangelo placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I miss her too, Bro."

"She's gone, Mike… Isn't she?"

"I dunno…" Michelangelo looked down at the street, watching passing cars as his face turned serious. "You have to believe she'll be back. That she's ok, and fighting to make it back here. If she is gone… Then you also have to believe that maybe, just maybe, she's in a better place… You know?"

"Yeah." Raphael placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. A sign of thanks. "I know."

.

.

.

**2012  
The Lair**

Raphael paused in bringing the spoon full of sugary cereal to his mouth (his current favorite food now that they got regular groceries instead of eating worms and algae all the time), when a disheveled Alice entered the kitchen. Her hair was tied up, strands escaping from the binding and resting softly against her face. He was getting a good view of her legs due to the sleeping shorts she got and the fact that her feet were bare. Raphael had to admit that she was hot, even now without any of that gunk on her face that chicks liked so much.

"Coffee?" she asked, palms rubbing the crud from her eyes.

"Uh… Sorry. No Starbucks in the sewers," said Raphael. Really, the only reason he knew what Starbucks was, was because there were a couple on Canal street and one on Delancey that he and his brother's passed all the time on patrol. April had brought a cup one night when she came to get some advice on a paper from Don. She asked if he wanted to try it and he had passed. Don apparently liked it.

"Yer kidding me," said Alice with a pout, bottom lip sticking out, and Raphael surprisingly found his eyes drawn to that lip.

"Sorry," he said with a shrug, shoveling more food into his mouth and chewing aggressively while looking away from her. What the shell was wrong with him? He was acting like a perv. He was acting like Donnie!

"Ugh, well I guess I could go and-_OH MY GOD_!"

"What?!" shouted Raphael, immediately dropping his spoon with a clang to reach for his sai. Milk splattered on the large kitchen island as well as on his plastron but he ceased arming himself when seeing Alice lean over the counter to stare at Spike. "_Geez_, give a guy a heart attack!"

"He's so cute!" she said, reaching out to pet the top of his head.

"Oh! **_Don't_** ! He'll…" Raphael froze with a look of confusion on his face as Spike leaned into Alice's touch. "…bite. Wow… Guess he likes you. Don't tell Mikey. He's been trying to get Spike to like him for ages… Just ends up getting chomped on."

"Aww… Are you a naughty turtle, Spike?" asked Alice.

The way she said it had Raphael thinking of OTHER things and a light blush painted his cheeks as his eyes drifted down to what she was wearing other than those shorts. What April called a tank top barely contained two breasts that any teenage boy would appreciate and Raphael caught a slight glimpse of red lace. Red lace from her bra… annnnnd the blush deepened as his fiery green eyes darted away.

Yep. He was a total perv.

"Sometimes," mumbled Raphael as he went to the fridge. Opening it, he let the cool air brush against his cheeks and he inhaled deeply to control his hormones before reaching for one of the many lettuce leaves inside. He stood up straight and offered it to Alice. "Wanna feed him?"

"Sure!"

She took the leaf and settled herself on a stool before outstretching her hand. Spike gave the leaf a sniff before biting into it. Alice once again giggled, a sound Raphael found himself liking, before folding her arms in front of her and resting her chin on them. Raphael settled back on the stool across from her and continued to eat his cereal. The room remained silent, save for the soft crunches coming from Spike's mouth.

"So…" Alice's eyes drifted up to his face. "You're from another dimension." She nodded. "That's kinda cool."

"Yeah."

"You said you had someone waiting for you there… Who?" he asked, making her frown.

"A guy."

"Oh," said Raphael. "You married or something?"

"Nah, just started seeing him," she said softly, light blue eyes focused on Spike eating his leaf.

"Oh. Well." He slid off his stool. "Hope it works out for ya."

And Raphael meant it. Despite his crush on her he really did hope she found a way home. He'd be going nuts if he were in her situation, separated from his brothers. From Splinter. He'd do anything to get back to them. Just as Alice was to get back to the people she cared for. Raphael made a promise then and there to make sure he'd do what he could to help her. He wasn't sure where the sudden protective feelings were coming from. Maybe it was because she protected Mikey from Dogpound. Maybe it was because she was hot. Either way, he was going to help her.

"Thanks."

"When are you thinkin' on trying that star trick again?" he asked.

"Soon," said Alice with a yawn. "My body is still a bit too drained to try."

"Yeah," he said. "So, uh, you still going to train with us today or are you going to give it a rest?"

"Once I get my coffee I'll be good to go." Alice slid off her stool and with one more pat on Spike's head, exited the kitchen. "Later!"

"Bye." Raphael slumped against the counter when she left, green eyes turning to Spike. "Man, she's something, huh?"

_Chew. Chew. Chew._

"But she's too old for me, not that she looks old, but I mean... I dunno, I feel like she's still holding back. Hiding something. I dunno why I feel that it's like…" He threw his hands up in exasperation. "It's like I KNOW her but I've never seen her before in my life! But I wanna protect her. I wanna... Argh! I don't know..."

_Chew. Chew. Chew._

"What should I do, Spike? I mean, you think it would be weird for me to just go up to her and call her B.S. or should I just let it slide? I DON'T feel like getting fireballs to the face like Dogpound did."

_Chew. Chew. Pause… Chew._

"Yeah, Spike, yer right. I gotta talk to her. Thanks for listening buddy."

_Chew_.

.

.

.

"It wasn't easy," said a goon that was rubbing his already bruising cheek. "But I got her."

"Good," said the smooth growl on the other end of the line. "When the turtles start to realize their little friend is missing, they'll know where to look."

"Oh yeah." The Dragon leader looked over his shoulder at the teenage girl that always seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Her blue eyes glared at him as she yelled at him. Her shouts were muffled out by the duct tape he had over her mouth. Her hands were bound behind her back and her legs were tied to the chair as well. He turned away from her, a cocky smirk on his face. "They'll know exactly who took her. Sadly, she managed to shout out for her phone to self-destruct before we could tape her mouth closed." A growl at the Dragon swallowing profusely. "They'll come through."

"They better…" growled Dogpound before hanging up the phone.

The Dragon sighed before pocketing his device. He grunted in discomfort while rubbing his cheek once more. The chick had a mean hook, something he was sure she picked up from those turtle freaks. He sure as hell hoped this was all worth it in the end. It was HIS ass on the line if things went south. Turning back around his face fell and he paled when seeing a now empty chair: frayed rope ends as well as a crumpled up piece of duct tape on the floor.

"Son of a BITCH!"

.

.

.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Note: For those who have yet to see 'Turtles Forever' you may be a little lost (and spoiled)

.

.

.

Alice wasn't sure what was going on. She remembered walking with Mikey on the way to training, talking about her powers and maybe showing off a bit by making a water sphere over her hand and splashing him with it. She then recalled him saying something about Dr. Prankenstein wanting to use her abilities for balloonless waterballoons before a bright light flashed behind her eyes. Suddenly, she wasn't in the lair anymore, but an endless area where white fog curled up around her bare ankles and calves. She saw no beginning or end to the room and turning full circle all she _could_ see was the damn fog.

"You're a hard person to get a hold of, Alice."

Alice twisted around on the heel of her foot, hands up and at the ready to protect herself. Her brown eyes narrowed upon a short figure, male: wearing white and blue robes with a ridiculous hat to match. He was staring at her with an almost grouchy look on his face and in his hand was a scepter that had an eerily familiar glow to it.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"Forgive me," he said. "Normally I don't resort to such theatrics but you've been moving around a lot lately and I've just now caught up to you. I am Lord Simultaneous. Time Lord of Earth."

"I… what?!" asked Alice. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, Alice, I do not kid. I save that bibble babble for my apprentices."

"What do you want?" she asked warily, stepping a few paces back.

"I am here to help guide you to where you belong," he said, flicking his wrist and Alice watched as a window opened. The same color of the portals that opened when she used them. Images started flashing from her getting her powers to traveling through the portal for the first time. "You are a Timestress. You can travel through time as well as other dimensions. I've been tracking you since your arrival here in this time plane. You may not know it, but you have polluted the time stream here by interacting with the turtles. It is to be expected of all novices."

"Whoa whoa whoa," said Alice, holding up her hands. "Timestress?"

Simultaneous sighed. "Like me you can travel through different dimensions and realities. Have you not wondered how it is you have managed to travel from 2007 to 2032 and now 2012? Though I will admit some realities have a different timeline, most are the same… You are still new to your powers and have not the disciplined mind to pinpoint the time and place you wish to go."

"I've been working on it," she said nonchalantly, shrugging as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"That you have. Though the interaction with the turtles is frowned upon, they HAVE helped you. I know you wish to return home. But you cannot. Not yet."

"What? Why?" she asked, hands falling to her sides as she took a step forward. "Why?!"

"There is a disturbance in the time stream. It is coming… All Earth realities and dimensions are in danger."

"I thought I took care of that with Karai," said Alice.

"No," said the Time Lord. "She was a mere… Nuisance. There is something much, much worse coming and you need to be there to help stop it."

"I'm sick of riddles, just tell me!" she shouted. "Where do I need to go?"

"I cannot. It is up to you to-HEY!" He raised his hand and froze the fireball that was aimed at him. "That is ENOUGH! Before I send you to the Prehistoric Era!"

"I'm tired of being played like a fiddle. I need to know something. Anything!" she shouted, pulling at her hair in frustration.

Simultaneous sighed, freezing the portal to zoom in on the image of her lying on the ground. The turtles were around her. Mikey was shaking her shoulder while Donatello looked to be checking vitals. In the background, watching with clenched fists: was Raphael. Simultaneous zoomed in on him and Alice frowned.

"The turtle Raphael is your Guardian. Your… Protector. The humans on Earth might even deem you as soulmates. In each reality, each dimension: where there is Alice, there is Raphael. Some places, like the previous one you visited, Alice or Raphael have perished and the other soul remains lost. HE is the key to helping you as well as your swords. They harness your powers, much like my scepter does mine. You are special, Alice. You used powers you should not have been able to use without the second sword."

"So the only Alice that could be a Timestress was me and the one that died in the other dimension?"

"No," he said. "You all have the ability. The swords picked YOU. Not only have they gifted you with the abilities of a Timestress, but that of the elements as well. Very rarely are two gifts bestowed upon one person. You are special, Alice. A guardian of the light, a warrior of good: perhaps even more powerful than me once you get a handle on your gifts. It is borrowed power that allowed me to pull you here."

"How do I know where this threat lies? What do my powers mean? What evil are you talking about?"

"Trust me. When the time comes… You'll know."

"Can't I just use my time thingy and cheat and see what happens then stop it?"

"You could…" He smirked. "If you knew how to use it properly. Master Splinter said it best… Meditation is key…"

"Son of a…" The world collapsed around her, white faded to black, and soon she found herself on her back staring up into the worried, rust colored eyes of Donatello. "-**BITCH**! No. Oh hell no!"

She scrambled up and Donatello and Michelangelo stepped back as Alice twisted from side to side.

"Come back here you little midget man! I want answers! ARGH!"

"Alice?" Alice stilled, taking deep breaths as her eyes focused on Donatello. "What happened?"

"I… I…" Her eyes met Raphael's and she looked away immediately. "I can't. Not now."

Then she ran. She ignored their calls, their pleas to come back. She ran faster than she ever has before. Through the sewers then finally up on the surface where the somewhat fresher air greeted her. She didn't stop as buildings, lights, and finally thoughts blurred. She apparently had a destination in mind because she was soon standing in front of a familiar brownstone. The gate was broken here, too. The hedges were untrimmed and the upstairs bathroom window was broken.

"Alice!"

Honestly it wasn't a surprise he'd followed her. Not after what that Time Lord had said to her. How had he found her? Either he ran just as hard and long right behind her the whole time or he used the connection they apparently had. She started questioning ALL of her feelings for the Raphael in her time and the one she just left behind. Did she truly love them, or was it the mystical Guardian connection talking? The doubt made her heart hurt and her head spin. Was everything between her and the Raphaels' nothing but a lie?

"Not now Raphael."

"What the hell is going on? You ran out of the lair talking about midgets and you worried Mikey and made him think you were dead!" His eyes traveled around the shadows. He was in a very exposed spot. He was nervous but he was going to stand his ground to get some answers. "What's going on?"

A crash sounded from inside the brownstone followed by a feminine yell. Alice's fists clenched and unclenched as she started walking forward. She whipped open the gate, the hinge giving, making the gate crack against the sidewalk. She was aware of Raphael behind her, his sai in his hands. Alice didn't hesitate to kick the door in, the power of earth enabling her to. A familiar man stood over a prone figure, a teenage girl that resembled Alice right down to her now bleeding lip.

"Get away from her you sonuvabitch!" shouted Alice before a whirlwind of air picked up the man and tossed him down the hall. The teenage version of herself sat up. In this reality, it seems, she gets her split lip a little bit sooner. She's young. Fourteen? Fifteen? Alice goes to her younger self and kneels down beside her. "Are you ok?"

"W-What's going on?" asked the shaken girl just as a male groan sounds. Her "father" was standing up and Alice stood her full height before turning to look over her shoulder. "Take care of her Raphael. Keep her safe."

Then Alice launched forward, grabbing the drunken man by the collar of his shirt and tossing him down the hall further. He crashed into the sofa: beer cans and stale TV dinners scattering from her attack. Alice rears back then slams her closed fist into his face once, twice, three times.

"This is your fault! ALL YOUR FAULT! You weren't there for me! You selfish bastard! I hate you… I HATE YOU!" She picks him up and throws him into the television set. Sparks fly. He does not move anymore.  
Panting, Alice falls to her knees, hands going to her face: her entire body trembling with rage and sorrow. "I hate you…"

.

.

.

Raphael watched Alice leave and start attacking the human male. At her request to take care of the girl he rolled his eyes. He's no babysitter, but a sniffle had him tucking his sai away then going to the girl. She was looking up at him with a mixture of fear and awe. Her eyes, a chocolate brown: were wide as he kneeled down beside her. Holy hell, she was ALICE. Younger, but he knew it was her!

"Hey. I'm not going to hurt you, ok?"

"O-Okay…" A small noise had her perking up then crawling to the hallway closet, wincing with each movement. "Danica? Danica!"

"A-Alice?" The closet door opens and another little girl with the same color hair runs out holding a rabbit stuffed animal close to her chest. The teenage version of Alice holds her arms open and Danica runs into them. "You're hurt."

Teenager Alice rubs her upper lip with the sleeve of her shirt, wiping away blood.

"It's not that bad."

"This is your fault! ALL YOUR FAULT! You weren't there for me! You selfish bastard! I hate you… I HATE YOU!"

Raphael tensed. The Alice that he knew sounded broken, lost: and it was taking everything in him to not check on her. She obviously needed a moment with the man that was obviously a version of her father. Raphael was aware of how fucked up this situation was. The younger Alice looked up at Raphael and he did something he did not expect. He offered his hand and she took it and their eyes met and it was weird. Really weird, because he was feeling something start to click. Was _this_ how Donnie felt about April? This connection? It was annoying but… Nice. Yeah. Nice.

"Let me help you," he pleaded.

"Ok," she answered, fingers tightening over his.

A shuffle had Raphael looking up to the doorway. It's the adult version of Alice and she looked awful. Her eyes are red and it looked like she had been crying. She turned to look at the joined hands of Raphael and her younger twin and he swore she smiled for a moment.

"He's unconscious," she said softly. "He won't be up for a while. You have somewhere to go?"

"I…" Alice looked away. "We have no one."

"I have a friend that can help you," said Raphael seriously, making the younger version of Alice look at him once more. "Let me help you."

He wasn't sure why he kept saying that but he was pleased when she finally nodded.

"Mama?" asked the very young version of Danica, looking up at Alice. Alice winced, a pain in her heart. Danica was much younger here. Alice bent down and opened her arms and Danica ran to her. "Mama!"

"No, Sweetie," said Alice, looking up at her teenage self. "I'm family, but I'm not your mama."

"Daddy was mean tonight. He hit Alice hard…"

"I know." Alice closed her eyes painfully. "I know." She then looked up at the teenage girl that looked like she was about to pass out. Alice understood. She saw Raphael for the first time, and she knew she was feeling that familiar spark she knew all about. Alice also knew that seeing YOURSELF was hella weird. "Pack a bag. We're going."

.

.

.

Close. So close. She'd been running for ages. Ever since those ropes came off. She didn't stop, grateful for her training as she jumped over obstacles like they were nothing. She tripped once, skinning the palms of her hands and her knees. During the first struggle outside her building the Dragon had hit her on the back of the head to disorient her and the constant running was making the blood pump faster and the injury throb even more. When arriving at the entrance of the lair a sob wanted to tear its way out of her mouth. The things that Dragon had said to her while tying her up, the things he wanted to do to her… She'd never been more scared in her life. Not even when the Kraang took her and her dad the first time.

Leonardo was the first to see her. He'd been watching Space Heroes and hearing her tear into the lair had him looking back curiously. Upon seeing her in such distress he rose swiftly and she collided into his plastron, into his open arms. They banded around her and when she finally realized she was safe that was when she lost it. Her hands grabbed desperately at his arms and her eyes closed and the tears fell has harsh sobs released from her chest.

"A-April? What is it? What happened?"

"I-I… I…"

She couldn't get the words out and Leonardo held her tighter just as Donatello exited his lab holding a gadget. Upon seeing April in distress as well as her bloody knees and the blood she was smearing on Leonado's arms, he dropped the gadget. It crashed to the floor as he hurried to Leo and April. Wordlessly, Leonardo shifted April over to Donnie whom eagerly soothed his hand through her hair: frowning at the bump at the back of her head.

"D-Don…"

"What happened?"

"D-Dragons had me… Don… He… He said he wanted to…. TO me and… and…"

Inner rage boiled beneath Donatello's skin. Oh he knew what she was trying to say and he met Leonardo's gaze. Leonardo put the pieces together and the normally kind blue eyes transitioned into something venomous. Donatello inhaled and exhaled deeply before pulling back, hands steady on her shoulders as she looked up at him with tear-stained cheeks.

"You're safe now… Okay?"

April looked lost. Desperate for protection so all she did was nod before reaching for Donatello again. It was then that Leonardo's shell cell rang and he answered it upon seeing who it was.

"Raph? You're where? April's place? Yeah… I see. She's here. She got away. Is Alice is with you?...... What do you mean BOTH of them?"

.

.

.

Raphael had panicked when seeing the note on April's door. The Dragons had her. As if the night wasn't shitty enough he now had to deal with Dragons! Worried about the girl he called sister he had immediately called Leo to get backup and was pleasantly surprised that April was at the lair. Now, with two Alice's and a little girl in tow, he was leading them back to the lair. Splinter was NOT happy that he had company, and he had to talk him into letting teenage Alice and her sister come to the lair. Splinter yelled at him in Japanese about keeping the family safe and about all the rules he was breaking but then had stopped and tersely told him to get home quickly.

Now he walked into the main room, the three girls behind him: and stopped dead in his tracks when seeing an upset April curled up on Mikey's lap while Don bandaged her hands. He could read the tenseness of Donatello and he was surprised to see anger on Mikey's face.

"What the shell happened?!" he shouted and they all turned to him and it was his brothers' turn to look shocked as the teenage Alice came to stand beside him. "Yeah, trust me, I have a story for you, too."

They went first and when hearing the way the Dragon threatened April he wanted to beat the crap out of the punk that had hit her. He wanted to cause so much hurt that his body was asking for the release. When seeing he was in no mood to explain the other two girls, the older version of Alice took it upon herself to introduce them as HER and her sister. Splinter came in and the little girl hid behind the older Alice while peeking up at him through her curly brown locks.

"He's not going to hurt you," said Alice, lifting the girl then offering her to Splinter. "He's nice. He's a good guy."

"He no hit me? Or you?"

"Only when we're training," said Alice. "He trains ninjas."

"Like Kung-Fu Panda?" she asked, eyes wide with excitement as her arms reached out. At a loss, Splinter took her, looking a little awkward. "Hi."

"Uh… Hello."

"I'm Danica. You're a rat. You talk. You're silly!"

"I…" Splinter cleared his throat. "I think it's past your bedtime."

"I'm NOT tired," said Danica, even though she snuggled into the crook of his neck, face rubbing against the fur there. "Not at all…"

"She likes you, Sensei," said Mikey with a grin from his spot on the pit floor.

"Fuzzy…" murmured Danica and the older Alice smiled before looking at April.

"This is my fault. They want me and they used you. I'm sorry. I'm going to handle this NOW."

"You can't go fighting the Shredder alone," said Raphael. "We've talked about this."

"Raphael this is not your battle," she said softly. She then looked  
to Alice. "Do you understand that they are your friends and family now? THEY will protect you. You need to trust them."

"I…" Her teenage self looked around the room. "How do I know that THIS is what is best for Danica? This is too much."

"I know…" Alice sighed. "When I leave, I'm hoping things will clear up."

"You're going to leave?" asked Mikey sadly.

"I don't belong here, Mikey…" Alice smiled. "Don't worry. You have another Alice to play with."

"I'm not a damn toy," said Alice, annoyed, but curious of Mikey and peeking around the older Alice to look at him.

"I'm going to face Shredder and his mutt tonight. Do not worry. I  
have a plan."

"I don't like this," said Leonardo, standing before her. "I can't just let you go in alone."

"Tough. Shit." Alice smiled as he balked at her language. Well, that and the flash of red in her eyes. "Thanks for helping me, Leo. But trust me when I say that I got this. Now if you'll excuse me, I got to go get ready."

.

.

.

Alice had acquired some things throughout her stay here. She zipped up the black, leather jacket before tugging on a pair of comfortable, flat boots over her tight fitting jeans. She slipped on the holsters then slid her katana home before pulling on a pair of black, fingerless gloves. Her head tilted to the side when hearing a shuffle behind her and she reached up to tighten her ponytail before turning to face Raphael leaning against the doorway of her borrowed room, holding Spike in his open palm.

"I don't like it."

"I know."

"You shouldn't be going in alone."

"I don't plan on staying long." Alice sighed. "I'll say my piece, burn some things down, then leave to where I'm needed next… Wherever THAT is."

"It's me, isn't it? Who you have waiting for you," he inquired softly and she hesitated before slowly nodding. Raphael exhaled, running his free hand over his bald head. "I've been feeling something strange with you. A… Pull… It just got stronger when I met the Alice from here. What does that mean? Do you think I'm supposed to be with her?"

Alice didn't want to get into that. She didn't want to say that the fates decided that all the Alices and all the Raphaels in the all the universes were meant to be. She didn't want to taint that look of awe on his face when he thought of her.

"I think… I think that's up to you and her." She turned serious standing before him and reaching up to tickle Spike under his chin. "Goodbye Raphael."

"Yeah," he said, patting her on the shoulder. "Good luck."

"You, too… I remember how I was as a teen." Alice smirked. "You're gunna need it."

.

.

.

Donatello waited until ten minutes after Alice left before pulling out his tablet. Raphael had informed him that he planted the bug on Alice and he was using the bug to track her movements. Standing on top of a random apartment building, Donatello watched the small blip on the screen. April and the younger Alice stayed behind with Danica and Splinter. Donatello had tucked a blanket around the shoulders of a still shaken April before leaving, promising her that they would be careful. He hated leaving her, but he also couldn't let Alice go in against the Shredder without backup.

He heard a crash and a squeal coming from below them and the four mutant turtles watched as a Dragon, holding his nose, was dragged out onto the street. Donatello's fists clenched. That was the jerk that had hurt April, and it was taking everything in him to not leap down onto the street and take care of business.

From the clenched fists of his other brothers, THEY were having the same inner battle.

Soon, they were shadowing the Dragon as he led Alice to a brick building with cathedral like windows and a large clock on top. She walked right up to the front doors and waited. It didn't take long for about ten Foot Ninjas to descend upon her and she held up her hands in surrender, but not before rearing her fist up and knocking the Dragon down unconscious. Donatello smirked at that as well as the comment she made before being escorted inside.

.

.

"Take me to your leader," said Alice after knocking the dick that had hurt April out cold. The Foot seemed wary of her and even tried to take her weapons and her hands flared up. "Touch them and die. I have no qualm with the Shredder but I would like a chat with him before I leave this place. It's either that or you face his wrath as I walk away."

One of the Foot Ninjas nodded before she was escorted inside. She went into an elevator and one of the soldiers rode up with her. She acted bored, crossing her arms in front of her chest and cocking out a hip as the soldier she was with spoke into a phone after he pulled off his mask. He was speaking Japanese but she understood every single word he said. Shredder wanted to meet her, and they were going straight to the top. She had to admit she was a little disappointed that the building wasn't larger and the security a little tighter.

Was this just a small faction or was this it? Was this another sinister Shredder she had to deal with and was this one an alien too, or not? Splinter told her his story but a part of her still had to wonder.

The elevator doors opened and the first thing she noticed was the scent of water. She walked out calmly to a metal walkway that had water on each side of it that was covered with a thin layer of glass. She was dimly aware of a large, pink fish swimming in its depths.

Finally, sitting upon his thrown: was the Shredder.

"So," said Alice, calmly walking up to him, showing no fear even as the mutant dog growled at her from Shredder's side. This Shredder was covered head to toe in sharp metal. He even had little metal spikes protruding from his knuckles the weirdo! "I hear you've been looking for me."

"Indeed I have…"

"Well, I have places to go and people to see… So I won't be staying long."

"You will bow down to my Master and show respect," growled the mutt and Alice rolled her eyes before using air to lift him up then slam him down against the glass, making it crack. The air curled and swirled around her legs, anxious to attack the dog again but she dispelled it with a flick of her wrist.

"Down boy," said Alice with a smirk before turning to Shredder whom was looking far too amused at her actions of flattening one of his goons to the ground. "Like I said, I've got places to be. I'm not going to be here much longer. Just thought you should know before you decide to kidnap more young girls to get your way."

"You align yourself with Hamato Yoshi and his freak band of turtles. By default, you are now my enemy."

"Is that how you really want to play this?" asked Alice, reaching up and grabbing one katana.

In less than a blink of an eye, the mutant dog is up and attacking her. Alice ducked to avoid the monstrous beast's attack and twisted her katana beautifully before thrusting it upward. With the power of water the glass cracks and the water erupts. While the pink fish flops at the bottom of the tank, gasping for air, the dog and the Foot soldiers are taken care of with a powerful wave that sends them into the elevator. The doors close and Alice is alone with Shredder. That is, she thought she was: until she looked up to see four figures hunched by the clock on the outside.

Those idiots… She should have known they would follow her.

"Impressive," said the Shredder, his tone deep and menacing.

"Trust me, Sweetheart, you haven't seen anything… Yet?" Alice pointed behind him. "What the FUCK?"

"Insolent fool, do you really think I would fall for…" He paused, looking down at his hands because they felt strange. "That?"

Alice watched in astonishment as the Shredder started to vanish. His color drained first until he was all in black and white… Then the black faded and all that was left was the white. Behind him, where the turtles had sat perched to watch her was nothing. Nothing at all.  
Slowly, things in front of her started to vanish, disappear. It was like the world was being erased.

"Oh God."

Was this it? Was this what the Time Lord had warned her about? Grasping her other sword she ran backwards then fully twisted around. She ran for all she was worth but knew that she was trapped. Gasping for air, panic seized her for a minute before she got a hold of herself. Focusing she exhaled deeply before lights formed in front of her. One by one she saw that they were dimming… Save for one… The one right in the middle. It continued to shine bright while the other stars dimmed and died.

"Well… Looks like YOU are where I need to be."

The portal opened, and she entered it, unsure of what she had to deal with on the other side.

.

.

.

As soon as Alice stepped through the portal a sense of weightlessness overcame her and she started spiraling to the ground. _Not again_, she thought as her legs and arms moved sporadically. With her ponytail whipping in her face she looked down and gasped, calling upon air and she stilled about two inches from the ground. Panting, she slowly eased down, landing on her feet softly. Grinning to herself she brushed off her hands, the material of her fingerless gloves rubbing together while doing so.

"I'm getting the hang of the whole floaty thing," she said as lightning struck, lighting up the gloomy town and making it more of a bright gray than anything else. "Eesh, this place is depressing."

Colorless. Soulless. This place was nothing like her home town. She timidly walked down a sidewalk, garbage being blown across streets that had more cracks and potholes than it did smooth surface area. Alice reached out a hand and her fingers enclosed on the lone Newspaper page. Her brown eyes zeroed in on the year: 1984.

"Great," she said, releasing the newspaper, letting it flutter out of her fingertips back to the street. "Now that I know WHEN I am I need to figure out WHERE I need to go."

It was then she felt a slight tickle. A tingle at the base of her neck. She brought her hand up, a frown marring her scarred lips even more. Her bare fingertips traveled over the skin of her neck: over the mark Raphael had given her during their tryst. Tensing, she reached up for her blade, eyes ever cautious. Was this the Guardian thing? Was the Raphael of THIS dimension close? Or was this just a warning someone was sending her and using the mark as a sign?

Hand resting on the handle of one of her katana she walked forward slowly, eyes scanning the shadows. There! Above her head, over one of the rooftops, something had moved! She braced herself, looking up now: eyes on the ledges of the surrounding buildings.

"I know you're out there! I never was a fan of hide and seek. So how about you do me a favor and just come out?"

Lightning flashed and for a moment all she saw was white before her eyes focused in on four dark shadows standing directly above her. So still, she could mistake them for statues, the only movement their bandanas that twisted wildly with the gusts of wind. For a moment, all they did was stare at each other, until one of them moved. The flash of steel swords was all she could see as his agile body flipped to the ground below. Alice stepped back as he straightened, his weapons ready. His eyes narrowed upon her and she narrowed her own: hand still on the hilt of her weapon but not yet taking it out of the protective sheath.

He moved and with a flick of her wrist instead of attacking her he was dodging a sphere of fire. She saw the flash of surprise in his eyes before she took out her sword, the one affiliated with fire and armed herself. She bent low, the blade of her katana resting on the bent elbow of her free hand while her fingers dug into the leather covered hilt of her katana.

"I don't want to fight you," she said as the other three landed beside him, their own weapons out.

"It's like one of those old Mexican stand-offs... Us on one side and the strange girl with the ability to throw fire on the other…" Alice tilted her head to the side, listening to Leonardo talk. Then Donatello comes at her, bo staff raised. "Donatello goes for her legs first but she easily jumps over the low strike, lashing out with a fierce kick that sends my brother to the ground… Surprising…"

"Are you seriously narrating?" asked Alice, ducking as a flying nunchaku came at her head. She flipped backward, air aiding her before literally pausing in the air to twist her body around and land an aerial, spinning kick to Michelangelo's face. He goes flying, shell cracking against a rickety street light. "I don't know whether to be impressed or annoyed."

"Raphael and I go in together and we are both shocked as she easily evades us. I'm not sure what it is. Is she that good? Or does she somehow know our every move? Does she work with the Shredder or-"

"**HELL NO**! I don't work for that overgrown tin can!" she shouted, cutting Leonardo off just as strong arms banded around her waist. She growled as she was tackled down to the ground.

"Raphael grabs her from behind, he loves this stuff, the fight always gets him… Uh, Raphael? What are you doing?" asked a perplexed Prime Leonardo while looking down at his brother. "Are you… _Smelling_ her?"

Alice grunted as the full weight of Raphael came down on her. He wasn't as tall and muscular as the Raphael she left behind in her own world or the one after… More built like the turtles from 2012. Shorter, but still powerful. She could feel his panted breath caressing the side of her neck before his nose pressed into the skin and inhaled. Alice tensed as one of his hands moved up under her jacket and shirt, his palm caressing the skin of her stomach. DAMN IT his body, soul, whatever it was: was recognizing her as someone he needed to protect, love, argh! She didn't have time for this drama. And wouldn't you know it? The place his mouth was pressed near was the mark Raphael left on her.

"Who are you?" he growled into her skin. "What're ya doin' to me?"

"Let me go and I'll explain everything," she whispered, the Guardian connection kicking into high gear as she fought with everything in her to not melt. Geez! This was insane! Did THIS one not have an Alice either? He rolled off of her and she looked up to see him slightly shaken. She was too. He looked nothing like the Raphaels' she met before, and yet he was still familiar to her. "My name is Alice."

She stood on her feet, brushing off the seat of her pants, the sweat slickening her palms beneath her gloves a large annoyance. She took a deep breath, ready to explain what was going on when there was a flash of pink in the middle of the street.

"_Now_ what?" asked the Michelangelo of this dimension just as eight more figures popped up.

"The hell?" grunted Donatello from her right.

"You gotta be shittin' me," said an exasperated Alice, for standing in the street in front of her were EIGHT more turtles that suddenly had their eyes on her and the turtles behind her. Leonardo moved to attack and Alice put a hand on his shoulder: using earth to keep him back. She earned a growl filled with warning for that. "Easy there, cowboy. I'm sure they are here for the same reason I am."

"And why are ya here?" asked Raphael and slowly her now brown eyes slid up to meet his black.

"To save the world… Apparently."

.

.

.

Alice slowly walked to the eight figures standing before her. Her eyes studied each and every one of them. All had the same color coded bandanas and gear though the shorter ones seemed to have initialed belt buckles. Cute. They seemed to crowd around the turtle towering over them all… Raphael. Was it her imagination or was he giving her the same look the other Raphael had been giving her moments ago? Oh hell… ONE she could handle but two? THREE Raphael's?

"So…" Her voice sounded shaky and so she cleared her throat, eyes immediately seeking out the turtle wearing blue. "Hello Leo."

"I'm… Sorry. Do I know you?" he asked, understandably confused.

"No. At least not yet… I take it you're here for the same reason I am."

"If it involves stopping the Shredder from destroying every single universe and reality that is connected to this one then… Yeah," said Leonardo.

"Shredder, huh? Should have figured. You know, I'm getting REAL tired of that prick," said Alice, eyes flashing red as she made a fist and slammed it into her palm. A classic Raphael move she seemed to pick up. "So, is this one human or one of those pink brain things?"

"An Utrom," said Donatello, the taller, beefier one wearing purple and holding a doohickey that resembled a flashlight. "I'm sorry but, WHO are you?"

"Name's Alice. I'm a Timestress," she said.

"Like Renet? Do ya know Renet?" asked Michelangelo, the one without the initialed belt buckle.

"No. I just sort of started this gig. Been traveling a while. Took a lot of stops to end up here."

"Wait a minute," said a voice from behind her. Turtle Prime Leo. "For those of us that DON'T know what's going on… Explain!"

The Leonardo with the blue bandana but not the initialed belt started explaining something about Shredder taking over some super powered Technodrome that had the ability to track the turtles to their "prime location" and that if he could destroy them here he would see ultimate victory. When Alice pointed out that it would probably kill him too, Leonardo nodded at this.

"Yes, but he doesn't care. All he wants is to destroy us. No matter what the cost."

"So let me get this straight," said the prime Leo. "You're us, but from another world." A pause. "I don't see it."

Alice rolled her eyes as the turtles started to verbally attack each other about multi-colored headbands, initialed belt buckles, and other crap. During the ribbing she could feel eyes on her and she tensed while her now gray eyes moved over the groups. One, two… Yep, all three Raphs' were currently giving her a stare down. The tallest was biting his lower lip while looking at her and she had to admit that of all the turtles she has met: he resembled HER Raphael the most. The first one she met here was giving her such a hard stare that she was starting to feel uncomfortable whereas the last one just looked at her with curiosity.

"All right," said Prime Leonardo, stepping forward, looking like he was willing to play nice. "Let's stop your Shredder. You said he's using a Technodrome?"

"Yep, but don't worry," said the smallest Donatello, holding up the flashlight thing. "We've created a sophisticated device that'll be able to track the Technodrome no matter where it-"

Prime Leo pushed the device aside before pointing behind the group. "Is that is?"

Alice looked behind her and her eyes widened. It was huge and shooting lasers! She was certain fireballs and aerial kicks weren't going to cut it and she sure as hell hoped they had a plan. She noticed the beam of blue light shooting up into the sky, the color matching that of the portals she passed through. Coincidence? She thought not. A friggen supped up spaceship. How was she supposed to stop THAT?!

"Yep," said the Beefcake Donatello. Yep, Alice was categorizing them. It was hard enough so the small ones with the initialed belt buckles were the Mini-Turtles, the ones with the colored bands but bigger muscles were the Beefcakes, and the scary ones that looked like they would drink your blood if given the chance were the Primes. "That'd be it."

"It's been doing that all night," grumbled Prime Leo.

"Wait, wait, wait…" Alice held up a hand and twelve sets of eyes were on here. "You've NOTICED this thing and haven't wondered what it was up to? Or figured that, oh, I don't know: you should _stop it_?!"

"To be fair," said Prime Mikey, pointing his nunchuk at the Technodrome. "LOOK at it."

"Yeah, I see it," said Alice, gray eyes flashing red for a hot moment. "Let's go stop it."

She started walking in the direction of the spaceship.

"Bossy one, isn't she?" asked Prime Don.

"I like her," said Mini Raph.

"You would," teased Beefcake Raph while checking out her ass as inconspicuously as possible.

"Well," said the Beefcake Leo. "Let's go, guys!"

"I'm all for it but, what's the plan?" asked Beefcake Mikey.

"I guess we'll get to that when we get to the Shredder," said Prime Leo, following behind Alice.

"I don't like that plan," whined all three Mikeys'.

.

.

.

Alice had to admire the Prime turtles. It was Prime Leo that came up with the idea of using Shredder's ego to lure him out of hiding and she along with the other turtles had to admit it was a pretty good plan… All he would need to do is press a button to end the turtles for good but along with their goading and verbal challenges, he _just_ might come out to try and finish the job on his own.

So here she was sandwiched between Beefcake Raphael and Mini Raphael and it was… Awkward. Super awkward. She could feel them both looking at her and she was certain Mini-Raphael was scooting closer and closer to her as if seeing what he could get away with and Beefcake Raphael? He was a friggen' beast. She felt SMALL next to him.

"So…" UGH that VOICE. It was deep and sexy and… Her inner Timestress was purring, dammit. "How do you fit in all this again?"

"I came into these powers a short time ago in my dimension. Met that dimension's turtles." She decided that NOW was as good of time as any. "I'm dating you."

A pause. "Come again?"

"Well, MY version of you."

"Oh…" He said softly. "Is that why I, uh…"

"Yep," said Alice tightly before whipping to the other side and pointing a finger at Mini-Raph. "One more scoot, Mister, and I'm blasting ya!"

"Man can you believe this girl?" asked Mini Raphael, staring at… Something? Just WHO was he talking to? Himself? Weirdo…

"Sheesh," said Beefcake Mikey. "I can see why Raph likes her."

"Shut up," said Beefcake Raphael, reaching over to smack Mikey atop his head.

"OW!"

"Guys!" scolded Beefcake Leonardo, blue bandana whipping in front of his face: eyes narrowed upon the group that now looked guilty. "Focus, please!"

"SHREDDER!" shouted Prime Leonardo as he and his brothers flipped onto the roof as planned. "WE ARE HERE!" Alice chanced a peek around the corner of her hiding spot. They looked a sight, the Prime turtles: lethal and ready to defend their home world. Alice felt a new sort of admiration for this harder version. "SHREDDER! Face us!"

A long, tense pause followed. Would Shredder fall for the trap? Were they all about to get blasted by that laser thing? Alice's hand tightened over the hilt of her katana, her wide and green eyes on edge and ready for anything. She met the gaze of Beefcake Raphael and he had his own hand on his sai, hands tightening against the leather bindings on the handles and she could hear the leather protest his harsh grip.

"Shredder! Do you fear us?" taunted Raphael and Alice shivered at the tone of his voice. Deep. Dangerous. Deadly. A part of her wondered what the outcome would have been like if she had met THIS version on the rooftop instead of hers.

"I am here!" The fuck? She shared a look with the others and they all looked around their spots to see the Prime version of Shredder. Great! "Come and face your-"

Alice watched, amused: as the turtles threw anything and everything from discarded glass bottles to trash cans at the Shredder. She giggled as the great and mighty Prime Shredder fell victim to a wave of trash, losing his balance and falling off the rooftop. She only hoped this other one was as easily beaten! She chanced a look down to the Prime turtles and Leonardo signaled for them to once again take cover. They did and Alice rested one hand over each of the other Raphael's shoulders. Both tense. Both ready to fight. It seemed like Raphael was ALWAYS ready to fight no matter WHAT dimension she was in.

"SHREDDER!"

Lightning flashed. Ominous. Dramatic. Alice would say almost over the top, but then a lethal voice crawled its way to her, curling her insides.

"You speak my name but you do not know me. I am Ch'rell, Oroku Saki, Duke Acureds: the one TRUE Shredder. I am a destroyer of worlds and I fear NO ONE."

"Hmpf. Told ya he'd take the bait," said Prime Leo, looking back at the hidden group. As one they moved, leaping up from their hiding space and landing with weapons drawn to face the Shredder.

"If there is one constant in the universe: it is Shredder's big, fat ego," said Beefcake Leo smugly.

"Still alive? How can this be? Unless…." Lightning flashed and Alice was left wondering if it was ever going to rain when the silhouette of something feminine caught her attention. No. HER? _Now_? "Karai… You!"

"Yes, Father. I used the matter transporter to rescue the turtles from your scanner…" Well. Alice didn't see THAT one coming. A Karai that didn't dote 100 percent on the Shredder? That was nice, considering she'd been ready to kill her if need be. "And that's not all…"

From behind her came a Splinter that Alice figured came from the Beefcake's universe as well as another Shredder and some brain thing inside a tacky suit. Another Shredder? As Splinter stated his sons would not fight alone they jumped down as one and soon there were seventeen figures surrounding one Shredder. Alice liked the odds.

"Your unreasoning hatred of the turtles has blinded you to the truth, Father. Your actions could destroy us all," said Karai and Alice was seriously tempted to kidnap her to help her deal with her OWN Karai at home! THIS one clearly saw reason!

"Karai is right," chimed in Beefcake Don. "Whatever you're doing you've already wiped out our entire world!"

"Fool!" scoffed Shredder. "I care nothing of the universe I left behind. I will not stop till-"

Out of nowhere, Prime Raphael came forward with a flying kick, his foot landing perfectly in the middle of Shredder's chest. He fell over the edge of the rooftop ledge, much like his Prime counterpart, his shouted alarm dimming as his body traveled the path to the street below.

"Less talk," said Prime Raphael with a simple twist of his sai. "More action."

Alice frowned, hands gripping her katana tightening slightly. Was that it? They all looked at each other but the claim to victory was short lived as a large shadow befell on the heroic group. They all took numerous steps backwards, necks craning to look up into the eyes of the Shredder who went from being ordinarily sized to a large, robotic monster at least fifty feet high if not more.

"Let us finish this once and for all. I came to this dimension to destroy turtles. The more." His hands on his altered techno suit shifted into large swords. "The merrier!"

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me!" shouted Alice, crossing her katana, a sliver of fear traveling down her spine. How were they supposed to beat THAT?! Super techno Shredder with his humongous feet and hands… Alice then had a funny picture in her head of the Shredder replying "_The better to squash you with, my dear._" Shaking that image out of her head she grit her teeth and readied herself.

"Now come! Come and face your doom!"

All Alice saw was a large arm coming down on top of her and she dodged to the left. Suddenly, the ground before her feet rattled and started to give way and she barely had the mind to call upon air before falling with the rest of them. As dust and debris scattered she shielded her eyes, the gritty bits of concrete and plaster biting at her skin. She floated higher and sucked in fresh air, fighting a cough while looking down to make sure everyone was ok.

"All too easy, my new body has given me unlimited-"

"HEY FUCKFACE!" shouted Alice, interrupting him.

"What?" he gasped, looking up to see her floating in midair, eyes glowing even redder than his. OH was she pissed. She was tired of dealing with this asshole every dimension she jumped into and it was time for him to learn his lesson!

"SUCK ON THIS!"

Alice twisted her katana easily and called upon air and while using the same concentration she used while meditating she felt the breeze surround her before she extended an arm and sharply cut it in front of her. A large burst of air hit the Shredder, making him stumble backward before Alice coaxed air into picking up larger chunks of the building that had fallen and using earth as well she launched the large rocks at Shredder. Once again he stumbled back and she heard a frustrated growl before his hand twisted again to form a gun.

"Ah shit," she cursed as bullets in the form of lasers started to rain upon her. Shaky in her dodging talents she barely managed to miss one laser before another grazed her calf. The flash of pain had her losing concentration for a moment and she was suddenly falling. Tensing, she prepared herself for the pain of hitting the ground when monstrous arms encircled her. She felt the impact of the hit against the rooftop of the half-standing building but whoever had caught her managed to take the brunt of the fall. Shifting, she slowly slid her gaze up to be met with the piercing eyes of Beefcake Raphael.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she answered and together they stood. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said with a smirk before taking out his sai and running toward the ledge of the building. She watched, amazed, as he seemed to almost fly before landing on the arm of the Shredder gracefully, pounding the tips of his sai into unyielding metal.

Alice looked down at her leg and winced. Calling upon water she soothed the worst of the burn, knowing that it would smart later and a little annoyed that once AGAIN she ruined a perfectly good pair of jeans! Growling in annoyance she limped to the side and looked down at the street where the others were. Slowly she floated down, just as Beefcake Mikey asked where the Prime Turtles were. Looking around she had to admit that she had lost track of them until, out of nowhere, they fell upon Shredder: covering his eyes.

"You smart S.O.B.s," said Alice to herself as the mechanical body of Shredder started to spasm, his shouted cry of surprise music to her ears. What else was music to her ears? The sound of his body breaking apart in the laser as he crashed into the Technodrome. "Looks like we've found his weak spot!"

"The Technodrome!" said Beefcake Donnie.

"Hm, go figure," squeaked the weird brain thing that Alice STILL wasn't sure about. Shredder? A Lackey? Bah, it wasn't important!

"GET HIM INTO THAT BEAM!" ordered Beefcake Leo and Alice sprang into action with the rest of them. She immediately went high and aimed for the head like the Prime turtles had, flinging fireballs as well as using air to hurl large chunks of the building Shredder smashed at him: the rock exploding on impact. She could feel herself weakening but she did NOT want to stop. Then, for some reason, the beam turned off.

Disbelief. Alice was ready to throw her katanas down. What would it take for things to just go RIGHT FOR ONCE?! Then, Shredder was reaching down and he had the Prime turtles, crushing them with his hand and Alice felt a stabbing pain go through her. She faltered and once again she started to fall and she crash landed on top of none other than Beefcake Raphael. Weakly she rolled off of him, her body jerking with pain. Shredder was talking, but she couldn't hear what it was he was saying. Everything hurt so damn much and the grip on her katanas faltered as her hands went to her head. Wreathing, she felt the tears starting to collect in her eyes. Never had she felt a pain like this and so lost in it she wasn't even aware of Beefcake Raphael holding her hand until the pressure became enough to make her knuckles pop. She opened her eyes and gasped as their joined hands started to fade into white.

"N-No…" she gasped.

Then, suddenly, the pain was gone and she was sucking in air while what had been the migraine from hell dissipated to nothing. Still holding her hand, Raphael's head turned to Karai and Alice listened as the kunoichi tried to talk some sense into the Shredder.

"Don't you see, Father? To destroy the turtles is to destroy everything. Including you. Please. I do not want to lose you again. Stop this madness!"

For a moment Alice thought she had gotten through to him- until the pain started again. Everything started to fade into nothingness, including the Shredder. He saw no reason. He was so lost in his vengeance he did not see the gravity of his actions. Mustering up enough strength, even though her right side was nothing but whiteness, she had enough in her to throw a monstrous fireball at his hand while exploding throwing stars embedded in Shredder's metallic leg and went off. It was enough. He lost his grip on the turtles and once again she was on her hands and knees gasping for air.

"FOOLS! YOU ONLY DELAY THE INEVITABLE! I WILL NOT REST UNTIL-ARRGGHHH!"

Alice watched with wide eyes as the red laser turned back on again, the light blasting through the Shredder. She heard him scream as the laser made him and his gigantic body dissipate to nothing. A laugh escaped out of someone's mouth and suddenly they were all laughing, cheering. Alice even accepted a hug from the mini-turtles as the laser turned off.

In a flurry of motion, those that followed the super insane Shredder were subdued and orders were being carried out to return home. Alice remained in the background as all the turtles said their goodbyes, all three groups making the comment that this particular Shredder ALWAYS seemed to come back and Alice shook her head in disbelief. It was like he was a cockroach! She hoped, for the sake of everyone everywhere, that he was finally gone.

The Primes were the first to go. As Leonardo said their farewell, Raphael looked at her and gave her a curt nod and a burning stare. All she could do was nod back before they were gone, vanishing without trace into the night. The two groups remaining seemed very impressed with their "ninja vanish".

The next to go were the mini-turtles. Alice was once again bombarded with awkward hugs, especially from Raphael. She patted him atop the head and he seemed to nuzzle her breasts a bit TOO much so she shoved him away, once again threatening to blast him before he and his brothers ran up into the Technodrome. Mere seconds passed before it was gone. Alice only hoped that they were smart enough to dismantle the thing when they returned so that THAT Shredder didn't have the same advantage as the others.

"That Shredder is in for a nasty surprise," said Beefcake Donatello with a cheeky grin. "While they were busy getting the Foot soldiers and other things in order I managed to sneak onto a console and create a programmed command that, as soon as they reach their own dimension: will initiate a self-destruct. NO ONE will be able to use that as a weapon ever again. Knowing our counterparts, they'll be well out of the blast area before it goes off."

"You're one smart cookie, Don," said Alice with a grin, hand resting on his shoulder. "Just like my Donnie at home."

"Oh, thanks," he said and Alice swore the genius turtle was blushing. "How about you? How will you get home?"

"Oh. I'll manage," said Alice.

"It was an honor fighting by your side. Your skill is very impressive," said Leonardo, palming his hands together and bowing. She was taken aback and was now fighting her own blush.

"Thanks," said Alice. "I WAS taught by the best." She nodded over to Splinter who perked up.

"I feel I have missed something," he said.

"Don't worry, Sensei, I'll catch you up!" volunteered Michelangelo just as Donatello opened the portal to their own world.

"Ya sure yer ok here?" asked Raphael, hovering by her side, making her look up. MAN he was tall!

"Yeah," she said as Splinter and Mikey entered the portal followed by Karai. "I think I got it from here."

"Okay. Uh. Be careful out there, yeah?"

"Yeah. And Raph?" Leonardo and Donatello watched in awe as Alice leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek before whispering in his ear. "There's an Alice waiting for you in your world. Go get her, Slugger."

"Plan on it," he said, hands that had subconsciously moved to her elbows slowly sliding back down to his sides. Raphael stepped back from her and hesitated when seeing he had an audience. "WHAT?!"

"Nothing," said Donatello and Leonardo at the same time, smiling.

"One word ta Mikey and yer dead," he threatened before stomping through the portal himself.

With one last wave, Donatello and Leonardo left, leaving Alice alone on the destroyed street. Sighing, she took out her dual katana and hugged them close to her chest. Closing her eyes she concentrated hard. On home. On Raphael and their bond. Already weak from battle she faltered slightly, adding pressure to her injured leg that she had forgotten about until NOW. Unwilling to quit she focused harder, sweat running over her dirty forehead and down her hot back. Opening her eyes, she didn't see that they were pure white-focusing on one brightly lit red star. She reached out to it then disappeared in a flash of blue light.

.

.

.

Alice gasped as chilly, biting air filled her lungs. She was in the middle of a dimly lit street, the sounds of the city surrounding her and a blare of a car horn had her bolting from the street onto the sidewalk. Almost slipping on ice she braced her hand on a 'No Parking' sign then took a look around. Did it work? Was she home? She supposed that there was only one way to find out. Limping, she mustered enough strength to head to her old apartment building. The people she passed seemed normal, though seeing her in her state they took a wide berth to avoid her. Making it to her building she decided that the back way would be best since she had no keys. She went up the same fire escape she used to escape Karai in the Nighwatcher's company. Upon getting to the window she tried it and smiled when the window slid open easily. She slunk her way into the warmer apartment and had just slid the window closed when she was grabbed from behind and tossed into the wall.

Powerful hands gripped her sore shoulders and ragged breath smelling of alcohol assaulted her nose. The force of the shove into the wall had her seeing stars due to her head cracking into the wall but all thoughts of annihilating whoever it was that had grabbed her faded away as her wide brown eyes met wild amber.

"A-Alice?"

"Raph?"

"Oh, God." He pulled her to him, body shaking as massive arms curled around her sore body. "Baby is it really you?"

'Raph..." She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm home. I made it home."

.

.

.

**TBC**…


	10. Chapter 10

Note: Hello, you have reached the end here. Book 3 will be coming to AO3 sooner rather than later. It's still incomplete on ff.net so once I get it up to date and published on here I'll be posting new material that was YEARS in the making. Hope you've enjoyed this book as much as the first. And that you'll enjoy the third as well. . . .

.

.

.

Raphael couldn't believe it. Two years. After two years she showed up, coming into her old apartment like nothing had happened. His arms tightened around her, body shaking as her familiar scent traveled up through his nose. He bit his lips together to keep the tortured sob from escaping his throat. Instead, he slammed his eyes closed, blocking out all of the repercussions of his next move, and pulled back before slamming his lips against hers. She moaned and her entire body melted into him as he pressed her against the wall. He missed her, FUCK he missed her, and he hissed in a breath as her tongue easily glided into his mouth and the taste of whiskey was replaced with the taste of her.

"I've missed you," she whimpered against his mouth. "But…" Her breath hitched as his mouth slid from the corner of her lips to her neck and he instantly smelled her arousal making him growl while rolling his body between her legs. "…we need to…to…"

He reached up, unzipping the tattered coat she wore to reveal her tank top and his hand slid over her thigh, ready to pull her up into his arms but he felt a sticky wetness and her hissed breath hit him hard in the gut as he wretched his mouth away from her skin to zero in on the bleeding mess that was her leg. She had a small gash on her thigh and an even larger one on her calf.

"Jesus that hurts," she said through gritted teeth.

"What the hell happened to ya?" he asked, gathering her up and hauling the both of them to the bathroom.

"Ugh I fought A LOT of battles to get back here," she said, arms wrapping around his neck, nuzzling it. "A LOT."

He set her down, aware that she favored her left leg, and then flicked on the light. Both winced from the sudden brightness and when he got his first look at her his hot amber eyes transitioned to that of worry. Blood caked at a cut above her eyebrow and smaller cuts were along the uncovered parts of her body like her face and hands. He looked down at a pair of tattered jeans and he lovingly ran his hand down her arm.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

"You just want to get me out of my clothes," she joked, wincing as she started unstrapping two katana from her back. He took her weapons, studying them as she pulled off her jacket. "Funny story. There's two weapons, not just one. Happened upon that one on my first trip."

"How many places did you go?"

"Before finding my way back here?" She paused to think. "Three. How… How long was I gone?"

"Two years."

"Shit," she cursed, balling up her jacket and tossing it in the corner. "I'm so sorry, Raph. I tried. _Really_. Things went to hell so many times. All the worlds were being erased and-"

"Ya mean when everythin' started turnin' white? Yeah, that happened last week."

"Just happened a few hours ago for me," she said softly. "I seriously need to get a hang of the whole "_time_" thing when I travel. I got the dimension part down. Seems like a lot of time passes when I bounce around."

"Time thing?" he asked as she struggled to pull her tank top off.

"Long story. A little help?"

"I, uh, look Alice I-"

"Raph?" asked a voice from the hallway that had his blood draining from his face and Alice's face forming a frown. "Sweetie? Are you OK in there?"

"Sweetie?" asked Alice as the door swung open to reveal a familiar face. There, standing in HER black robe, looking like she just crawled out of bed… Was her sister. "Danica?"

"A-Alice?" The two sisters stared at each other for a heartbeat before Danica rushed forward, pulling Alice into a hug. Alice winced, her sore body protesting but she managed to hug her sister back, slowly easing her bottom off the bathroom counter. "Where the HELL have you been?"

"Long story. I just got back. What… What are you doing here?" asked Alice, a sick, twisted feeling traveling to the pit of her stomach. Danica stepped back, worrying her bottom lip much, like SHE did when she was nervous or knew she was in trouble. Alice watched as Danica slowly trailed her gaze to Raphael and the realization hit Alice so hard she took a step back, her booted foot making the rubber ducky on the floor of her bathroom squeak in protest at being squished. "No… No… NO!"

"Alice," said Raphael.

"My SISTER?!" Alice brought her hands up to her hair, sliced fingers gripping the dirty locks. "My fucking sister and my boyfriend are…" Alice shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "What the _fuck_? I wasn't even gone two months. I almost DIED and I come to… To this?!"

"Alice! We thought you were dead!" Danica stepped forward, pulling back disheveled blonde hair that threatened to fall over her brown eyes. "Alice, please, we thought-"

"That I was dead." Alice smirked, hands sliding into her back pockets, hip jutting out to the side. She was dying on the inside but she wouldn't let them see. "I get that."

"Don't you dare shut me out," demanded Danica, hands fisting.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Excuse me."

She shoved past the both of them, slamming Raphael into the wall hard enough to crack the plaster and she grabbed her katana before she marched to her old bedroom. Nothing was the same. Not her bed or her favorite lamp. Where the hell was all her stuff?! Her eyes drifted to the sheets and her body threatened to throw everything in her system up when thinking about Raphael and her sister. Luckily it had been a while since she last ate and the floor was safe from her regurgitation. Going to her hiding place she bent down, ignoring her injuries: and found her stash. It was all still there and she started going through it.

Light flooded into the room and her sister was there. She wasn't sure where Raphael was and she wasn't sure she really cared. After everything she went through to get back, he had gone and fucked her sister. Though who was she to judge? She slept with someone else too. Well, a version of HIM but still… She just… Needed to go and think. Danica started pacing back and forth and Alice rolled her eyes at her nervous wreck of a sister.

"What about Jack?" asked Alice calmly; pulling out her 9mm, checking to make sure it was loaded before tucking it in the band of her jeans. She probably didn't need it but her mind while whirling and self preservation was kicking in. She found a cellphone and activated it before placing it into her back pocket as well as a wad of cash. She had some trinkets in there as well but didn't care about those as much as her ID's. Finished, she straightened; happy she managed not to fall over when her injuries pulled. She really needed to get them looked at.

"We split up shortly after my kidnapping. I came here looking for you and found Eve. Eventually the turtles."

"Are you and Raph together?"

"…Yes."

"How long?"

"Alice-"

"HOW. LONG." She spoke through gritted teeth, her volume loud.

"A year next week."

"Well congratulations," she said smoothly, venomously. Alice went to the closet and sighed at the contents. Her sister always was the girlie type and seeing nothing but skirts and blouses had her scowling until finding, in the back corner of the closet: her trusty Yankee's jersey. "Wow, you got my boyfriend AND my jersey. Think I'll be taking this back."

"WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" shouted Danica as Alice calmly put on her jersey. "Dammit Alice you're hurt, at least let me look at your injuries."

"Nothing I can't handle. Eve still across the hall?"

"No. She moved to be with Donatello in the sewers," said Danica and Alice picked up a note of disgust in the tone of her voice. Hm. Sister dearest didn't like the thought of getting dirty. Typical.

"I'm going there. Don't follow me and make sure HE doesn't follow me either."

"Alice. Please." Alice tensed at the sound of longing in her sister's voice and she looked up. Sad, dark blue eyes met pleading brown. Danica had tears rolling down her cheeks and was clutching the belt of her robe. "Don't go. Please don't go I just got you back."

"I won't be leaving anytime soon," said Alice. "I can't stay here tonight. Happy you've got everything that's ever meant anything to me. My apartment. My boyfriend…" Alice looked up; eyes flashing red, making Danica take a step back. "I can't be anywhere around you two so just… Leave me alone for tonight."

"Alice…"

Alice didn't listen she went back to the living room and rushed to the window she came in. She left, ignoring the pleas of her sister as she traveled to the roof of her building. Once on top her chest started to heave and the silent ears turned sloppy and noisy. She hated this. She hated crying like this. She had NO right to cry, did she? No right to be angry with them when she as well slept with someone else? However, the idea of Raphael with her SISTER did NOT sit well and she formed a large fireball and hurled it at a satellite dish. She didn't feel bad that someone would be fucked out of their service for a while.

"Alice."

She tensed, head turning in the direction of the most shadowed part of the rooftop. Slowly, Raphael emerged from the shadows and she looked away as he went to her side. They didn't speak. They didn't touch. She stared at the smoldering dish while he stared at her. The wind gusted and a car horn blasted a few blocks away. A siren sounded and Alice watched as a pigeon landed to investigate the toasted satellite dish.

"I'm sorry."

She snorted. "Yeah? Me, too. Fuck, Raphael , my SISTER."

He sighed. "I know. 'm sorry. It… It started out as a comfort thing. We lost you. She lost her husband cause he was a douche 'n I tried ta stop seein' her. I… I guess in a sick way it was a way to hold onto ya."

"That's not fair to her."

"Honestly?" She looked up to him. He looked haggard, lost, pacing like a caged animal. He was clearly distraught. "We've been usin' each other."

"She fucking called you SWEETIE, Raph. I doubt that there is NO feelings there."

"I know…"

"You love her?" she asked, hands going in her pockets, head bowing once more.

"I… I don't know."

"Well. Let me get this out in the open." She took a deep breath before squaring her shoulders and looking him dead in the eye. "I slept with someone too."

"WHO?" he growled, amber eyes flashing.

"You."

"I-what?" he asked, clearly confused.

"I've been hopping around alternate dimensions. Seems like wherever I went there was a version of you there. I… There was one that was bad. _Really_ bad. You-HE was so broken and…" She shrugged a shoulder. "I slept with him. I won't apologize."

"I…" He looked down at his balled up fist. It was shaking vigorously and she watched as he went from a ten back down to about a five. "I guess I can't be mad about dat, can I?"

"No. You can't."

"Did ya love him?" he asked, his jaw working.

"I…" She looked away. "I still have feelings for him. I thought they would go away but…"

"I think I get it," he growled.

"I'm going to the lair tonight. Going to surprise the hell out of Eve and get Don to patch me up. Then I'm gone," she whispered.

"What? You just got back!"

Alice sighed, looking down at her booted feet. Her shoulders fell as the weight of everything suddenly started to crush her. Silent tears fell from her naturally brown eyes and she looked up at him once more. He stumbled back in surprise because never had he seen such a torn look on someone's face before. NEVER. Not even when he told Danica the news that her sister was probably dead. He took a step forward and she brought up a hand, placing it against his plastron and through he could feel her heat his body yearned for her touch.

"I can't be here when you're with her."

"It's over. It can be over. Alice, baby, fuck… Just… Let's just start over."

"I…" She turned her back on him. "I'm not sure I can."

She ran for the ledge of the building and he shouted her name. She jumped and she heard his alarmed yell. Alice called upon air and in her sorrow it almost felt like a comforting caress against her skin as she floated to the street below. She didn't look back as she ran away to the familiar manhole. THIS was where she felt some hesitation. She wanted to see Eve, talk to her best friend to get somewhat of a handle on what the hell was going on in this dimension. But did she want to? Look how fucked up things were with Raphael! Would her return make things worse with Eve instead of better?

Mind made up she pulled out her new phone and started dialing a number. She leaned her back against the brick wall of a tattoo parlor and sighed as the phone rang… and rang… and rang…. Until the sound of someone fumbling on the other end had her smiling.

"Hello?"

The voice sounded uncertain. Her number was unknown and he probably didn't get very many calls on this VERY private line. She smiled, fingertip rubbing at the scar on her upper lip as her eyes closed in exhaustion. Despite everything, she could relax a little now, because she still had her friend. Or at least she hoped she did. 

"Hey, Mikey. It's Alice."

"A-Alice?" A pause. "Is this some kinda sick joke?"

"As sick of a joke as me making it home and seeing Raph and my SISTER together? I WISH this was a joke."

"Jesus Christ it's really you!" he shouted with glee.

"Keep it down on that end, Mikey.I don't want anyone else knowing I'm alive," she ordered, twisting so that her shoulder rest against the cold brick of the building. It was a little breezy out now and in just a jersey and a shredded pair of jeans as well as bleeding all over the place she was getting a little cold.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked without malice, just general curiosity.

"Can you meet me?" she asked, wincing. "Please? I need someone to talk to. I'll tell you everything. I promise."

"Come down here," he urged.

"I can't." Alice sighed. "I screwed things up just now coming back from the dead and I don't want to have Eve freak out or anyone else."

"Alice, you're back. Eve will be ecstatic. Donnie and Leo, too. Master Splinter is getting… Old… I'm sure he'd like to see you before…" Michelangelo trailed off and Alice frowned deeply. Was Splinter sick? "Please come down."

"I'm hurt. My leg."

"Where are you?" She told him the address. "Stay there. I'm coming to get you."

"Thanks… Mikey?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a good friend," she said softly. "No matter where I went. You were always there for me."

"Ohhh… Kay?"

"You sound confused." Alice chuckled. "I'll explain everything later just… Come and get me."

.

.

.

Alice didn't have to wait long. Almost dozing with her cheek pressed against the cold bricks she jumped as a throat cleared then whipped around. She winced as the muscles of her legs pulled but seeing Mikey standing there with a grin on his face had her lips turning up into a genuine smile before she limped toward him. He dashed forward and she eagerly wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burrowing her face against his neck as his own warm arms encircled her.

"You're alive." He squeezed her harder and she didn't even wince, meaning her body was already healing her battered muscles and bones. Her leg still hurt like a bitch though. "What happened?"

"I've been traveling different realities, dimensions… To get back to this one."

"Damn." He pulled back, hands bracing on her shoulders as his serious blue eyes traveled over her face. "You look like hell."

"Thanks," she said with a smirk.

"C'mon. Let the Mikester take care of you."

He wrapped a protective arm over her shoulders and she let him guide her to the nearest manhole. She eased herself down but almost fell when the jump she made had been too high but instead of splashing into the dirty water she felt herself being scooped up and carried in almost the same way Raphael had carried her moments ago. She let her head fall against his shoulder as she cradled her dual katana and they walked in surprising silence all the way to the lair.

Moments later, after some security upgrades that hadn't been there before; Alice was being carried into the warm interior of the lair. All was dark and silent save for a faint glow in the back labs. Mikey chuckled as he carried her toward the glow and Alice caught a whiff of cinnamon before Mikey set her down on her feet. He gave the lab door a rap with his knuckles.

"Yeah?"

"Got a patient for you, Bro!"

"Eve?" asked Donatello in a scared voice as the door was almost ripped off its hinges as he opened it. He stared at her blankly before his dark eyes blinked slowly once… Twice… "Alice?!"

"Hey, Donnie," she said, making a fist and lightly tapping him on the shoulder with it. "Guess who's back from the dead!"

"Holy. Fuck."

_Donatello swore now?!_

"Duuude… I don't think I've ever heard you say that word before. Save for the one time you hammered your fingernail instead of the metal nail."

"But how?!"

"I'd rather just say this story once. I'll explain in the morning with Eve, Leo, and Splinter present."

"And…" Donatello shared a look with Mikey before looking back at her. "Raph?"

"I saw him already." Alice set her jaw, eyes flashing red as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'd rather not talk about how my reunion with Raphael and my sister went down."

"Jesus…" Donatello gestured her forward and she sighed, limping to the metal slab he called an examination table. She braced her hands on the edge before lifting herself up and she watched as he once again sliced a pair of her jeans open to treat a wound on her leg. "We have to stop meeting like this."

Donatello told jokes. And he swore. A lot has changed in these past two years.

"Well… It's what happens when you fight a gigantic maniac before hopping home." She winced as he cleaned an area on her calf. "I take it Eve is sleeping."

"If she ain't eating she's sleeping!" said Mikey with a grin. "She's pregnant."

"I… What?" asked Alice.

"Yeah. Apparently our little swimmers, due to some DNA sync mumbo-jumbo with the humans we mutated from make us more compatible or something? He can explain it for you but yeah… She's got a bun in the oven."

Alice felt all the blood drain from her face as she was literally shell-shocked. Eve was PREGNANT. It was DON'S baby. The turtles were compatible with humans and suddenly every encounter she had not only with the Raphael from here but the alternate Raphael slapped her in the face and OH GOD SHE COULD BE PREGNANT! Finally, her body got that last blast of shock it needed before it checked out. Donatello tried to reach for her but her body fell backward: the back of her head cracking audibly with the metallic surface of the table she sat on.

"I take it she didn't know Eve was pregnant?" asked Donatello calmly while tilting her head to the side to make sure she didn't have a fresh gash.

"Nope."

.

.

.

Alice moaned while opening her eyes. She had the weirdest dream… Yet when she saw the ceiling of the lab she frowned immediately before bringing her shaky hand up to her temple. She had the headache from hell and was NOT up for rising and shining! Sadly, she knew she had to so she sat up, moaning while swinging her legs to the side. The jeans she wore had one long leg and one shredded, short one. Seeing the pair of scissors she just cut the remaining leg so that she looked like she was in a pair of cut-off shorts. For some reason, the thought of walking out with one pant leg just… _Irked_ her and THEN she remembered that Eve was pregnant and her stomach twisted and turned and she brought her hand to the flat surface of her belly and breathed in and out.

She wasn't. She couldn't be. She hadn't taken her pill in ages but… She brought her hands up to her face and sighed. Why? WHY was it always _something_? Why couldn't she have just had a normal reunion? Why did all this shit have to happen? THEN she remembered something. She was the fucking Timestress! She could fix this, right? All she had to do was travel back in time and make her appearance earlier!

But… Did she want to? Even if THEY didn't remember SHE would. Right? She wouldn't be able to look at Raphael or her sister without thinking about them being together and once again her stomach twisted and she whipped the pair of scissors she had cut her pants with across the lab. Satisfied with her little tantrum she limped her way out of the lab. She looked down at her injuries and smiled at the snow-white bandages. No seepage. Good sign!

Not wanting anyone else to see her like this she silently made her way to the bathroom. She managed to make it out of Donatello's lab to the main living area where Splinter lay on the sofa snoozing. Smiling she passed the old rat and made it to the bathroom even though the smell of cooking eggs and bacon had her mouth watering. Closing the bathroom door she locked it before flicking on the light. She blinked when seeing the state of the bathroom. It was… Nice! It had tiled flooring with fluffy towels and a BATHTUB! Was this all for Eve? Then there, sitting atop a slightly chipped bathroom counter with two sinks were a set of her clothes. She recognized the jeans as well as the navy blue tank top and baggy sweatshirt. The underwear and bra were new but she didn't care. Danica tossed all her stuff out of her apartment that she was probably still paying for out of her bank accounts… But Eve had kept it tucked safely in the lair.

How fucked up was that?

Laughing she pulled off everything. Her clothes, the bandages. She then stepped into the shower stall that had name brand shampoo and conditioner. She stayed under the hot water and as the dirt, blood, and strangler tears swirled around then traveled down the drain: Alice felt resolved. Stronger. Much like she had with the 2012 dimension turtles. By the time she was toweled off she was ready to go face the music with the others. Being her typical self she slipped on the panties and jeans but skipped the socks and bra and instead pulled on the tank-top then her jersey. She was NOT giving that up. Grabbing her sweatshirt she put her ruined clothes in the trash and opened the door to be face to face with Eve.

The girls stared at each other. A pair of wide, blue eyes met brown. One of Eve's trembling hands went up to her swollen lips while the other rested on her VERY pregnant belly. Alice had to admit she looked great, the pregnant belly adding a large glow to the woman standing before her in a yellow, Hawaiian printed Maxi dress and white cardigan.

"Alice," she whispered, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Eve," said Alice with a smile and then suddenly the girls were hugging. Eve was sobbing nosily and Alice was doing her best to soothe the sobbing pregnant woman. "I've missed you."

"Two years," sobbed Eve. "What the hell?"

"I'm going to tell you all what happened. Okay?" Eve nodded, but her arms tightened around her friend. "I knew you'd come back. They all thought I was crazy for wanting to keep your stuff."

"I'm glad you did."

"Me, too." Eve sniffled before pulling back, wiping her eyes and cheeks dry before plastering on a smile. "Let's eat. Then you can tell me why the hell you've been missing for so long without a word!"

"Trust me," said Alice, slinging at arm around her friend's shoulders. "It's a hella long and messed up story."

.

.

.

"So you didn't die? You just hopped along from place to place and helped versions of us along the way?"

They were all sitting around the large table, a plate of food before each and every one of them. Leonardo sat at the head of the table because Splinter was still sleeping and Alice could see the strain surrounding the eldest brother. The way his eyes sometimes shifted to the living room where Splinter rest and the way he frowned every once in a while for no reason. His brown eyes were showing signs of wear and tear. Alice had just finished her story and the question came from him. Though he had been distracted, she was certain he still caught every word.

"Yep," said Alice.

"And you're a… What was it? Timestress?"

"Yeah. I'm thinking that's where the whole time thing came into the equation with that prophecy," said Alice, answering Donatello.

"I'm sorry for what you had to go through," said Eve sadly, hand covering hers. "Both there and coming back home here."

Alice made sure to tell them that she knew of Raphael and her sister and they all looked at her in a way that she hated. She saw some pity. More sadness… THIS was what she had wanted to avoid. Luckily, Leonardo had directed that question at her to steer clear of that topic. She told them all the truth, even about Shredder controlling Leonardo. It was all important, vital: just in case something like that happened in the future. Whatever mind control Leo had been under in that place, it had been strong. Alice could see now how upset he was over her telling him that part and she hated that she added another burden upon him and she wondered how long it would be before the jumbled mess of Jenga-Leo fell to the floor in pieces.

The one thing she DIDN'T tell them was that she had slept with another version of Raphael. She would probably tell Eve… Later. It was HER business and her business alone. Well… Hers and Raphael's. She wondered if they were confused over her not being more upset about Raph and Danica after it only being a little under two months that she was gone. She mentally shrugged. She was certain it would come out of Raphael sooner or later. She hoped later. By then… She might be gone.

It was a debate she was having with herself. Yes, she was home. The reasons she wanted to come back had been Danica and Raphael. Eve too. But now? Now all she wanted to do was run. Run away and never look back. The question was where? And when? Hell, she had multiple possibilities. 

"If you all would excuse me," said Donatello, rising and taking his steaming mug of coffee with him. "I have some work to do."

"Donnie…" Alice watched with slight envy as Eve placed a hand over Donatello's and looked at him with all the love in the fucking messed up world. "You didn't come to bed last night and you barely ate. Please. Sit and rest…"

"I…" His eyes softened as his free hand cupped her cheek. "I _can't_. You know I can't… We need to be ready._ I_ need to be ready… Later. Tonight. I'll come to bed. _Promise_. Okay? There's just a few things I need to go over."

"We still have training, too," reminded Leo softly.

"Yeah, Leo, I'll be there for THAT, too," said Donatello with a growl, rolling his eyes at his brother. Okay… When did Donnie take lessons from Raph when it came to attitude? "You know I need to do this."

"We're all here for you, Bro," said Mikey before he looked at Alice. "He's worried about the baby coming."

"Ultrasounds reveal that there might be some mutagenic properties with our child. It was to be expected because of what I am," explained Donatello. "I need to be ready. For _any_ scenario."

"I can understand that," said Alice with a nod. "But remember that when it's time for you to step up, that someone well rested would be a better candidate to play doctor than someone sleep deprived."

"Noted," said Donatello with some snark, but a smile before he walked back in the direction of his lab. "Thanks for doing the dishes for me, Mikey!"

"What?! I did them yester-ugh. Fine! You owe me! AGAIN!"

"I'll help you," said Alice, standing.

"Nuh uh," said Mikey, waving his finger in her face. "You're healing from your wounds. You gotta stay off your feet. So, after training, can you show me that star thing again?"

During her story, Alice had giving them a slight preview of what she could now do now that she had both swords. They all had been fascinated and she was certain that if the pregnancy didn't have his full attention Donatello would have nagged her into showing HIM again as well.

"Maybe. Doing that stuff makes me sleepy," said Alice with a yawn.

"Alice, feel free to take my room," said Leonardo, rising from his chair. "I've been spending a lot of time in Master Splinter's room anyway."

"Thank you," she said with a slight frown. "I don't want to put you out."

He stood up, his smile kind as he placed a hand on her shoulder in passing. "It's no trouble at all."

Leonardo left and soon it was just Mikey, Eve, and Alice in the kitchen. Sighing, she played with her remaining food. Biting her lip she looked up and sighed again, gaining their attention.

"Ok. Tell me," she said.

"Tell you what?" asked Eve.

"What the heck has been going on these past two years? Everything… Including how my sister and my boyfriend decided to play couple. DON'T leave anything out."

"Well," said Eve. "I guess you should know. Mikey?"

"Yeah." He settled back in his chair. "Ok. We'll tell you."

.

.

.

Alice sat on the loveseat in the living room. Splinter still rest on the sofa, the steady rise and fall of his chest being watched by her smoky gray eyes. The boys were training, and through the grunts and shouts she could tell Raphael had shown up but she refused to acknowledge him. Not yet. Instead, she was following through with her promise to Leo that she'd watch over his father when he couldn't. She snorted, leaning her elbow up against the arm of the sofa and propping her aching head in her scratched up hand. Eve and Mikey had filled her in on the past two years. Eight months. They had waited eight months before declaring her dead. Danica had shown up with a black eye and infant son at her old apartment shortly after her disappearance, begging to be let in and Eve had been in her old place to let her in. The motherfucker who had acted all sweet had been a beater and Alice couldn't imagine what Danica went through before she ran. It was taking everything in Alice to not waltz on over to Jack's place and beat the snot out of him for it. With all the demands and questions from Danica about Alice's well-being, especially because of Karai: Eve had called Donatello and the turtles had agreed to tell her everything.

Mikey said there had been some screaming, and a lot of crying, but that Raphael had stepped up to be there for the grieving woman. It had been their idea for her to stay in her old apartment and Alice saw reason in that. In her official will she had left Danica everything anyway. A part of her wanted to go out and close her accounts so that Danica had nothing, but she squashed that evil part of her down. She had to think of Travis, her nephew… Alice smiled at this… She wanted to meet him.

"You have returned."

Alice jumped, straightening to see Splinter sitting up on the couch and staring at her. His whiskers twitched in slight amusement and Alice scowled. For someone getting sick and old he still moved like a young, ninja master. Then again, she had been so deep in thought a bulldozer probably could have gotten past her.

"Splinter." Alice shifted to face him. "How are you feeling?"

"I am fine," he said. "I take it Leonardo asked you to watch over me?"

"He is worried."

"He worries too much," said Splinter. "I am getting old, and he cannot handle seeing one who he cares for so deeply withering away."

"You're strong," said Alice, settling back in her seat. "You have some time left in you."

"Indeed," he said, whiskers twitching. "If you do not mind me asking…"

"You want to know where I've been," said Alice with a nod. "Okay, here it goes…"

By the end Splinter looked at her, the worry evident from the look on his face. Alice was picking at the fabric of her jeans before her originally brown eyes looked down. She felt it again. The pain of leaving the other Raphael behind, coming back here to see Raphael with Danica: everything being different. Her eyes grew heated, watery, and she slammed the heel of her hand against her eyes, willing the tears away.

"I'm so messed up right now," she whispered. "I don't even know what to do."

"You are a Timestress," said Splinter. "Your destiny has only just begun."

"Ugh," she said with a forced smile. "I hate that word. _Destiny_."

That earned a laugh from the rat. "Indeed."

"Need anything?"

"I was thinking about making myself some tea before my stories started," he said.

"Just sit tight, I'll get that tea for ya," said Alice, sitting up eagerly.

"There's no need…"

"I promised Leo I'd look after you," she said kindly, reaching to the table to grab the remote and hand it to him. "Relax. I think I can manage to make a cup of tea."

"As you wish," said Splinter, a hint of irritation in his voice. Alice smirked, wondering just how much Leo had been hovering over the rat lately. Heading to the kitchen and finding it empty she got to work. She found the kettle already on the stove and filled it with water just as footsteps sounded behind her. Tensing, she swiveled around and found Leonardo standing behind her dabbing his forehead with a towel.

"Hey," she greeted, happy that it hadn't been Raphael and relaxing significantly. "Practice done?"

"Not quite. Just came to check on things. He wants tea?"

"Yeah," she said, twisting the knob of the stove and setting the kettle on top of the gas-powered flame. "Where do you keep it?"

"Here," he said, hurrying to the cupboard and taking out a tin. Alice opened it and frowned when seeing what looked like to be dry herbs. Leonardo smirked at her dumbfounded expression. "Problem?"

"Uh… Where's the bags?"

Leonardo chuckled before taking the tin out of her hands. He instructed her to watch as he measured out a good spoonful of the herbs and put them into a smaller teapot before grabbing the whistling kettle from the stovetop and pouring the steaming water into the pot. He poured the unused water down the drain before flicking off the stove.

"This is an infuser," he said, putting the small lid on top of it. "Let the herbs set in there for a while. The tray is over there. Sensei doesn't add anything into his tea so you don't have to worry about that. Let it sit a while, and then pour it. There is a mesh strainer somewhere if you're worried about getting the leaves in his cup, though he doesn't mind." Leo sighed and Alice put a hand on his shoulder. It felt damp from his morning workout and his stressed, brown eyes met hers.

"He was making jokes when he woke up," she said with a smile. "Insistent that he was fine and pretty much grumbled to me when I said I'd make his tea."

Leo's lips tugged at the corners, fighting a smile. "He's stubborn. It's where Raph gets it from."

Alice's smile fell slightly and she saw the flash of panic in Leo's eyes and she knew he was probably kicking himself for mentioning his name. Alice gave his shoulder a squeeze and turned away to set the infuser as well as two cups onto the tray. She would join Splinter in watching his stories, not that she was a Soap fan: just needed the distraction.

"He's going to leave after training," said Leo. "Said he'd be willing to give you the space."

Alice laughed bitterly. "Yeah. So much better because I know exactly where he's going when he leaves." She placed her hands on the counter and leaned forward. "You know what, Leo? I'm sick of this. All of this. I can't catch a break."

A set of hands settled on her shoulders, his rougher hands sliding over her smooth skin like sandpaper against silk but the touch was still a little comforting. "It'll be ok."

"Sure." Alice twisted around, facing him fully. "I'm going to run some errands today. Could use your help. Mikey's too."

"Oh?" he asked, curious. Alice made sure to look around before leaning in to whisper.

"I happened to look in the nursery for the baby, and no one told me it was a girl till I snooped! I thought everyone was wanting it to be a surprise or something. Anyway, I like it, but I want to get them some stuff that they don't have. If I could borrow Mikey's van, if he still has it, it would be great. When they go to bed tonight, that's when I'll make my move to distribute the goods. THEN I'm going to get drunk, and I could use the company."

"Well I'll help you on the first part…" Leo worried his bottom lip, stepping away. "The getting drunk part? That's more Mikey's sort of party."

"Awww c'mon. I'm a sad damsel in need of cheering up," she said with a large pout. "You don't HAVE to get drunk. I can do that on my own but I wouldn't mind the company watching a movie or something. I've got two years of hits to catch up on."

"All right. Don's been refusing to sleep lately. I'll make sure to make the last part of practice brutal," he said with an almost sinister smile.

"Don't tire YOURSELF out too much, Leo. Can't have you falling asleep during the movie…" Alice grabbed the tray. "Well have fun while I sit on my ass to watch the boob tube."

.

.

.

Leonardo watched her go before heading to the refrigerator to get the bottle of water he had originally set out for. He twisted the cap off then took a small sip while walking back toward the dojo. Upon entering he leaned his shoulder against the brick surface of the hallway wall to watch as Mikey sparred against Don. Donatello was going slower than usual and Mikey looked bored. Raph was going to town against a dummy but his movements were in anger and his focus was broken. By now, his brutal hits would have knocked the stuffing out of the dummy but not today.

"GUYS!" Three heads turned in his direction. This was as good of an excuse as any to get their asses in gear. "Pitiful. Sloppy. That's where we're at. Karai or anyone else could come through that door and attack us and you know what? We'd be defeated. We're weak. Do you want our children, our _family_: to be taken hostage or worse KILLED because we weren't strong enough?"

"You're crossing the line, Leo," warned Donatello.

"Oh yeah?" Leonardo drew out his swords. "I'm coming for Eve. Stop me."

"W-What?"

"Stop me," he said calmly before turning on his heel and heading down the hall. He heard the footsteps coming from behind him. HEARD them. They WERE getting sloppy. Easily he flipped, twisting to land behind Donatello before wrapping an arm around his neck and bending him backwards. He pressed his katana against his neck. "You lose. She and your child die."

"Leo, c'mon…" Said Mikey, shifting from foot to foot behind him. "This isn't cool."

"Yeah, what's crawled up yer shell?" grumbled Raphael and Leonardo thrust Donatello forward into his brothers. All three went down hard to the ground. "DA SHELL?!"

"Extra-long practice today! The fact that I alone took all three of you out without breaking a sweat speaks volumes. We need to be prepared whether or not an enemy is knocking down our door at the moment. Winters had been unexpected two years ago just as much as Alice's return and Eve's pregnancy." The mention of Alice's name had Raphael growling but Leo ignored him. "Too many people depend on us. So, we will practice and we will get back up to the level we used to be at. Understood?"

"Yeah," said Mikey. "I agree."

"Me too," said Donatello, rubbing his head.

"Fine," said Raphael, growling.

"Great," said Leonardo. "We'll start by running our drills." Leonardo paused. "_ALL_ of them."

**"WHAT?!"**

.

.

.

Alice sighed as the credits rolled. Same typical stuff on the soap opera she didn't even remember the title to. There was a killer loose in the town and everyone was a suspect even the pregnant woman who had been the wife of the victim but had slept with the victim's uncle and the baby could be his- She had started to zone out during the hour episode, only paying attention when Splinter's excitement got the best of him. Now, with the credits rolling, Splinter was off to take a nap and Alice flipped off the television in time to hear a loud crash coming from the training room followed by Leo's shouted:

_"AGAIN!"_

Wanting to get her plan underway, Alice took a deep breath before standing on her feet and walking to the dojo. Biting her lower lip she undid the ponytail in her hair and smoothed out the strands as well as the wrinkles in her clothes. Yeah, she and Raphael were pretty much done but it didn't hurt to show him what he was missing. After lowering the zipper down enough on her sweatshirt to show off a bit of her goods she entered the dojo to see four turtles balancing on wooden poles. Some looked like they were shaky while others were sturdy and all had varying heights on them.

"Hey Mikey!" Upon hearing his name the turtle wobbled a little, as did Raphael: she could tell because she was watching him out of the corner of her eye. "Can I borrow your van?"

"Splinter?" asked Leo.

"Taking a nap," said Alice, looking up at him. "He's fine."

"What do you need the van for?" asked Mikey, sticking out his tongue in concentration before flipping backward to land on two wobbly poles, his legs split but he did not fall, hanging on by his toes before once again flipping backward to land on higher, yet more sturdy poles.

"Just need to run some errands. Don? Where did you put my cash and I.D.'s the other day?"

"Top drawer in my desk in the lab," he said, easily leaping from pole to pole. "No guns are allowed in the lair. I didn't dispose of it yet. I'll leave that up to you."

"Oh, fine," she said dramatically. "So Mikey, keys?"

"Right here," said the turtle with a grin, holding up the keys and giving them a jingle. "Come and get them."

"Oh you don't want to play that game with me, Mister," she said with a genuine smile, lowering the zipper of her sweatshirt and shrugging it off.

"Try me."

"Hm." Alice smirked, turning her palms toward the floor. "Okay."

Concentrating hard a burst of air launched her up toward the poles, body twisting until she landed firmly on two poles right next to Leo. She tilted her head to the side in question, silently asking permission to break up his little training session to teach Mikey a lesson. He nodded and she started forward, timidly at first then using air and water for agility and balance she went baring down on the unsuspecting turtle. He gave a small squeak and started striding over the poles. He was a hard one to catch, it took her some time and she might have cheated by using air to move one of the poles he was standing on. As he waved his arms to keep his balance, Alice snuck in to snag his keys. She blew Mikey a kiss before running to the edge of the course. She laughed as she felt fingers brush against her back and kicked off one of the poles: hovering for a second before launching forward.

"Flying is cheating!" shouted Mikey.

"I-I-I haven't done THIS before," said Alice, panicking slightly as her legs and arms flailed as she tried to control herself. "I've only hovered!"

"Concentrate, Alice!" shouted Leonardo, his voice sharp yet comforting. "Relax your body and you won't move around so-GAH!"

Alice had tried. Truly she had but she wasn't used to flying. Her body flipped forward and her arms and legs flapped and kicked until she barreled into Leo. He grunted, taking her added weight and shifted on the poles, her force backing him up a few steps but it was too much for the turtle and he fell down backwards and together Alice and Leo fell in a heap, his shell taking the brunt of the impact.

"Oh, geez, are you okay?" asked Alice, scrambling to her feet. Leonardo grunted while sitting up, holding his side. "I'm sorry! I've never flown like that before!"

"You guys good?" asked Raphael timidly and Alice looked up at him before looking away almost immediately.

"I'm fine." She twisted the keys around her finger. "I got the keys."

"Man, Alice, you can fly!" shouted Mikey cheerfully. "That's so cool!"

"We might have to look into that talent of yours," said Leo, finally standing, shifting his body to make sure no damage was done.

"Away from the poles though, right?" she asked with a grin, hand going up to his shoulder, making him grin.

"Yeah, away from the poles."

"LEO," snapped Raphael, making all heads turn to him. "Forget somethin'? We're in da middle of practice here."

"Right," said Leonardo. "Back to the beginning on this last one, guys."

"Whatever." Raphael turned his amber gaze to Alice. She could see the longing in their depths, the despair, and maybe a hint of anger. At her? At himself? He turned from her after only a moment and with the keys in hand she twisted around on her heel. Scooping up her sweatshirt she tugged it on and set out to do what she did best when depressed.

Shop.

.

.

.

Hours later Alice was sneaking into the lair with the first bag of her haul: alcohol. She wanted to make sure Donnie and Eve were nowhere to be seen before bringing in the things she got for their baby girl. Okay, like she had with Danica, she had gone a little overboard when shopping for the parents to be… Actually she spent more on Don and Eve than she had her own sister and maybe that was her inner green-eyed monster demanding to one-up Danica. She hated that monster; it made her head hurt and her claws want to come out. She had also spent some money on herself. She had gotten a massage, her hair and nails got done, and she shopped for some more clothes. However, nothing seemed as precious to her as her booze. Carefully she tip-toed into the lair and satisfied with seeing no one in the living room she moved to the kitchen where she saw Michelangelo.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi." He popped what looked to be a popcorn bag into the microwave. "I heard you coming in. Leo said something about you wanting a movie night?"

"Yes, please," she said holding up the booze. "I come bearing gifts."

"Nice," said Mikey approvingly as she set the bags onto the counter and started unloading beer, vodka, rum, as well as tequila. "Damn girl, you want to remember the movie, right?"

"Meh, it's been a while," said Alice, pulling off the foil from the tequila bottle, pulling out the cork, and taking a deep pull directly from the bottle. It burned its way down her throat and into her chest and she sighed blissfully. "I deserve it."

"Well all right then," he said. "Nice hair by the way. I dig the curls and highlights."

"Thanks," she said with a smile, fingertip trailing over one of the curls. "Don and Eve in bed?"

"Yeah. Took her a while to coax him in but they're in bed. Not sure if he's sleeping but she threatened to move back into her old apartment if he left the bed. Think it actually scared him enough to stay."

"Good," said Alice. "Going to be tricky since the nursery is directly across from their room but I think we can manage."

"Babe, I'm a ninja!" Mikey brought up his hands and did a comical karate chop that had Alice snorting. "A PROFESSIONAL ninja. We got this."

"You sure YOU haven't been drinking?" asked Alice, highly amused.

"Nope, but…" Mikey grabbed the bottle from her, making her protest: and took a WAY larger drink than she had. "It's about time I started."

"Hell yeah." Alice frowned. "Maybe we should bring in the breakables first… At least if we start stumbling and dropping things its the packages of diapers and wipes I snagged."

"Good plan," said Mikey just as the microwave dinged. "Ah man. By the time we're done our popcorn is going to be cold."

"Mikey, I honestly don't think we'll care," said Alice as she eased the tequila bottle from his hand and took her shot.

"You're probably right," he said as he watched her throat move as she took one, two, three swallows. "HEY! Save some for me!"

.

.

.

_"Shhhhhhhh… We gotta be quiet!"_

Donatello frowned as a loud thump sounded outside his door. At first he had been alarmed hearing the shuffling about an hour ago but upon hearing Mikey say something about _'Donnie and Eve being stoked'_ Donatello then assumed something was going on with the nursery. ESPECIALLY when he heard Alice giggle and then Leonardo very sternly say that they were making too much noise. He had wanted to go and investigate but he didn't want to ruin Alice's surprise and honestly he was still pissed off at Leo for pulling that stunt in practice.

He got the message loud and clear. He was useless when it came to protecting Eve and his unborn daughter. The hand he had resting on Eve's stomach clenched slightly and as if she could sense her dad's distress, the unborn kicked at his hand making him chuckle and Eve shift in discomfort. He nuzzled her red locks, hand rotating in circles around her stomach until she settled down with a smack of her lips. Hearing nothing but quiet murmurs from across the hall Donatello reluctantly closed his eyes. When he woke up the worry would return, but for now he would do as Eve and the rest of his family demanded of him, and rest with his mate and child resting comfortably in his arms.

.

.

.

After watching the movie Alice had stumbled back up the stairs to sleep but had taken a detour. She entered the nursery and smiled. The changing table Donatello had salvaged and painted now had a covered foam piece that had baby turtles smiling up at her as she trailed a finger over it. A new cubby shelf had bins for extra diapers, wipes, books, toys, and stuffed animals. Two new rugs were on the concrete floor, one by the rocker so feet wouldn't be cold while rocking a fussy child and one in the middle of the room to play on when the child was old enough to. They hadn't had a crib yet, just a smaller bassinette for the baby that Alice knew Eve had bought because of the lace and frills. Leonardo said they had tried but everything in the salvage yard or thrift stores hadn't been good enough. Though Eve had money they'd wanted to save after she'd put expenses toward extra security and Mikey's van. Alice bought them a 3-in-one. It would transition as the child grew from a crib to a toddler bed, and then finally to a regular bed. The afghan April had tried to knit lay draped over the railing as an accent and Alice had added a zebra and giraffe inside to match the jungle themed bedding Eve had picked out that had been sitting in its packaging.

Donatello had also salvaged a baby dresser and had painted it green. The drawers that had been half full were now stuffed with clothes ranging in size from newborn to twenty-four months. Extra blankets, bibs, swaddle rags, bottles, nuks, and teething rings were in a second cubby unit with pull-out bins and really the only thing missing now was the baby. Smiling, she took a seat on the rocking chair and slowly started to rock: eyes closing as her toes pushed and pulled her forward and back.

"Hey." She opened her eyes and smiled when seeing Donnie in the doorway. "You did some work."

"You're supposed to be sleeping."

"I slept a couple hours. My curiosity got the best of me. Wanted to check it out then sneak back in before Eve noticed."

"Do you approve?" asked Alice, stopping her rocking.

"I do." He smiled, picking up the zebra from inside the crib. "I like the crib. We were trying to find the best one with the safest features but…"

"I have plenty of cash that was just sitting there. If you're ok with MY money buying it that is."

"Honestly?" Donatello shrugged. "If Eve is ok with it then so am I. I mean like you said it was just sitting there."

"Leo wasn't too happy that I was using money that I got from selling stolen art," said Alice with a smirk.

"He'll get over it." Donatello sighed, taking a seat next to Alice on the floor, the back of his head resting on the arm of the rocking chair. "I'm glad you're back. When you left Eve wasn't the same. She distanced herself from us for a while but finally let me back in around the time Danica showed up. Then… She got pregnant. Hell, we were both so shocked and scared and…" Donatello rubbed his face tiredly. "I've been stressing out. Both of us have. She keeps saying everything is going to be ok but I see the worry on her face. You coming back has helped but…"

"I get it. You want to be prepared for anything. Who wouldn't want to be?"

"You're sticking around for a while, right? I know it's a lot to ask, with Raph and all but…" Donatello sighed. "Since you came back he's stayed at Casey and April's. Tonight he's at the old lair. He's keeping away from Danica."

"That isn't right either. He can't just drop her then expect me to come back to him," she said with a frown.

"He knows that. He… He was much like how I was without Eve. Lost. Angry. Danica helped him. He thought you were dead… If I thought Eve was dead I'd…. I dunno what I'd do."

"Don…" Alice put her hand on his shoulder and patted it. "I promise I'll stick around. For a while… After the baby is born I… I don't know where I'll go."

"That seems fair… Thanks."

"No problem." Alice stood. "Get your tail back in bed before Eve notices you're gone."

.

.

.

Alice changed into pajamas, cotton shorts with her signature tank top: this one yellow. She skipped brushing her teeth and ignored the empty bed. Her head was starting to hurt and she was sobering up and the sadness that had threatened to overtake her before was back full force. Call her selfish, but she didn't want to be alone. Leaving Leonardo's room she traveled down the hall and hesitated at a different doorway before entering. The room was surprisingly clean, with only a few comics strewn on the floor. She went to the side of the bed and rest her hand on the shoulder of the slumbering turtle. Michelangelo grumbled, popping open a blue eye to stare at her.

"I don't want to be alone tonight. Can I sleep here?" she asked, voice full of vulnerability. "Please?"

Sighing, he brought up an arm, pulling up the blankets and Alice eagerly climbed in. She was immediately surrounded by warmth as Michelangelo pulled her back against his front, muscled arm banding around her waist as he settled then eased back into sleep. Alice's eyes grew droopy, the caress of Mikey's breath against the back of her neck as comforting as the weight of his arm on her hip. Happy to have her own pillow she burrowed down into its warmth before falling asleep.

.

.

.

_"Where are you?" he asked, fingertip trailing down the apple of her cheek. "Are ya safe?"_

_"I'm home," she said softly, her own hand trailing down his arm._

_"No… You're not," he said somberly, palm sliding to cup her face as older amber eyes bore into hers. "If you were you'd be with me."_

_"Raphael…" She closed her eyes as he leaned in, pressing a kiss to her lips. "I miss you…"_

_"I miss ya too," he said roughly, sliding his body to rest atop of hers. Eagerly her arms and legs wrapped around him, her hands sliding down his textured back as his mouth moved to his mark on her neck. "Come home ta me, Alice. 'm desperate ta have ya back."_

_"I want to…" She hugged him close to her, head tilting to give him better access to his mark. "So bad… Raph…"_

_"Alice…" He pulled away, looking down seriously at her. "Come home."_

In two different dimensions, two beings awakened. A male to an empty bed, the smile that had been on his face falling away instantly as he reared out of bed and roared before attacking a punching bag vigorously. The female, who had been smiling, turned in the embrace of the turtle she was sleeping with, only to deflate when seeing that the turtle slumbering beside her was from a different time and place than the one she had been hoping for. She wanted to run, to escape, but decided the best place to be was the embrace of her best friend. So, even though she couldn't fall back asleep, she lay there: her hollow brown eyes staring blankly at a wall.

"Raphael… I'm coming home… I promise…" she whispered.

.

.

.

**One Month Later…**

There were many myths in New York from alligators in the sewers to masked, turtle vigilantes that protected the innocent against the scum that frequented the lower east side of Manhattan… However, the newest claims from witnesses varying from saved citizens to the arrested criminals was that of a female dressed in black wielding two katana with the ability to control the elements. Blazing eyes as cold as stone, hair as fiery red as the balls of flame she commanded: she became the newest fear of the evil doers of the city. Citizens called her the '_Guardian Angel'_, the protector of the innocents. The criminals called her the '_Phoenix_' because though the myths say she controls the elements: air and fire seemed to be her favorite and many criminals have been found to have singed hair or missing eyebrows after scuffling with her. Police officers laugh and scoff, though the ones that manage to get a glimpse of the female heroine keep it to themselves so not to get ribbed by their peers.

Alice stood as still as a statue on the ledge of a bank, eyes narrowed upon the criminals she just apprehended being shoved into a squad car. Wisps of auburn hair that escaped her ponytail danced in the chilly wind and she smirked as an officer turned his head in her direction. She blew him a kiss before launching up into the frigid air. Winter had finally hit New York, snow blanketing the entire city and making it look more beautiful than it really was. Don't get her wrong, she loved the concrete jungle, but these past few weeks had her falling into a large depression and she was taking out her aggression and anger on the Dragons, Foot, and whoever else got in her way.

Landing softly on the balcony of the hotel she was staying at she eased off her black mask and freed the rest of her hair from the simple band. She walked silently through the balcony doors, closing them behind her before heading to the bedroom. In her large, black duffle she tossed in her mask then twisted to sit on the bed and pull off her boots. She carefully set them in the bag before undoing the straps that held up her katana. She slid them into the large duffle. Standing she shimmied off her pants and pulled the zipper down the front of the leather jacket she wore sans hood. In a tank top and a pair of burnt orange panties she zipped up her bag and plopped it to the floor before kicking it under her bed. Walking back to the bathroom she turned on the shower and let it run before pulling off the rest of her clothes. Fully naked she stepped into the shower and washed the dirt and grime of the city out of her hair and off her skin. When finished she toweled off and pulled on a set of blue pajama bottoms that went down to her knees and a black tank top before entering the main room. She smiled when seeing the turtle she'd been looking forward to hanging out with that night sitting on the sofa of the main room, idly flipping the channels. What surprised her was that he brought someone else with him.

"Hey Mikey," she greeted with a wave of her hand.

"Hey Alice! Leo was moping around in the sewer and so I told him to come along. Don's been driving us nuts since Eve is close to popping. He almost didn't let us out but Eve intervened."

"I can imagine," said Alice, settling on the opposite side of the sofa. "Other than that how are things? I haven't been down there in a while. Been waiting by the phone for the announcement that Eve is in labor."

"Okay," said Mikey with a shrug, stopping on '_Spiderman'_. "Sensei is getting better. Raph has... Moved back in."

"Ah." Alice shifted on her spot on the cushion. "That's... Good. And you, Leo? How are you?"

"Can't complain," said Leonardo, sitting in a plush, white armchair. "As Mikey said, Don is being a bit overbearing so we all took a night out."

"I take it Raph went to Danica's," said Alice conversationally, picking at the hem of her pants.

"Look, Alice..."

"No, no I get it."

Alice rose from the sofa and walked to the small kitchenette. Opening a cupboard she pulled down a wineglass and re-opened the bottle she hit the night before. Filling it she took a sip of the red before turning back around to face Mikey and Leo. She hated the look of pity on their faces and that she was hiding away in a hotel instead of in her own apartment. After confirming that she was indeed not pregnant she had focused her energy on Eve, ignoring Raphael and Danica as much as possible while being there for her pregnant friend.

"He moved on. I can't blame him," she said nonchalantly, trailing her fingertip over the rim of her glass.

"He's there mostly for Travis," said Leonardo carefully. "He's been around since Travis was a baby. From what I hear, he and Danica aren't together anymore. He was staying with April and Casey till recently."

Alice stamped down the surge of guilt she felt for that. Her return not only broke up her sister and Raphael, but her nephew lost his fatherly figure. Alice was trying to reconcile with her sister, even went to the apartment once in a while to catch up with her. It wasn't until last week, at Danica's request, that Alice met her nephew for the first time. It had started off tense when Alice first arrived at the front door of her old place but after Danica introduced her to Travis they had played until it was time for Travis to go to bed. When he asked for "Dad" Alice took her leave and enjoyed a bottle of Tequila on the floor of the hotel while sobbing about how life was unfair. Every time she thought of Raphael she felt like a piece of her heart was being ripped out of her chest and smashed to pieces. Taking on the persona of the Phoenix only did so much to elevate the sadness and pain she felt on a day to day basis.

Then there were the dreams. Awful, yet wonderful, dreams of the Raphael she left behind. In some of them he lay beside her, their naked limbs entangled as he pleaded for her to return. When she would wake up she could still feel the touch of his lips against hers, the weight of his arm on her hip. In others she stood in the middle of a battlefield, watching as he and Michelangelo fired shots at gun-wielding dinosaurs and some other creatures she'd never seen before. Those were the worst and she would wake up sweating, struggling to breathe as if a large rock were on her chest. It seemed like the more dreams she had, the more she wanted to go back to him.

"Alice? You okay?" asked Mikey

"Yeah, Sweetie, just thinking." Alice walked back to the sofa, wineglass in hand. "I took down a couple dumbasses wanting to rob the bank on Madison and 58th. Still coming down from the battle high."

"Alone?" asked Leonardo disapprovingly.

"Yes, Leo, alone," said Alice taking a longer sip of her wine. "They were armed but it was no big deal. Only three of them."

"Still, I don't like the idea of a family friend going out alone. Always feel free to ask one of us to tag along."

"Sure," said Alice with a secretive smile. "So what are we up to tonight? Movie night? I can order up some room service. Pretty sure I can get a pizza delivered too. Mini bar is stocked."

"Room service?" asked Mikey, and Alice handed him the single sheet of paper that had the menu on it. "Oh! Strawberries!"  
.

.

.  
"I'm drunk," said Alice, wide eyes staring up at the ceiling above her king sized bed. To her left lay Michelangelo and to her right Leo and all around them were the remains of what room service had brought them. After a lot of goading Leo had decided to partake in the festivities of the night though Alice was certain he hadn't drank a lot. No one, not even the eldest brother of the Hamato clan, could say no to the combination of her pout and Mikey's puppy eyes. "Are you drunk? I'm... Totally drunk."

"I'm just buzzed," said Mikey, blinking rapidly.

"The ceiling is moving," said an awed Leonardo, making Alice giggle and turn on her side to look down at him. Her red hair fell over her eyes and cascaded down her bare shoulder. Leonardo looked up at her, brown eyes wide before releasing a giggle and Alice laughed before plopping back down between the two.

Alice wasn't sure how much time passed; in fact she was certain she had fallen asleep when the loud blare of her phone started. Grumbling she burrowed further into the warmth of her bed and the embrace of two turtles. When her phone fell blissfully silent she sighed contently as Leo's arm curled around her waist, her back still pressed tightly against Mikey's plastron. This time it was Leo's phone that started chiming and the turtle jumped before answering it with fumbling hands.

"H-Hello?"

"FINALLY! SOMEONE ANSWERS THEIR FRIGGEN' PHONE!"

Alice's eyes snapped open as Raphael's frantic growl assaulted her ears. Sitting up she pulled strands of hair out of her eyes as Mikey yawned, burrowing his face against her hip.

"Raph, calm down, what's going on?" asked Leo, turning the phone on speaker and using his free hand to support his weight so that he didn't fall back against the pillows.

"Eve is in labor," said Raph. "Don is freaking out."

"Eve is in labor?!" Alice whacked Mikey on the arm. "WAKE UP MIKEY!"

"Five more minutes, Babe... Come back to bed," he grumbled. Leo and Alice tensed at the low, territorial growl that rolled out of the speaker of the shell cell.

"Bed? Da **_fuck_** is goin' on?"

"Nothing, gotta go, bye!" said Leo hurriedly, clicking off his phone. He looked at Alice, eyes wide. "Oh he was mad."

"Uh oh," said Alice with a smile, giggling as Mikey started to snore. She swatted the turtle on the arm, making him snap awake with a wince. "Wake up, Mikey. Yer about to become an uncle!"

"Sweet!" Mikey moved to get up, got tangled in the blankets, and immediately fell to the floor.

"Ninja my ass," snorted Alice, gracefully rising from the bed, but then wobbling slightly. "Oh man. I dunno if we can make it."

"Hey," said Leo, standing on shaky feet, reaching for his katana. It took him a couple attempts to strap the weapons back to his shell. "We got this. Just... Just... Follow me."

.

.

.

The "_slightly_" inebriated trio managed to make it down to the sewers without being detected. After changing into a pair of jeans Alice had wobbled her way to the balcony, opening the doors so that the frigid air could do its best in sobering her up. It wasn't till she was half way down the sewer ladder that she realized she had forgotten her coat and her katana. She tried her best to keep her katana with her, and didn't trust those in the hotel around her weapons. With the ease of remembering she had stuffed her weapons under her bed she trudged through the sewers, leaning on Leonardo until coming to the lair's door.

Alice immediately headed to Eve's bedroom with Leo and Mikey right behind her. Raphael was found leaning against the wall next to the doorway but Alice ignored him, brushing past her ex-lover and rushing to the bedside. Eve sat propped up against some pillows, a wet cloth against her forehead while Donatello sat holding her hand. Alice saw his thumb moving assuredly over her friend's knuckles and Alice smiled while sitting on the opposite side. Eve's blue eyes were wide with fear and pain but she still managed a smile upon seeing Alice.

"Alice! You're here!"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," said Alice, returning her smile and taking her free hand. "How far along are we?"

"Six centimeters," said Donatello, his tone serious and strong. He was taking on the role of expectant father as well as doctor and Alice figured that wasn't an easy task. "Her water broke a couple hours ago."

"Sorry I didn't get here sooner. Raph said he tried calling but I was, uh… Passed out."

"You're here now," said Eve, blue eyes flickering to Donatello. In warning? Had Donatello been just as pissed as Raphael had sounded after Leo answered his cell? "No harm done. Right, Donnie?"

"Right," he said tightly and Alice sighed.

"I'm sorry, Donnie, it's been… Stressful. I thought I could take a night off. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"No," said Don, eyes softening as they flickered over to the doorway where he knew Raphael was. "It's ok. Like Eve said. You're here now."

"So what's the plan?" asked Alice.

"Well… Initial scans and 4D ultrasounds indicate that she has no shell," said Donatello. "Which should make natural birth easier."

"Sitting right here," said Eve, blue eyes narrowed. "And NO amount of birth is easy, Donatello!"

"Sorry, Dear, you're right," he said, pulling the cloth away before leaning down to press a kiss to her slightly sweaty brow. "You're doing great, by the way."

"Do you need anything?" asked Alice just as Eve started panting and Alice winced as Eve's fingers started crushing hers.

"Contraction," said Donatello calmly, unphased over her squeezing the life out of his hand. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Eve settled down. "Thirty seconds. We're getting closer, Honey."

"Just get it out now," said Eve, falling back on her damp pillow. She let go of Alice's hand to run her own hand through her wet hair then looked at Alice. "This started about five hours ago. Donatello nearly had a heartattack when I told him it was time. You should have seen his face when my water broke."

"Yes, let us all laugh at the expense of the father," grumbled Dontello, reaching into a small bowl and pulling out a small ice cube. "Alice? Could you get me some more ice, please? Also get a bowl of cold water to use for her compress?"

"Sure," said Alice, happy to have something to do. "I'll be right back."

Alice grabbed the small bowl and rushed out of the room. Sitting in the hall, leaning against one another, was a slumbering Leonardo and Michelangelo. Holding back the laugh she shook her head before stepping over them to get the ice. She managed to make it in the kitchen and fill the bucket to the brim before she felt a presence at her back. Turning her head around, she narrowed her eyes upon a hovering Raphael.

"How she doin'?" he asked.

"Okay so far," she said, keeping civil as she opened the cupboard to find a bowl to fill with water. "Just grabbing some ice for her."

"Okay." Alice turned on the faucet and watched as the water fell from the tap and started to fill the bowl. "And how are you? You changed your hair. I like it."

"I'm fine. Hair needed a change."

"Stop," he said softly. "Stop bein' so tense with me, Alice."

"I can't help it," she said, turning off the tap but not moving. Water dripped from the faucet into the bowl and the fridge hummed behind her but other than their breathing it was the only sounds breaking the dreadful silence.

"I can't keep sayin' sorry."

"Look," she said, grabbing the bowl before spinning on her heel. She blinked, and everything started to turn fuzzy-and then she was back in a familiar white room: the place she had met the Time Lord for the first time. "Ah, hell. Impeccable timing as ever! Come on out Lord Simulator!"

"Simultaneous," corrected a voice from behind her and slowly Alice turned around to face him, making the fog at her feet curl and bend with her movement. "Hello, Alice."

"I'm in the middle of delivering a baby, here. Couldn't this have waited?"

"I'm afraid not. Once again I had to ask for some favors to reach you and it didn't come cheap," he said, his face matching the grumpy tone of his voice. "There's a block on you making you harder than my other pupils to find."

"Uh huh… So what do you want now?"

"The meddling of Shredder has opened up another door. Something dangerous is coming, so dangerous that not even I can see what it is. I fear that we are not ready for it."

"A darkness more powerful than a super robot Shredder hell-bent on destroying the world? Well, hell, sign me up! Oh wait… How about _not_?"

"You have no choice, Alice! You are a Timestress and it is your duty to maintain the timeline no matter the cost!"

"Isn't there some elite league out there that's supposed to do this kind of thing? Like the Justice League or a Slayer or something?" asked Alice. "Why is it that this is falling on ME and no one else?"

"We are spreading out our people. This section of Earth already has a Timestress that looks over it… albeit one that still needs A LOT of training at times. I am here to assign you to yours."

"I'm not in the mood for this…"

"It is the first dimension you visited. I figured you wouldn't mind going there," he said with a sneaky smile.

Alice's heart thundered. Return back to that dark, angry place where she had left Raphael? Okay she had been thinking about it but this gave her an opportunity to actually DO it. She had nothing left in her home world save for Eve and she had Donnie and the others to watch over her. Okay, maybe that was a lie. She still loved her sister. And Raphael. Hell, all the turtles and Splinter. She loved them all. It'd be hard to say goodbye to them again. But, once she got the hang of her powers, she could always visit. She could watch Eve and Don's baby girl grow up. She could still try and move forward with her sister and get to know Travis. The pros and cons traveled rapidly though her brain. And, God, she could see Raphael again. The turtle she was starting to possibly love despite her earlier desire to not fall for him.

Stopping in her tracks she looked at the Time Lord who was staring at her with an impassive look on his face.

"How long before I need to go there?"

"As soon as possible."

"I need to at least deliver this baby and say my goodbye this time. There is no telling when this threat will hit and if I'll make it back. If I want to return to my home word would I be able to?"

"Transference of Timstresses takes time. I would be willing to accept it. However, Raphael of that time is NOT your original Guardian and your talents might be slightly hindered…"

"MIGHT," said Alice. "You don't know?"

"No. I do not."

"Okay," she said. "I'll do it."

.

.

.

Raphael wasn't sure what was going on but his panic was evident. He stared at the prone figure of Alice that lay on his bed beside where he sat on a wobbly chair. She had just collapsed and he wasn't sure the cause but he was certain he saw her eyes flash white before she dropped to the floor: the bowl with the water that she held shattering on impact. Raphael had rushed to her side and had cradled her in his arms and tried everything to wake her up from shaking her to even giving her a pinch on the cheek. Having gotten no response he had carried her to his room and settled her on his bed. After quickly relaying to Donatello what happened the reluctant turtle had left his mate's side to check on Alice. Confirming that Alice seemed to be in a deep, meditative sleep: Raphael had relaxed slightly, but has not left her side.

Leonardo managed to sober up enough to be Donnie's assistant and every pained scream of Eve's made him flinch. After hearing those pained cries he wasn't sure if he ever wanted to put a woman through that. Then his eyes would drift to Alice's abdomen and a feeling of pleasure would wash over him when imagining his child growing inside her.

Well, he fucked up any chance of THAT ever happening.

"Mmph…"

"Alice?" He sat up and moved to the edge of his bed. Tentatively he reached out before his fingers drifted through her soft and shiny hair. Her now brown eyes opened slowly and her scarred lips turned upwards in a soft smile. "You okay?"

"Hmm… Yeah. Had the weirdest dream." Her head tilted to the side and her lips pressed a kiss to his palm. "You look worried, what's-"

A tortured scream had her jackhammering up from the bed and Raphael braced his hands on her shoulders as her brown eyes shifted wildly around the room before connecting with his concerned amber. Realization dawned and she pulled back from him. Defeated he let his hands fall down to his lap. Every time she looked at him like that... In betrayal, it killed him. A part of him wanted to be angry because she admitted to sleeping with someone else too, with much less time having passed. But... It was with HIM. Or, well, a version of him. If it'd been a different version of Leo or Mikey... Shell, when he'd heard her in BED with Leo and Mikey (despite it being friendly) he'd wanted to tear the two of them apart. So, a part of him knew where she was coming from. But it still hurt like a sonuvabitch. 

"Ya collapsed. What happened?"

"Visit from my boss." Alice scrambled out of the bed. "How long was I out?"

"An hour." Another scream, this one louder and longer. "Sounds like she's on her final push."

"I gotta go."

Alice rushed out of the room and Raphael sighed before falling back against his bed, her scent pillowing off the sheets and assaulting his nose. He closed his eyes and for a moment, using the lingering warmth against his skin, he pretended that things were ok.

.

.

.

"Hey, Dad."

Donatello looked up and smiled as Alice entered the nursery. Eve was sound asleep and he had decided to break in the rocking chair. Cradling the bundle that was his daughter he slowed his rocking movements. The infant protested only a moment before falling back into her slumber. Alice moved to his side and looked down at the infant that had very light green skin. When she had momentarily opened her eyes the flash of blue had let Eve know her daughter had her eyes.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Just checked on Eve. Still sleeping. Your daughter is beautiful."

"Yeah, she is," he answered. "Alison Shen Hamato."

"I still can't believe you named her after me," said Alice, slightly embarrassed.

"Eve had insisted," said Donatello, fighting a yawn. "Splinter is ecstatic. He never thought he was going to have grandchildren and now he has a granddaughter to spoil."

"I bet." Alice, dressed in sweatpants and her trusty Jersey, settled on the floor and their positions mirrored their last encounter in the nursery, save that she was now on the floor instead of in the chair. "I'm sure you heard I got a visit from the Time Lord."

"Yeah. What did he want?"

"I need to leave."

The room filled with silence and Alice knew Donatello was processing this information. He knew that her absence would mean Eve would once again be sad: as well as his brothers. Donatello's ear had been talked off by Mikey who was happy to have his '_sis_' back and Don could tell Leo was starting to play the role of protective brother. Splinter had been happy to have a new meditation partner and Raph? Raph finally came back to the lair and Donatello would bet he would leave again if Alice did.

"When?"

"Soon? There is some darkness coming and all the Time Lords and Ladies are going out to find it and kick it in the ass. I guess there is someone that is already assigned to this dimension so I'm to go to another."

"Oh. Well this blows."

"I know." Alice's fingers dug into the small rug by the chair, nails anchoring themselves against the fibers. She was frustrated. Once again this "destiny" of hers was controlling her life and it was affecting everyone around her. "Sometimes I think coming back here was a mistake. I mean… I burst Raph and Danica's bubble coming back and now leaving again is going to put you all out of sorts again. I don't even want to know how Eve and even Raph will react."

"When are you going to tell them?"

"I'm talking to Eve and Danica tomorrow. Raph?" She shrugged a shoulder. "I don't know."

"I know you two have had your differences but once upon a time he loved you and you loved him. Heck, I'd put money down on you two STILL loving one another. Don't leave him without a goodbye. Please?"

"All right," she said. "I won't."

She got to her feet and brushed off the seat of her pants. She looked around the nursery, looked at her handiwork, and smiled. Obviously Eve hadn't looked in the small toy chest in the corner yet for if she had she would have found a large sum of money that Alice had drained from her accounts and put in there. It was enough to let them all live as comfortably as possible in the sewers alongside the money Eve still had. Alice now thought of it as one last gift before her departure instead of a surprise waiting to happen. She kept money in some of the accounts to keep Danica and Travis living comfortably until the kid graduated from college.

"Goodnight," she said, leaving the nursery. She walked down the hall and paused at a familiar doorway. She saw a faint light and squared her shoulders before pulling back the red curtain slowly. Sitting on his bed, propped up against his pillows with a motorcycle magazine in his hands: was Raphael.

"Hey," she said as his eyes drifted up to her.

"Hey." He closed his magazine and tossed it aside. Uncrossing his ankles he shifted as she sat at the foot of his bed. He had his bandana and pads off and Alice decided that he looked a lot younger and A LOT more vulnerable without his gear and mask on. "What's up?"

"About earlier… When I passed out?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

She told him what she told Donatello and by the end of it he shuffled forward on the bed, amber eyes boring into her own. She swallowed thickly right before he pulled her in for a crushing hug. She threw all her anger and resentment out of the window and returned the hug, her heart screaming at the familiarity of it all. She felt his fingers combing through her hair as well as the warmth of his breath against her scalp.

"But I just got ya back," he whispered brokenly and Alice immediately felt tears collect in her eyes as she twisted her head. With a tortured sound escaping her throat she nuzzled him against the neck and he exhaled shakily before pulling back slightly then planting his lips over hers. They moved in question and she sighed before accepting his kiss. His hands immediately went to her waist and pulled her up into his lap and she opened her mouth to his tongue. They dueled, tongues twisting and sliding as their bodies pressed tighter against one another. Her hips rocked and he groaned as a familiar pressure started at the bottom of his shell.

"This is crazy," she muttered against his lips as one of his hands snuck up under her jersey to cup a breast. Instantly her nipple pebbled and once again her hips undulated, sliding seductively against his lower plates. "We can't…"

"Fuck yes we can," he growled, twisting expertly and getting Alice on her back. Almost frantically he unbuttoned her jersey, tanned flesh revealing itself with each popped button. Her breasts lay bare before his hungry eyes and he leaned down, tongue curling around a pebble, making her moan and arch her back slightly. Her head twisted to the side as his hand dipped under the band of her pants and he growled when feeling how wet she already was. His finger slid over her clit and her eyes closed in pleasure, head twisting to the other side. As she felt her pants being lowered from her hips she opened her eyes and staring right at her was a picture of Danica holding Travis and it was like a bucket of frigid, arctic water being dumped on her. Immediately she shoved him aside, curling inwards as she rebuttoned her jersey.

"We can't." Alice nodded in the direction of the photo. "You need to fix that. You chose her."

"GOD DAMMIT!" He reared up out of the bed, picked up the framed photo and threw it across the room. Glass shattered as he transitioned into rage mode and Alice calmly stood from the bed as she buttoned her last button. "YOU are the person I want. I want YOU, Alice! Don't you get it? Fuck if I could turn back time I'd neva touch her. Evah. It was a damned mistake that turned into something I've been regretting since the first night. I hafta get drunk half the time ta be with her and when I am all I see is you. I stayed fer Travis but dats it. Yer back now and I WANT YOU. Why can't ya see that?"

"ANYONE ELSE!" shouted Alice, her temper flaring just as high as his. "Anyone else and I'd have been just fine with you moving on but my SISTER!"

"You were with dat other me," he growled. "How is dis different? Huh? You were gone for YEARS. It was only two months for you."

"Because it wasn't Mikey or Don or Leo… it was YOU!"

"IT WASN'T ME!" he howled, arm swiping at his nightstand, magazines and candles along with a small clock scattering to the floor. "It wasn't!"

"I know! All I wanted was to come back to you! When I got here and saw you it was one of the happiest moments of my life and now it's all ruined."

"You can change this. All ya need ta do is go back in time, go back for a second to tell me yer comin' home… it could all change."

"I'D KNOW the truth."

"Would ya? Or would your memories change too? Please, Alice, I'm dyin' here. I can't be without ya. I can't!"

Alice almost broke. She almost threw herself at him and told him she'd try but instead she twisted on her heel and left his room. As she left the lair to return to her empty hotel room the sounds of a crying infant and an enraged turtle followed.

.

.

.

Alice couldn't bear another goodbye like the one she had with Raphael. After waking up that next morning she pulled on her Phoenix uniform sans the mask and strapped on her katana. After zipping up her boots she stood. She had nothing here save for her jersey which she had tucked away in a small rucksack with a few other favorite items. Grabbing her phone she dialed Eve first. Both of them cried but Eve said she understood her duty and that she expected Alice to return and visit-and not after two years either! Alice said she would try, and to give whom she considered her niece a kiss for her. After telling Eve to check the toy chest she dialed Danica. This goodbye was similar to Raphael's. Danica told Alice that she was selfish and only thinking of herself and to SCREW destiny and stay. Alice responded by telling her sister she loved her, forgave her for being with Raphael, then suggested she break things up with him. She told Danica she needed to find someone stable, someone not caught up with the ghost of someone else.

Danica had agreed.

Last was Mikey. Alice lazily rose into the sky just as the sun broke the horizon as she dialed him. She found a familiar building and rested on the balcony that probably belonged to an executive of some sort at the local bank. She smiled as his groggy voice answered.

"H-Hello?"

"Morning, Sunshine."

"Alice?"

"It's time for me to go." She explained her '_vision_' and what she needed to do. "I love you, Mikey."

"I love you, too," he said with a sniffle. "Will you come back? I feel like I just got you back and now you're leaving again."

Alice closed her eyes, pained. Those words were a mirror to what Raphael had said to her. She clenched the phone tightly and smiled just as tightly as the sun started to blur her vision. Majestic rays of orange, red, and yellow bounced off the many glass windows of Manhattan and bathed her in warmth.

"I'll try. Need to see my favorite turtle as well as my niece at least one more time."

"Be careful," he said.

"I will. Goodbye Michelangelo."

"Bye, Alice."

Alice hung up the phone and pocketed it out of habit. Closing her eyes she focused on the many stars that sparkled in the morning light. She thought of the time she left, of the time she needed to be there. From when she remembered she knew that there would be snow on the ground so she tried to picture it along with the Raphael she was returning to. Was it fair to leave this one behind to return to another? Maybe not but now she was following orders: she would worry about her heart later. Choosing the brightest star before her carefully she felt energy leave her and a familiar blue light formed in front of her. She smiled. She hadn't even used her katana. She was getting better. Confidently she walked through and she felt a pull. She was light as a feather for a moment then felt her feet land on solid ground. She smiled and called her energy back and exhaled before opening her eyes-only to hit the floor of the barely there balcony as an RPG exploded right below her.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" she shouted as she peeked up over the ledge of the balcony.

It was just like her nightmares. Fires lit the night sky and half the city looked to be in rubble. Where the Foot tower had been was now a flaming mess and sure as shit: dinosaurs were walking the streets and they were firing at her. Sprinting inside the building she barely made it as the balcony she had been standing on exploded into nothing but pieces of rock and metal.

"The HELL did I get myself into now?!"

.

.

.

**END**

Until Book 3, I wish you adieu!


End file.
